Crushing Ice - Not Too Young for True Love series (Part 2)
by PixiePaws1
Summary: Picks up immediately after the events of The Chicken Reform, Snow and Charming take Emma, Killian and Liam to Arendelle in the hope of obtaining counsel in how to deal with Emma's newly manifested magic. It may well turn out that Elsa's parents are the ones to need counsel. Meanwhile, young hearts are fluttering when the subject of soul mates arises. Emma is 5, Killian is 6.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello to anybody who is reading. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story. It is not absolutely necessary to have read 'The Chicken Reform' but it may help orientate you in this AU.**_

 **CHAPTER 1: The Unexpected Visitor**

The day after her fifth birthday, found Emma holed up in her bedchamber, hugging her puppy, Leo, and sobbing. She'd been so excited when she found out she was going to Aendelle. It would be her first journey beyond Misthaven's borders and, her first time on a ship, and she couldn't wait. But then she had misunderstood something her father had said and now she had the mistaken impression that she was being forced to go to Arendelle without both Killian and Leo. Not prepared to be parted from either one, she had locked herself in her chambers and promptly dissolved into hysterics.

Her parents were standing on the other side of the door, desperately trying to coax their little girl to come out. Having a child in such distress was bad enough, but adding to the problem was Emma's magic. The anguish of thinking she was going to be kept apart from Killian, had set it to sparking through her veins, and it was beginning to manifest as tendrils of magical essence snaking all about her. This upset Leo, who was trying to protect Emma from the magical swirls by barking and snarling at it.

Many, many miles away the Dark One felt the emanation of White Magic. He had felt it seven nights ago, but it had taken him by surprise and he'd failed to locate the source. He did have his suspicions, however, and had set in place, tracers, in case it showed itself again. This time it called to him like a siren and he appeared on the balcony of Emma's bedchamber.

"Hello there, Your Highness," the imp said, and giggled.

Emma's response was to immediately stop her sobbing and her mouth dropped open in shock, as she stared at the curious individual with the reptilian eyes and the bizarre skin.

"Don't talk much, do you? I like that in a child." He giggled again, as he walked over and circled around Emma. "That, however, needs to shut up." He waved a finger and stole the sound from Leo's throat. The puppy tilted his head to the side, unhurt but confused as to where all his noise had gone.

"Much better," Rumpelstiltskin said, and plopped himself on Emma's bed. "Now, we can chat."

"Who . . . who are you?" Emma stammered out. "What did you do to, Leo?"

"Oh, he'll be fine. It's you I've come to see," He said, narrowing his peculiar eyes as he studied the small princess.

"Emma? Duckling? Please open the door, Sweetheart," Snow pleaded, unaware her daughter had a dangerous visitor.

Emma did understand that something was very wrong with this strange man being in her chamber and reached to open the door, but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't in the mood to deal with parents.

"We'll have no interference from them!" He gestured towards the door and all pleas from her parent were blocked; no sound passing through the door from either side. "Now, come here." Emma squealed as she felt herself dragged towards him until she stood right next to him. "You have very powerful magic, but it hasn't yet fully developed. Like you," he said, and giggled again.

"I don't understand," Emma said, and she clutched Leo closer to her chest.

"You're like a cake. You have all the ingredients, but you're not cooked, yet," the imp said.

Emma looked terrified. "Are you going to put me in a oven? I don't want to be cooked!" She started to cry and Leo, unable to bark, struggled to get down so he could go on the attack.

"No, no, no. None of that," he said, and with a flourish he produced a large white handkerchief and passed it to Emma. She blew her nose noisily and wiped her eyes. "I need someone with White Magic. I thought it might turn out to be you, what with your parents being Twue Wuv, but I'd thought I'd have to wait a while longer to find out if I was right." His expression turned calculating, then he leaned a little closer and inhaled deeply, obviously smelling Emma.

"You found your soul mate, and he? She? Must have been in danger. That's why your magic has woken up. Well, now, isn't that handy," he said, and grinned. "Who might this soul mate be?"

"Go 'way. You leave me alone or my Mama and Papa will be cross," Emma said. She tried to back away but her feet were stuck fast.

"Maybe, maybe not. If it weren't for me, your Papa would never have married your Mama. And then we wouldn't have you, would we?" The imp smiled in a truly disturbing fashion. "You wouldn't have all that lovely White magic." He clapped his hands. "Answer me, Your Highness, who's your soul mate?"

"What's a soul mate?" Emma asked, curious despite herself.

Rumpelstiltskin gave Emma a long searching look, obviously trying to discern if she was trying to be deceptive, but after a few moments he decided she was not lying. He tried to see a glimpse of Emma's future, hoping there would a clue there, but he could see nothing in relation to the Princess.

"Tell me who was with you when you realised you had magic," the imp demanded. His impatience was beginning to leak through into his tone, and he made the mistake of grabbing Emma by the shoulders and shaking her.

Unable to retain her hold on Leo, the puppy dropped to the floor. Emma put her hands on Rumpelstiltskin's chest and tried with all her small strength to push him away. "NO!" She cried and, with her magic amped up by her distress, the imp flew across the room and slammed into the wall.

Rumpelstiltskin dragged himself back to his feet. He wore a very satisfied smile. He giggled and clapped his hands. "My, you are strong. Keep that soul mate of yours close and you'll get even stronger. Oh yes, Dearie, you will do quite nicely." He danced an odd sort of jig back over to Emma, who was staring at her hands in surprise. "I'll be seeing you, in a few years." She looked up at him warily, as he booped her nose with his index finger and made her blink. The smile he wore would give many a soul, nightmares, then he vanished.

Leo's voice returned immediately the imp disappeared. He barked furiously at the spot in which the Dark One had been standing only seconds beforehand. It was a bit too much for Emma. She threw open her door and launched herself at her mother.

It took nearly an hour to get Emma to calm down enough to tell her parents about her strange visitor. Once she described him, Snow and David knew exactly who had come calling on their daughter. They were more convinced than ever that getting out of Misthaven right away was the best course of action. Even if they didn't find any helpful counsel in Arendelle, at least it would get Emma out of Rumpelstiltskin's immediate reach, and give them time to come up with some sort of plan.

The efficient staff had the family packed and smuggled onboard the merchant ship, Wanderer, in time to catch the evening tide. The royal flagship, Queen Eva, would leave port in the morning and take a different heading, in case the Dark One had set spies to watch Emma. It was doubtful that any Dark One agents would be fooled for long, but by then, it would be difficult to find them at sea.

Once the ship was on the open water, the First Mate was employed to give all of the children a thorough tour of the ship. The Wanderer was especially equipped to transport ice and this was a source of fascination to Liam. He peppered the First Mate with all manner of questions.

Emma and Killian were more interested in places to play games and were immensely pleased to be allowed to play hopscotch in the hallway that ran between the two smaller holds. Not an easy undertaking with two puppies trying to steal the markers and the rolling of the ship. These additional challenges to the ordinary game did serve the purpose of distracting Emma from thinking about the Dark One, and kept Killian from getting too stressed at being on a ship, once again. They didn't get to play for very long before Snow rounded up all of the children for dinner.

Emma and Killian were given early bed times as they nearly fell asleep in their stew.

"I'm very proud of how you are handling all this, little brother, but if it starts to get too much for you, then you must tell me," Liam said, as they both got ready for bed.

"I'm alright, Liam. It feels kind of good to be on the water, again," Killian said. He yawned and plopped himself under his covers. "Did you see how much Emma likes it? Being on the ship. She wants to climb to the crow's nest, but I guessed that Snow and David wouldn't be pleased, so I wouldn't let her."

Liam smirked at his brother, who'd only managed to go barely ten minutes without talking about Emma. "She is very brave, but you are correct. Little girls should not be climbing the rigging. Just see that she doesn't talk her way around you and up to the crow's nest."

"I'm not completely daft, Liam," Killian retorted; rolling onto his side and eyes closing.

"No, just completely besotted," Liam muttered under his breath, as he bent to rub Jib's ears. There wasn't room for the pup to sleep on Killian's cot, so he surreptitiously removed her collar. Like Emma's stuffed duckling, the fairies had placed a spell upon the collar and, as long it was in close proximity to Killian, he wouldn't have bad dreams. When his little brother was asleep, Liam slipped the collar under Killian's pillow.

"Sleep well, little brother, who knows what awaits us in Arendelle," Liam whispered. After climbing into his bunk, he turned down the lamp. He watched the stars winking at him through the porthole before sleep pulled him to far off places, all of which seemed to have an awful lot of ice and snow.


	2. Chapter 2: Enquiring Mind

**A/N I am so happy and appreciative that so many of you who kindly read The Chicken Reform are showing an interest in this one. You are the most generous of souls.**

 **The wonderful and talented clockadile graced with me the highest of honours and did the most beautiful sketch for The Chicken Reform. Even Henry makes an appearance. I was so touched and excited when I saw it that I squeed so loudly- I scared the cat (who turned 21 years old today! Happy Birthday, Cajun)**

 **Please check out clockadile's gorgeous work at:**

post/140067833465/cs-fic-rec-the-chicken-reform-by-pixiepaws1-no

 **Chapter 2: Enquiring Mind**

Three doors down the hallway from the boys, in what was usually the Captain's cabin, Snow and David were tucking in their daughter for the night. Henry was clutched tightly in her arms and Leo was asleep, already deep into pup appropriate dreams, complete with twitching toes.

"Would you like a story, Duckling?" David asked, kissing Emma's forehead.

"No story. What's a soul mate?" Emma asked. "The scary man said a soul mate woke up my magic."

Her question caught her parents off guard as they thought Emma had already told them everything Rumpelstiltskin had said. Snow and David looked at each other with wide eyes. Snow forced a smile onto her face.

"What did the man say about soul mates, Sweetheart?" Snow asked, gently.

Emma scrunched up her face while she tried to remember the exact words. "He said 'cos my soul mate was in danger my magic woke up. Then he shook me and try to make me say who was there."

For just a moment, Emma's parents were absolutely frozen. The idea that the Dark One had tried to force their daughter to do anything made them furious. They didn't want to push Emma too hard by asking why she was only telling them about this part of the Dark One's visit, now. She was coping very well after the fright she'd had and they didn't want to set her back; however, they had to wonder what else Rumpelstiltskin may have said or done that Emma still hadn't told them about.

"Duckling, Papa and I are so sorry that you were frightened by the strange man. We are so proud of how brave you were. Did he say anything else?" Snow asked as gently as she could.

Emma's eyes were bright as she nodded. "He said I was a cake and, I wasn't cooked yet ,and he'd see me in a few years," she said. "I was scared he was going to put me in the oven! You won't let him cook me, will you Papa?"

David's heart was pounding. He wanted to rip the Dark One to pieces for scaring Emma, but he forced himself to keep his demeanour calm and earnest. "No, Sweetheart. No oven for you. Don't you think about that funny man anymore. If you ever see him again, you run to Mama or me. We will always protect you," David said, hoping fervently they could make good on that promise.

"Yes, Papa, I'll remember," Emma said. She reached a hand to tug on her father's sleeve. "But what's a soul mate? I really, really, really have to know."

David winced. He still wasn't ready to go down that road.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Emma asked. She sat up and reached out to pat David's belly. "Do you have a tummy ache? Should I kiss it better?"

Snow rolled her eyes in exasperation at David's sour , slightly jealous expression. "I think Papa's ache is a little higher than his tummy, Duckling." She reached across the bed and pointed to David's chest, just over his heart. "But a big hug and a kiss from you will make him all better."

Always happy to hand out a hug, David was duly kissed and hugged, enthusiastically, by his concerned daughter. "Better now, Papa?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, as long as I have you and your Mama, near me, I'll always be just fine," David confirmed.

"Good." Emma's smile morphed into a jaw cracking yawn.

"Alright now, into bed and off to sleep you go," Snow said, her tone firm.

"But, but you have to tell -," Emma's protest was silenced by her mother pressing a finger to her top lip.

"Not tonight," Snow said.

"Not until your thirty," David muttered under his breath, earning a derisive snort from his wife.

Snow gently pushed her daughter back to lie on her bed and pulled up the covers, making sure that Henry was settled in his usual spot. Snow wasn't taking any chances that Emma would have nightmares about her visit from the Dark One.

Emma may have been sufficiently diverted from the topic for the evening, but as Snow watched her daughter drift off to sleep, she knew Emma would persist until all her questions were answered.

"A few years, David. He said he'd be back," Snow whispered, once she was sure Emma was deep in slumber. "How do we protect her from the Dark One?"

"I don't know, but if he's true to his word, we at least have a few years to find some way to keep her safe," David said, his expression grim. He leaned down and kissed Emma's brow, then reached across to take his wife's hand. "He said that Emma is strong. Perhaps getting her trained in her magic and how to defend herself may be the only option."

"My little girl is not going to fight that monster! How could you even think it?" Snow fought to keep her volume low.

"I don't want that, either. I don't want so much as the idea that she could be in danger to enter her head. Everything in me wants to hold her close and never let anything or anyone hurt her. But he got to her today and we couldn't stop him. Didn't even know he was there until he'd already gone. Any chance we can give her to defend herself has to be considered," David said.

Snow swallowed hard, then she nodded and squeezed her husband's hand.

The Wanderer's cook had suggested to Snow that their meals be served on trays to the royal family in the relative comfort of their cabin. Just the thought of the mess Emma could make with the combination of food, clean sheets and a non stable eating surface, was enough for the Queen to nix that idea. Instead she advised there was no need to make a fuss and they'd be more than happy to just eat anywhere there was a table and they weren't in the crew's way.

While her mother finished getting her dressed for the day, Emma started up again with the questions about soul mates. David was already up and had gone to collect the boys.

"Why won't Papa tell me what it is? Doesn't he know?" Emma asked as her head popped out the neck of her tunic. Snow pulled it down by the hem and wrapped a sash around Emma's waist. She loved doing this for her daughter. Johanna had been given leave to go and visit her sister, and Snow revelled in taking over the simple tasks that lack of time often necessitated leaving to the kind and capable governess.

Snow laughed. "Oh, he knows, Sweetheart. I promise that I will tell you all about soul mates after breakfast, but right now there isn't time. Would you like to tie the bow?" She held up the sash ends and Emma's tongue peeked out the side of her mouth as she took the sash and concentrated. She tied a perfectly serviceable bow then plopped down on her bed to put on her boots. Snow let Emma tie her own bootlaces as well, while she put her daughter's beautiful blonde hair into a neat braid and tied it off with a leather thong. Then with her hand on the small of Emma's back, Snow bundled her out to the hallway with Leo bouncing on their heels.

David, Liam and Killian were waiting for them. Jib had been sitting quietly next to Killian, but trotted over to greet Leo with lots of licks and inappropriate public sniffing that made Emma and Killian giggle. Liam rolled his eyes and nudged his brother in the ribs to make him settle.

"Good morning, Snow, Emma. Did you sleep well?" Liam asked. He knew that the Dark One's visit to Emma had upset the King and Queen, badly.

"Well enough, thank you, Liam," Snow replied. She bent over and kissed each boy on the forehead. "The rocking of the ship is very calming. How about you two?"

"Very well, thank you," Liam said and smiled. He'd been very relieved that Killian had slept without nightmares about the shipwreck, and that he, himself had slept peacefully all night.

"Come along, I'm starving," David said, and offered his arm to his wife. They ushered Emma and Killian along in front of them while Liam put the puppies on their leads and followed behind.

"Killian? Do you remember when we went to see the fairies?" Emma had leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Of course, I do. Why?" Killian asked, whispering in return.

"The scary man said that my magic-," She broke off as her brain finally made the connection. Stopping dead in her tracks just as they were about enter the room in which they would have breakfast, she turned to her startled parents and announced to everyone within earshot. "It's Killian! He was there when the magic started." She smiled broadly at having worked that much out. She turned back to the youngest Jones boy and threw her arms around him. "You soul mated me!"

Liam sniggered and kept this head down. He knew Killian wouldn't have a clue about most interpretations of Emma's slightly inaccurate turn of phrase, especially since his elder brother still wasn't absolutely clear on the topic himself.

But he did know what mated meant, courtesy of many a day spent around animals.

"Snow?" David asked, his voice sounding more than a little strangled. His wife had never seen her husband's face so red.

Snow patted David's arm and wondered why he wasn't accustomed to Emma's foot-in-mouth by now. Killian may have started to get accustomed to being hugged quite often by the little princess, but he still blushed and scratched nervously behind his ear.

"I did?" Killian asked. "Should I remember doing that?"

This was too much for the three officers and the Captain who had been seated inside the Officer's Mess, no more than 10 feet away. This was where the visitors were going to take all their meals whilst on board. The three officers, saluted the Captain and bowed to the King and Queen before excusing themselves. They exited the Mess, and headed off to their appointed stations; their laughter ringing through the hallway. No doubt the story would be all over the ship in no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3: Rumours and the Spy

_**A/N: Muse has been helpful this weekend -always pleasant to not have to drag each and every word from the depths of my dark little brain. I sincerely hope you like the results. Just to give you a head's up - we get to Arendelle in the next chapter**_.

 _ **Guest - Nissan - Just asked when will Elsa turn up - the answer is - next chapter.**_

The Officer's Mess was clean and had enough bench seating to fit eight grown men comfortably, but that was all that could be said of it. The food, however, was excellent, given the low expectations of the King and Queen. The Wanderer had quite an accomplished cook; the man having taken to the sea to escape a considerably large debt he owed back in his homeland. Gambling addiction aside, the man was well educated in the culinary arts and certainly knew his way around an egg and a cut of salt beef.

Once breakfast was over, Snow asked Emma and Killian to go to her cabin and she would answer their questions. She smiled to herself as she watched Emma take Killian's hand and lead him away.

"David? You and Liam leave this to me. I'll set them straight, but you should talk to those men and make sure that they missed the reference to -," She leaned in to whisper. "her magic."

"She didn't say it very loudly, only the . . . the . . . ," David grimaced. "Last bit." He coughed self-consciously, making Snow roll her eyes.

"Snow?" Liam asked, hesitantly. At first, he found Emma's comment funny, but he'd thought it through a little more during breakfast. He was worried what the rough crew may think of his little brother once word had spread of Killian's status as the Princess' soul mate.

"Don't worry, Liam, Killian's dignity will come out of this in tact," Snow assured him. She gave him a quick hug and went to have a chat with the children. She paused in the doorway of the cabin, unseen by Emma and Killian.

"Do you know what soul mating is?" Emma asked.

Killian bit his lip and scratched his ear as he thought hard about what that might be. "If I did it to you, then I suppose I should, but I don't. Do you have any ideas?"

"I know the sole of my foot and the sole of my boot." Emma's face lit up in a glorious smile of supposed understanding. "I have to share my boots with you and you have to share yours with me!"

Snow smiled broadly. The children were so innocent and sounded so funny trying to puzzle out the answer to such a deep, life changing concept. Even so young, she could see the way the two supported and reinforced each other. They were going to be quite the team when they got older. There was only a finite amount of time left in which Emma could be spared from the obligation of duty. The time at which the crushing weight of responsibility would begin to weigh on Emma's young shoulders would arrive much sooner than Snow would have wished. She believed fervently that having her soul mate with her, would help her daughter cope with the rigours of office.

"I don't think that's it. I'd look silly and they won't fit," Killian said, scratching his chin and appearing very knowledgeable to Emma. "Has to be more, else why would the scary man want to know?"

"Do you know another 'soul'?" Emma asked. Killian shook his head. He was as flummoxed as she was.

"Then it's a good thing I'm going to explain it to you," Snow said, as she walked in, shutting the door behind her, and sat on the bed across from them. "You're right about one thing, though, Sweetheart. Being someone's soul mate has everything to do with sharing."

"It does? What do we share?" Emma asked. She and Killian were watching and listening with rapt attention.

"So, so much, Duckling. Friendship to begin with. You will have the sort of friendship that will fill both your hearts. Neither one of you will ever feel alone because you know your soul mate will always be there for you. If one of you is sad or frightened, then the other will always make you feel happier and safer, just by being near. You'll share your hopes and dreams. You will help each other though all the things that will come you way."

"Like Liam helps Killian?" Emma thought Liam was wonderful for the way he protected and looked after his little brother. It made her even more determined to be the best big sister there ever was.

"Killian and Liam are brothers, Sweetheart. It's a little different for them," Snow tried to explain. "You and Killian may be a little more like Papa and me, because you're girl and boy, and not related by blood."

"But you and Papa are True Loves. Everyone always tells the story of how Papa woke you from the sleepy time curse," Emma said, her face all scrunched up as she tried to understand.

"Papa and I have True Love, yes, but we're also soul mates. I promise it will be easier for you both to understand when you're a bit older," Snow explained.

Both children frowned at that. They considered themselves quite old enough for this type of grown up conversation, thank you very much.

"You two are soul mates and that was confirmed by the Blue Fairy, herself. Having a true soul mate is very rare and I am so glad that you found each other. I think you know how much David and I care about you and Liam, Killian. I am so, so happy about this," Snow said. She couldn't stop herself from jumping up and crossing to the children and hugging them both, tightly. "Oh, Duckling, I know how lonely you've been, but never again. Killian and you will always have each other to lean on."

"So, being a soul mate means being a really, really, really bestest friend?" Emma asked.

"That's a good way to start thinking about it. It means that Fate herself, made each of you to bring out the best in each other. As you get older you will find that you get even closer than that, but that's a long, long way into the future," Snow said. She let them go and retuned to her previous spot on the bed.

"Now, there is something else we have to talk about. As I said, finding a real soul mate doesn't happen very often, at all. Some nasty people could be jealous of Killian, if they knew," she said.

"Like the scary man?" Emma asked, her eyes huge. Without being aware of it, she reached for Killian's hand and held tight.

Snow bit her lip, hesitating in how to answer. "Well, I don't think he is jealous, Emma. But I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about you two being soul mates, including the scary man. This is something so special, that we keep it to ourselves."

Only Emma nodded.

"Does Liam know?" Killian asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart, he does," Snow said. Killian looked so relieved not to have a secret from his brother, but then he had another thought. "Is he mad? Liam and me have always been best friends, even when he yells at me. Does this mean him and me won't be best friends anymore? I don't want Liam to be alone." His eyes started to get shiny as he started to get upset.

"No, no, Killian. I know you have a big heart, and there's room for Emma and Liam, both. The way that you care about each other and have had to look after each other, that just doesn't go away because you have a soul mate. This is so hard to explain." She chewed on her bottom lip while she thought about how best to describe the difference.

"There are all kinds of love in the world. The kind between brothers and sisters is different to the kind of love you have for Leo and Jib. The kind that a Mama and Papa have each for other is different from the love they have for their children. All those kinds of love are good and strong and wonderful, but they aren't the same."

"Because Killian doesn't kiss Liam like you kiss Papa," Emma said, then covered her mouth with both hands and giggled, as Killian turned an interesting shade of crimson.

Snow took a deep breath and smiled broadly. "Well, yes." She didn't think they got the concept entirely, their age working against them on that score. They seemed to have a loose grasp, and perhaps that was all Snow could get across to them while they were so young. She could only imagine the awkward questions that were likely to come in the future, and groaned inwardly.

"Don't worry, Snow. Emma and I will keep it secret. Won't we?" Killian assured the Queen.

"Yes, Mama. Like my magic. See? I didn't forget," Emma said, proudly.

Snow refrained from pointing out how very nearly Emma had shouted it to all and sundry on the ship. She only hoped that none of the sailors had heard.

They had.

Not about the magic, but they heard about the Princess and the commoner Knight being soul mates. That piece of gossip was spread quickly among the crew; racing ahead of all efforts of the King to forestall it. The news was a hot topic, especially amongst the lower ranked seaman; three of whom were discussing it, unaware that little ears were listening.

Emma was teaching Killian about her, 'Emma, Spy for the Crown' game. Killian had been cast in the role of 'Captain of the Guard for the Enemy' and was searching the ship looking for the 'most feared of all spies'. He was allowed to use his faithful companion and second-in-command, Jib, to assist with his search. Unfortunately, his 2IC was too distracted by the smells coming from the galley to go looking for an enemy spy. While Killian was trying to drag Jib away before the cook decided to put her in the dinner stew, Emma had squeezed herself into a very tight spot behind one of the dinghy's that was kept on deck. The space was too small for an adult, and the nearby deck was clear, so the sailors had no cause to think they'd be overheard.

"Burns me up, it do. That runt, comes from nothin', is goin' to grow up and marry into royalty? Then when she becomes Queen, he rules, too? Ain't right. Thems those who are royal and thems that ain't," Said one with a broad face and almost white hair.

"What are you complainin' for? Ain't your land. He ain't going to be your King. He's a nice polite lad. Might not come from much, but Fate's decided. You know how it goes. Soul mates is born, not made. Can't be forced. Can't be changed. Don't matter to Providence that she's a Princess and he's got no fine breeding, she matched 'em just the same. Destined for True Love like her parents." Countered the higher ranked of the three. "The way I heared it, he saved her life, twice. They knighted him and his brother for it."

"Things is done different in Misthaven. Queen married beneath her. That was a love match. True Love curse breaking and all. Makes sense her daughter'd marry beneath her, same as the mother. Makes a nice change from all that inbreeding the royals do down south. I heared tell, the Queen of Zaran birthed a babbee with two heads, and six toes on one foot. Had to make a deal with the Dark One to get rid of the extras. Least Misthaven's branching out and bringing in new blood. Won't be no ugly inbred ruling there." The third man, who was polishing a brass binnacle, gestured back towards the main cabins. "I mean, look at her mother and look at the daughter. Goin' to be a beauty! Can't help it."

"You mark my words, there's many a prince who'll be lookin' to skewer that little upstart and claim the girl and the throne, 'afore they get old enough for any weddin' twixt her and 'im." The first man said. "Soul mates, my left foot. If the Queen of Misthaven is so happy to let a gutter rat marry into the family, maybe I should throw him overboard and I'll marry her when she's old enough." He laughed loud and hard for a few moments before he looked up from his work and realised he was laughing alone. The others had walked off.

Emma was furious. She didn't understand all that was said, but she understood they were picking on Killian and saying mean and ugly things about her Mama and Papa. Because she was so angry, she wasn't as coordinated as she might be, and by the time she managed to extricate herself from her hiding spot, the remaining man had gone.

"Found you! Come with me, spy, and answer to the King." Killian's cry made Emma jump. He was standing on a crate across the deck and pointing at her. Jib was yapping, merrily and trying to jump up. "Will you come quietly or do I clap you in irons?" The bright smile he wore faded when he saw that Emma was upset. He jumped down and ran over to her. "What's wrong? Wasn't I supposed to find you?"

"There were bad men here and they said awful things, but they went away before I could tell them off." Emma narrowed her eyes and curled her hands into fists. Killian thought she looked very pretty, all riled up with cheeks aglow and eyes glinting, though he was angry that anyone could say anything to make her so upset.

"What did they say that was bad?" Killian asked.

"They said Mama married beneath her. I don't know what that is but I could tell he said it to be mean. Then he said he'd throw you overboard!" She uncurled one fist and grabbed the front of his shirt. "C'mon, I have to tell Papa."

"And the Captain. It's his ship and his crew, so he has to punish them," Killian told her. He held out his hand to her and they ran off to report.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue Eyes and Crimson Cheeks

**A/N: This chapter simply wouldn't cooperate - even after I beat it with a stick!**

 **Well, finally they arrive in Arendelle. This version of Elsa diverges somewhat from canon. She isn't repressed and, as Gerda is still pregnant with Anna, the age difference is a little bigger.**

 **I couldn't find the names of all of Hans' brothers, so I invented a couple.**

 **Thank you for the support you are giving this story. You are all way too generous.**

 **Chapter 4: Blue Eyes and Crimson Cheeks**

Snow was no stranger to criticism. If she thought there was any weight to it, she accepted it with grace and attempted to do better. Although she could rule with the steel fist if required, she was, for the most part, a forgiving soul. As any mother would be, she hated seeing her daughter upset; however, by Emma's own admission, she was hidden and the man who had voiced his decidedly negative opinion could not possibly have known the Princess was listening.

There was also the very real fact that the crewman in question was not one of Snow's subjects; hence she had no legal right to punish him. This didn't stop Liam and Killian trying to call the man out in a duel. Both young men furious over the insult to Snow and David, and Liam over the threat to his brother, but David stepped in and forbid any such foolishness.

The Captain had no such restrictions and he wasn't about to jeopardise a lucrative contract with the rulers of Misthaven over one rude sailor. In a show of good faith towards the foreign Crown, he had the man thrown in the brig, put him on maggoty bread and rank water and informed him his wages for this journey would be withheld. Snow requested the prospect of whipping or keel hauling be taken off the table because she thought that was taking the punishment a step too far.

It had been no easy feat glossing over the meaning of what the crewman had said about marrying beneath her when trying to calm down her agitated daughter. Emma did believe the man was serious when he had threatened to hurt Killian. For a few minutes her magic had manifested and every inanimate object in their cabin started to levitate and vibrate. Snow remained calm, and everything came down with a thump once Snow explained that the man wouldn't have any opportunity to cause Killian any harm.

It had been quite the eye opener for Snow to witness Emma's magic firsthand. It had a most profound effect upon her. A revelation that she later shared with David.

"It was amazing! Our little girl's magic, David, its glorious. She wasn't even trying and she lifted everything off the floor," Snow said, a radiant smile lighting her face.

"Because she was angry," David reminded her.

"Might I remind you of the hole in the stable wall and how it got there?" Snow asked, eyebrow raised. "You hit an inanimate and defenceless wall because you were furious when that stable boy made Emma cry, and Emma lifted things with her magic, only there were no holes in anything when she was done."

"Point taken," David blushed at the reminder of one of the few times he lost complete control of his temper.

"I want her to learn how to use it properly. I think it will bring her so much joy and just imagine how helpful it will be for her when she has to take on more responsibility. Whatever we learn about magic in Arendelle, we have to help Emma with this. I wasn't entirely sure before, but being in the room while she used it, I understand it so much better. It is part of her; like breathing. Trust me, David, Emma's magic is a good thing."

"Alright, then. You know I trust your judgement," David said. Snow smiled and then kissed him long and lovingly.

The rest of the voyage went by in relative peace, considering there were rambunctious children and playful pups on board. The crew were careful about every word out of their mouths, none of them wanting to join their crewmate in the brig. Emma's magic stayed quiescent, David spent a lot of time teaching the children how to train their puppies, Snow gave the children archery lessons, earning the respect of many of the crew with her skills.

Killian and Emma talked Liam into joining them in as many of their games as they could. He was reluctant at first, as if he had forgotten how to play. It took all of Emma's enthusiasm and Killian's determined prodding, but on the third day out from Misthaven, Liam's over developed sense of responsibility finally cracked. They couldn't beat him at card games but he always lost at hide and seek, well, until they realised Jib had to be tied up or she would unerringly sniff out his hiding place.

"You know, it's odd about, Jib. She's supposed to be Killian's but she hardly ever leaves Liam's side," Snow mused. She and David were on deck enjoying the breeze and watching the children.

"Perhaps she recognises him as the pack leader because he's oldest?" David suggested.

"Or maybe she doesn't want him to feel left out because Killian has the connection with Emma? Animals are very sensitive like that, given half a chance," Snow said. "Graham would probably know."

"We can ask him when we get home," David said. The royals had only brought a handful of guards on the journey to Arendelle, and Graham had asked for leave as his wolf was due to whelp.

In the afternoon Liam was teaching Emma and Killian how to fold pieces of parchment into odd shapes that loosely resembled a bird with outstretched wings. When lightly thrown forward they caught the breeze and soared out over the gentle waves. Emma was absolutely enchanted, and it seemed to Killian that Liam might have been a little bit jealous that the princess' construct flew the furthest. If he suspected Emma may have unconsciously imbued it with a smattering of magic, he didn't mention it.

As the little parchment fliers flew out, a dove flew in to land next to Snow. It carried a message from Gerda.

"Oh, they have other visitors. Two young princes. She wanted to warn us," Snow said, after reading the note. "Gerda doesn't say much more than that."

"Well, it isn't a big bird. If it had to carry a letter the size you and Gerda usually exchange the poor thing would have had to row here," David said, chuckling.

"Not that I begrudge anyone a visit to Arendelle, it is so beautiful, but royal visitors will mean Gerda and Alvar will have even more drain on their time," Snow lamented. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't want to have to share her friend. Being rulers meant it was difficult for either of them to be away from their own Lands for any length of time.

Gerda and Snow had first met when Gerda's parents had thought it wise to send their three very young daughters for refuge in neighbouring Lands during a time when rumours of civil war looked to be coming to fruition. Gerda had been sent to Misthaven. Snow's parents were more than happy to foster the young Gerda and keep her safe until Arendelle's unrest was settled.

Both six years of age, the princesses quickly became best friends, and there had been many tears when Gerda returned home. Their friendship had endured through all the trying times and the women remained close. It was anticipated that one day Elsa and, then Emma, would have their turn to each be hosted by the other's family. Emma had only been two when she'd last seen Elsa, so her memories of her were limited; more like impressions. Very pale blonde hair, very fair skin and big blue eyes.

For Elsa's part, she remembered Emma very well. Where Emma wanted a baby brother, Elsa wanted a baby sister and that desire had been greatly influenced by how much she had adored toddler, Emma. The tiny princess had followed Elsa everywhere. In fact, David had started calling Emma, 'Duckling' because of the way she would grab on to Elsa's skirts and wobble along behind her.

The weather was fair and the wind held up, hence The Wanderer arrived at Arendelle Port nearly a half day ahead of schedule. When the Captain was able to advise the time he anticipated they would dock, Snow sent a bird in ahead with a warning to Gerda. Fortunately the Arendelle Castle staff were as efficient as Misthaven's; however, no-one was as prepared to welcome the Royal visitors as eight year old, Princess Elsa.

She was so excited that her Duckling was coming to visit she'd been driving her mother crazy with all the ideas and plans she had to entertain her guest. Although Emma, as a visiting dignitary would usually have her own apartments within the palace, Elsa had begged her mother to have a second bed put into her bedroom so Emma could sleep there. She had no intention of wasting so much as a minute of the time she could be spending with Emma.

The only blots on Elsa's plans were in the shape of Princes Vir and Kell from the Southern Isles. They'd arrived with very little notice two days before the Misthaven visitors were expected. At first, Elsa found, Vir, 15, and Kell, 14, quite exotic and she was most flattered by the attention they paid to her. It was quite obvious to the adults that the boys had been sent to lay the groundwork for a possible future alliance by marriage. The Southern Isles boasted 13 strong princes, 12 of whom would have to marry to obtain a crown. Although young, both princes had had the need to find favour with a foreign princess drilled into them. Elsa's childish view of courting did not see her ignorant of the knowledge that many princesses had the misfortune to be promised in marriage almost at birth.

Elsa's notion of marriage was of a dreamily romantic bent, courtesy of the storybooks she often had her nose buried in. Her interest limited to the beautiful wedding dress she would no doubt get to wear and the lavish party with the romantic vows. Those fanciful images had danced through her mind's eye when she overheard the maids talking about the princes being here to win her hand.

But she was also an observant and sensitive individual.

On the second day of the princes' visit, and left in the company of the boys and their Ambassador while her governess had to excuse herself for a few moments, Elsa had begun to feel uncomfortable around them. She couldn't properly articulate to her mother why she felt uneasy, so there was nothing concrete Gerda could use to send the boys home. As Elsa had tried to explain, her distress reacted with her magic and frost began to radiate out from beneath her feet.

Elsa had ice magic. She could create, shape and manipulate ice in any form, although her control was not always the best. It had manifested in five year old Elsa on the return home from the last trip to Misthaven. Gerda and Alvar had taken Elsa to see Grand Pabbie of the rock trolls and they advised the magic, like all human magic, was tied to her emotions. She had become so attached to Emma that her distress at being separated from her had set off a small snow flurry that whirled about her head. Having never seen the rock trolls before, Elsa was fascinated and the distraction had served to settle her and the flurry vanished.

The magic had only made the odd appearance since then, snowflakes after a bad dream and a sheet of ice over the stable that wouldn't melt when her favourite pony had died of old age. Neither of these events posed any danger. Elsa's governess was exceedingly loyal to her young charge and kept the secret without any coercion. The ice on the stable had appeared in winter and, although unusual, was regarded by the palace grooms as a natural occurrence.

Seeing the frost appear beneath her daughter's feet was enough to convince Gerda that forcing Elsa into the princes' presence would not be wise. Vir and Kell were informed that only the Arendelle royal family would greet the Misthaven contingent when their ship docked. The princes' were disappointed but were promised they would meet the visiting royal family at the reception to be held the following evening.

Gerda and Alvar were still unsure about Elsa's magic. They weren't actively discouraging her from using it, but having learned of Emma's magic, they were looking forward to discussing the topic with Snow and David. In the immediacy of the moment as the Arendelle royal family stood on the docks watching The Wanderer manoeuvre into her allotted berth, all thoughts of serious matters were forgotten.

"Oh, look Alvar, there she is!" Gerda waved to Snow, who was nearly hanging over the side and waving vigorously at her friend. For just a moment Elsa saw her mother drop her usual restrained and dignified public demeanour and jump up and down like an excited young girl.

As soon as the ship was secured and the gangway was down, Snow literally ran over it to Gerda, and the two queens hugged each other tightly. Just to make sure there were no accidents, David carried Emma down to greet their friends, while Killian and Liam carried the pups. Alvar shook David's hand and thumped him on the back in greeting, then he reached out a finger to tap Emma's nose.

"Ah, I see the beauteous Emma has grown to be a lovely young lady," Alvar said, smiling brightly. "We are all so excited you are here."

"I'm five, Uncle Alvar," Emma said, putting out her arms for a hug. Alvar took her from her father's arms and whirled her slowly.

"Five? Well now, that makes you exactly the right age for bedtime stories?" Alvar pouted, then winked at David, conspiratorially. "Elsa won't let me tell her any of my stories anymore. She prefers her books. I've been saving all my stories for you."

"Please put Emma down, Papa. I want to say hello," Elsa said. Alvar kissed the top of Emma's head and put her down right in front of Elsa, who promptly threw her arms around the younger girl. "I'm so glad you are here. Do you remember me? You followed me everywhere when I was in Misthaven."

"I remember you," Emma assured her. The two girls pulled back and Emma reached for Killian's hand, not wanting her friends to be left out. "This is Killian and Liam. They live with us."

The boys bowed to Elsa.

"Are they servants?" Elsa asked, not sure of the boys' standing. "Shouldn't they be carrying something?"

Emma giggled. "No. They're my friends."

"Oh, um, hello, welcome to Arendelle," Elsa said, in her best official greeting voice and hoping her parents could hear how regal she sounded.

Her bright smile faded and a pink blush bloomed on her cheeks as Liam looked up and her eyes met his. "So blue." The pink in Elsa's cheeks deepened to crimson when she realised she'd said it out loud.


	5. Chapter 5: A Plot of Princes

**A/N: Hello to all who are sticking with this little story and a big THANK YOU to all the kind people who have been so supportive of the direction I am taking Elsa. I know she is quite different but I just love her and I could not resist her having a crush on Liam (I know I'd have had a crush on both Jones boys if I was that age). Not much of the 'cute factor' in this chapter but I had some plot setting to do. Thank you for all the kind reviews and the favs and the follows.**

 **To the Guest who asked a few questions: Not sure how many chapters yet as I am pretty much winging it. I just wanted to cheer myself up with some nice sweet stories and that darn muse kept sticking plot bunnies into my head. I have a loose plot line and I have a particular scene that I am writing towards that i think will actually make me cry (in a good way). 'Crushing Ice' will actually be all about the visit to Arendelle and the next entry in this series will pick up after they get back to MIsthaven. Sorry if I sound vague . . . but vague is pretty much my life.**

 **Chapter 5: A Plot of Princes**

The children had been all eyes as The Wanderer made its way to the dock. Emma had heard lots of stories about Arendelle, but this was her first visit. Killian and Liam hadn't sailed to this part of the realm, so they were excited, too. On the dock they could see the royal family waiting. Liam saw a young girl with very blonde, almost white hair, who must be the Princess. He had no idea what sort of reception he and Killian would receive. They were now knights, so they had some rank and wouldn't be considered completely out of place. Snow had told them her friends were kind and considerate and both doted on Emma. She had already written to Gerda and explained who the Jones brothers were and, because they had saved the little princess' life, they had already endeared themselves with Gerda and Alvar, regardless of their social standing.

Despite Snow's assurances, Liam was not at all surprised when Princess Elsa asked if he and Killian were servants. That was exactly the sort of reception he would have expected from royalty. He and Killian bowed to the Princess when Emma introduced them; good manners being their natural default. For his part, typical ten year old boy that he was, Liam was totally clueless that Elsa was torturing herself over her inadvertent comment. He saw her stiff backed posture and regal expression, and assumed her noting the blue of his eyes was the only nice thing she could think of to say, seeing as she was confronted with two nondescript boys of no breeding. He smiled as deferentially as he could and was absolutely insensible to the turmoil going on in Elsa's head.

Elsa stood completely frozen, utterly unable to look anywhere but straight at Liam with her eyes wide. It was one slip of the tongue, but having reached the age where she was terribly self conscious and terrified of anything that left her vulnerable for ridicule, her mind was already busy blowing it way out of proportion.

 _'No!, No, did he notice? What about his brother? Did he notice? Oh, what do I say? He looks like the drawing of the prince in my book. He knows I'm staring at him. Say something, anything. Look at his smile. He has a kind smile. He looks clever. Mother said that Aunt Snow said he's clever. Say that. Oh no, why won't my mouth work? It was working when it said what it said, what's wrong with it now?'_

She felt the need to swallow but her throat had closed, she wanted to blink but her eyelids wouldn't budge, she wanted to turn tail and run but her feet would not move. She was riveted to the spot, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She was so thoroughly horrified with herself that even her magic made no appearance. Her inner voice continued waffling and contributing nothing useful.

It was Emma who rescued Elsa. "Yes. Killian's eyes are so pretty," Emma said, completely misunderstanding whose eyes Elsa had complimented. "See? Liam has pretty blue eyes, too. Mama says it's because they're brothers."

"Who is this then, that our little Duckling is so taken with?" Gerda asked. She and Snow had finally stopped hugging and she was now looking for her hug from Emma. "These are the Jones boys, yes? You're right, Elsa, such blue, blue eyes."

Elsa felt her body unfreeze as Liam's attention moved off her and onto her mother as Snow introduced Liam and Killian to her friends. Slowly the heat in her cheeks receded.

"We got Gerda's note about your visitors from Southern Isles. Let me guess, sniffing around Elsa for a marriage contract?" David asked, his expression dour.

"I don't have to tell you what a trial it is to have a daughter. My angel is growing so fast and so is your lovely Duckling. The boys, they will be flocking. Pity we can't have open season on them like we do with the pheasants, eh?" Alvar looked as pained as David at the thought of their daughters' future suitors.

Alvar and Gerda were not keen on arranged marriages, having been pushed into their own. It had been a happy but, unexpected outcome, that they'd fallen deeply in love, but they were aware this was very much the exception to the rule. They loved Elsa, as David and Snow loved Emma, and wouldn't consider forcing her into a betrothal contract. No matter how much nagging or how many scenarios their respective Councils put forth, neither set of parents would budge.

Emma and Elsa were going to marry their future partners for love, but even this prospect left a sour taste in their fathers' mouths.

Doting daddies, Alvar and David, were of one mind when it came to future husbands for their daughters. Handing over their precious angels in marriage was going to cause them both acute pain when the occasions finally eventuated. During their visits to each other's land, they would look on until Snow and Gerda discussed the possible romantic futures for Emma and Elsa, and the grown men would quite literally run away so they wouldn't have to listen. There'd be drinking and much mutual commiseration that their daughters would be old enough to marry way too soon for either of them.

Initial greetings and introductions made, the royal party headed up to the palace to get the visitors settled.

Princes Vir and Kell witnessed the arrival of the Misthaven royals from the window of their guest apartments. The young royals' stop over in Arendelle had been arranged many months ago by their father, King Sorgen. The wily King had sent the four eldest to different lands in the hope of sowing the seeds for advantageous future alliances via marriage. He'd already requested for his eldest son, Caleb, and the third oldest, Lars, to visit Misthaven, knowing full well that Emma was Crown Princess and that no marriage contract had yet been drawn for her.

Knowing they were going to meet Queen Snow and King David before their brothers; hence getting a chance to edge ahead of Caleb and Lars in the Misthaven marriage stakes, made both boys incredibly smug and had their accompanying ambassador plotting.

They'd already encountered the very large obstacle that was King Alvar. The princes had been greeted in the spirit of genuine warmth and friendship. Once the public welcome was completed, however, the very tall and imposing Alvar had taken them to his study. He was all smiles as he picked up a very thick piece of wood from the pile near the fire. He explained in detail to both young men that there would not be any promise of a betrothal with his eight year old daughter for either one. As he had talked, he had slowly bent the wood until it snapped.

When the princes had reported Alvar's warning to Ambassador Quist, the cunning little man was not at all deterred. This was not the first protective father he'd dealt with. He'd assured them they would not leave Arendelle, disappointed.

"If we play this right, we could make Father very happy. Shall we throw dice or cut cards?" Kell asked, reaching for a plate of sugared fruits. He was a solid boy, more muscled than most boys his age. "Highest gets Arendelle, but has to get around Alvar." The intimation being Elsa would reach marriageable age sooner so whoever won her would get a crown quicker.

"I'm not touching cards, dice or anything else you've had those sticky fingers of yours all over. Look at you, you're a disgrace. You've the table manners of a pig, not a prince. It's Misthaven for you. She's still a baby, she'll not mind you wearing half of what you eat," Vir said. He was as fastidious as Kell was sloppy, but both boys were sharp of mind and sneaky of nature. Whatever his faults, Sorgen had raised very smart children; they had no choice. There were rumours that there had been a fourteenth son who had proven to be less bright than Sorgen considered useful. If this fourteenth had ever existed, he was certainly gone now.

"Shut up," Kell bit back and threw a handful of nuts at his brother.

"Now, now, Your Highnesses. We must work together on this if you are both to succeed here," Ambassador Quist reminded them. "We must keep eyes and ears open. An opportunity to play the game always presents itself in some form or another. Mark my words. If the parents cannot be persuaded to enter into a contact now, then you may have to ingratiate yourself with the children. Win them over now, while they are young. You will have to wait a little longer to secure them, but given the response to our visit by the King, no other candidate will have gained even that much of an advantage."

"Do you know who those boys are that arrived with Misthaven? I am guessing the little blonde girl is the princess," Vir asked. He was zeroed in on Emma using a spyglass. "She's quite pretty for a baby. They say her mother was the fairest in the land. But she just reached for that dark haired boy's hand. What do you make of that Quist?"

The Ambassador took the spyglass that Vir held out to him and he took a good long look. "Hmm, perhaps that is the competition," He said, collapsing the spyglass and tapping it on his palm. "I think we need to have some ears in Princess Elsa's bedchamber. I understand that Emma will be sleeping in there and, where you have females, whatever the age, there is gossip. I have just the thing."

Vir and Kell looked askance at each other as Quist left the room and returned a few minutes later holding a small silver clock that had a mirror as its face. He was about to pass it to Kell, but changed his mind upon seeing the boy's grubby fingers. He passed it to Vir.

"This has been enchanted. Present it to Emma as a belated birthday present, she turned five a few days ago. Anything said within twenty feet of this, we will hear from this," Quist said and held up a mirror that fit neatly in the palm of his hand. "Rest assured, things will be said that we can use."

Vir took the clock, gingerly. Like all his family, he had a thorough distaste for all magical things. He was, however, very fond of mirrors. He smiled as he inspected his reflection in the clock and tried to visualise Alvar's crown atop his own head. "Well, now. Happy birthday, Princess Emma."


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Arendelle

**A/N Hello all. I haven't had a chance to respond to all the wonderful generous reviewers (stupid real life getting in the way!), but I promise I will this weekend.**

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to Arendelle**

The Arendelle Palace was an exquisite building and fully displayed the magnificent artistry of the Land's long pedigree of exceptional stone masons and wood workers. Set against a backdrop of immense cliffs, it was impressive when viewed from the docks, but up close it was breath taking. Inside it was a gorgeous confection of brightly painted ceilings and polished wooden accents with glorious intricate stone inlayed floors. Passing in through the huge doorway into the entry hall, Killian and Liam's mouths hung open in awe. Elsa, who had been surreptitiously stealing looks at Liam all the way up from the docks and trying to find something to say to him that made her sound intelligent, saw her opening.

"Our palace is one of the oldest in all the Lands. My family has lived here for seven generations. I'm number seven. Each one adds something to it. Father has plans for a whole new wing," Elsa said, proud that she'd spoken without getting tongue-tied.

"It's so big! Aunt Gerda says that after lunch you're going to show me all of your favourite places," Emma said. "Can Killian and Liam come, too?"

Elsa faltered for a few moments, trying to gather her wits. She was so looking forward to spending time with Emma because she rarely got to act like a normal girl. Gerda was letting her off her usual lessons while Emma was visiting and she was looking forward to being completely carefree and playing however they chose. Elsa knew having the object of her crush along for the afternoon would inhibit her fun because she couldn't handle the embarrassment if she said or did anything to give Liam the impression she was just a silly little girl. His presence would also put paid to the plans Elsa had to ask Emma questions about the oldest Jones.

There was also the ever present threat that her control over her magic would slip. Elsa had no idea what Liam might think of her having ice magic.

Waiting for Elsa to answer Emma's question, Liam and Killian exchanged looks. It was obvious to Liam that Elsa wasn't too keen on having he and his brother joining in for the tour.

"Perhaps, Her Highness, would prefer not to have us tagging along," Liam suggested.

"Why? They can come, too, can't they, Elsa? Killian loves exploring. He already knows the secret passageways at home as good as me." Emma, eyes bright and smile wide, nodded at her friend to encourage Elsa's agreement. "Then after we can play with the puppies."

"After you wander all over the palace it's a nap for you, young lady," Snow's voice cut in, as she'd been keeping an ear tuned to what her daughter was up to. She turned back to Gerda. "Last night she was so excited that we were arriving this morning, that I couldn't get her to sleep until well after midnight." She leaned in to whisper in Gerda's ear. "Perhaps you could ask Elsa to make it a quick tour this afternoon?"

"Consider it done," Gerda said, and winked. "Plenty of time tomorrow for the full exploration."

"No, Mama, I don't . . . ," Began Emma's inevitable protest as she ran around David and Alvar to stand next to her mother. Her plea was cut short as her father swooped her up.

"Yes, Mama," David insisted, nodding at his pouting daughter. Emma's shoulders slumped because there was no getting around both her parents.

The group had been walking through the grand hall and had reached a door that led to the smaller and private family dining room. Gerda stepped ahead and turned with her back to the door. She held out her hands to Snow in a placating gesture. "Now, please don't be cross with us, but we don't get to see your gorgeous little cherub anywhere near as much as we want," Gerda began by way of warning.

"What did you do?" Snow asked, warily.

"We know you don't usually make a big fuss over birthdays," Alvar said as he leaned over to lightly pinch Emma's cheeks. "Such a sweet and perfect little angel, even when she's pouting. Our Elsa is just the same. Full of light, always." He turned and smiled indulgently at his daughter who was now looking quite flushed. Alvar would often wax lyrical about Elsa, seeing no reason to hold back in his praise of his beloved daughter. He shook his head as he brought himself back to the surprise they'd planned for the little girl they considered their niece, despite the lack of a blood relationship.

"We just couldn't resist," Gerda said as she pushed open the doors to reveal the dining room fully decked out in tasteful but, still elaborate, party decorations. The central table was covered in treats of every variety with platters of fruit and sandwiches bulking out the buffet. A side table was piled high with what were obviously birthday presents, if the ribbons and bows adorning them were any indication.

Gerda fully understood why Snow tried very hard not to spoil Emma. She subscribed to those same principals when it came to her Elsa. Both sets of parents understood that the best monarchs were those who didn't lose themselves in indulgences. David and Alvar, like good and well trained husbands, tried to stand firm on the no spoiling rule, but more often than not they were wrapped around their daughters' dainty fingers.

"Aunt Gerda? Uncle Alvar? Is that for me?" Emma's jaw had dropped open in awe, her eyes had zeroed in on the enormous cake taking pride of place in the centre of the table.

It was love at first sight.

She tried to squirm out of her father's arms, desperate to bridge the gap to her newest True Love, but he held her tight.

"Yes, little Duckling. How could we let pass your five years birthday without proper celebration," Alvar said, winking at Emma. "If your Mama insists on you napping this afternoon, you may as well do it on a very full tummy, yes?"

David chuckled as he noticed Alvar steadfastly avoided looking at Snow.

"Gerda, this is, this is, well, it's . . . a lot," Snow said, trying to sound at least a little disapproving, but she was already eyeing off the strawberry custard pie.

"Well, you've had a long voyage and I know what ship food is like. Also, you've two growing boys here. Both heroes for saving our Duckling, as you said in your letter, but so thin. I won't have it said that Arendelle doesn't know how to provide for its guests," Alvar smiled at Liam and Killian, unaware that reminding Elsa of their brave deeds only made Liam seem even more like the prince from her book and her admiration for him, deepened.

"What do you say young Sirs, ready for a feast?" It was phrased as a question but the boys knew better than to do anything but nod obediently as they followed everyone into the dining room. They looped the puppies' leashes over one of the curtain tie-back hooks and one of the attending servants offered to fetch them some bowls of water and some meat.

"Such a handsome pair of little gentlemen," Gerda commented quietly to Snow and gestured towards the boys. "We've knights who've not half their manners."

Killian picked up a plate and offered to fill it for Emma. She smiled, practically drooling. She would point to what she wanted and Killian would get it for her as his arms were a little longer and could reach to the middle. Snow winced when she realised most of the repast was finger food and she knew where a large amount of what Killian piled on that plate was going to end up. She really needed to start dressing Emma is some darker colours

Not to be outdone by his brother, Liam had offered to assist Elsa with her plate as well and she nearly swooned.

Looking at the extravagance on display in the dining room, Gerda had to admit she might have gone a little overboard, but she simply couldn't help herself.

"I know it seems a lot," Gerda started to explain when she followed Snow's gaze to the presents waiting for Emma. She ran her hand gently over her baby bump. "This little one is, well, it was the same when I was carrying Elsa. I just feel so full of love for family and I can't hold it back." Her pregnancy had evoked all these feelings compelling her to nurture, but it would be nearly six months before she came to term and she once again had a baby to fuss over. Elsa's birthday was nearly nine months away. Add that to the love she bore for Emma and an explosion of food and presents was bound to happen.

"Please don't be cross. Elsa wanted so much to come the party you threw for Emma, but morning sickness has been brutal this time around and I just couldn't contemplate any kind of travel. When you wrote that you would be getting here much earlier than planned, we put our heads together and came up with this. It was most peculiar but planning the menu actually made my morning sickness easier to manage. But I think it may have influenced my choices. " She said, as if she just realised how many sweets and desserts were in the buffet.

"I'm not cross. This really is just lovely and so kind of you," Snow said. She put down her plate on the only free space on the table holding the presents so she could hug Gerda. "Just look how happy Emma is."

"I see how happy she is when she looks at Killian," Gerda commented, clearly fishing for information. "It's so nice that she has someone her age to play with, now."

"Aren't they adorable together? They're soul mates! Confirmed by the Blue Fairy, herself," Snow whispered. Gerda smiled, delightedly.

"Really? But that's wonderful. Soul mates _and_ he saved Emma's life. That's the substance of legends," Gerda said. "Very fitting for the daughter of True Love." She suddenly stiffened and an amazed and speculative look bloomed on her face. "Oh, do you think? Will they? When they grow up?"

The two queens carried on like they'd just aged back to excited and overly romantic fourteen year olds.

"Be True Love? Get married? Have babies? Not all soul mates end up as True Love," Snow said. She tried to sound as if she was being objective, but her own hopes bled through her show of detachment. "But wouldn't it be perfect?" The two women smiled dreamily.

No more than two feet away, the enchanted clock that an unsuspecting maid had added to the pile of presents at the behest of Quist, picked up every word. Up in their apartments the wily Ambassador and the two princes absorbed the information and began to plot.


	7. Chapter 7: Party

_**A/N: My apologies for the short chapter, but real life has been unkind of late and I wanted to get something up so you knew I hadn't dropped off the planet!. So many kind people have been reviewing and favouriting (is that a word?) I just don't know how to thank you all. You really are the sweetest pixies.**_

The enormous birthday cake was every bit as delicious as it looked and, despite the evidence to the contrary on the front of her shirt and cheeks, Emma had actually managed to get a generous portion of it into her stomach.

Neither Emma, Killian nor Liam had ever had chocolate before. The boys had only just started to learn where their taste preferences lay. Prior to moving to the castle they ate anything they could get, like or dislike wasn't an issue as long as it kept them alive. During their short time with Granny and Ruby they'd been too shocked at their turn of fortune to do more than wonder at having full stomachs. Liam thought chocolate was alright but found himself still leaning more towards savoury, while his younger brother and Emma, each took one taste of the luscious chocolate ganache beckoning to them from between the cake layers and were promptly addicted.

"You like chocolate? It's my favourite. I'd have it for dessert every night, but Mother says I can only have it once a week or for special meals, else I won't appreciate it as much," Elsa said. She picked up a truffle, one of the few remaining from the pile that David and Alvar were pretending they hadn't decimated. "Here, you have to try this."

Emma took the proffered truffle but the high quality chocolate had softened considerably in the warmth of the room and the delicate shell was quickly squashed between her grasping fingers. The liquid centre shot out and over Emma's hand and down the front of her dress. Unperturbed, she stuffed the mangled truffle in her eager mouth and moaned at the glorious taste. She'd barely swallowed before she was licking the melted chocolate off her fingers.

"Alright, Duckling, the party is over for you," Snow said, shaking her head. She reached for a napkin and wondered where to wipe first.

"Can't I finish my cake, Mama?" Emma asked. Her tummy was nearly full to bursting but her mouth still watered.

"I think you're wearing quite enough food, for now," Snow said, but she leaned in and kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Don't worry, Emma, Alvar made the same sort of mess the first few times he had chocolate," Gerda said, winking at her husband. "Big strong hands and truffles were an unfortunate mix. Caramel from ear to ear and almost impossible to get out of his beard." She walked over and tapped Alvar's stomach. "Now, the truffles make a mess of his waistline instead, and we are forever getting his trousers let out."

"My Love, that is an outrageous lie!" Alvar protested, pulling his frame up to full attention and turning side on to his guests. "I am as trim as the day we married. I can still get into the trousers I wore for our wedding." He ran his palm over his relatively flat belly.

"Yes, Dear, of course you can," Gerda replied, smiling sweetly. "I get them let out when he's away," she whispered to Snow.

"You're not the only one," Snow whispered back, and the two friends snickered.

"Aunt Snow, will you not let Emma open her presents, now?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, Sweetie, Emma needs to wash those hands before she goes anywhere near these beautiful presents," Snow said. The hands in question were pointing to the cake, requesting Killian to get Emma her third slice. He smiled as he put it on a plate and passed it to her.

"Thank you, Killian," Emma said, taking back her plate. "Would you like to share?"

"Honestly, I am completely full," Killian said. He smiled, shyly, and scratched behind his left ear. "You offered me cake the day we met."

"I wanted to help you. You looked so hungry," Emma said.

"You have helped, Killian. You've helped us both. You'll be a wonderful and kind queen, one day," Liam said. "It will be our honour to serve you as we will serve Snow and David."

Emma was glowing under the high praise that she knew was genuinely meant. Not knowing how to respond, she busied herself with her cake.

"Speaks well, this Sir Liam Jones," Alvar commented quietly to David. "Gerda said you didn't only knight them. You've taken them both in as your wards."

David nodded. "Yes. Snow and Emma are totally besotted with both of them. You know how soft Snow's heart is and Killian and Emma," He paused as he gaze shifted to his beloved daughter. "She has been so lonely. Even if we didn't owe them everything for saving Emma, Snow was never going to let those boys leave the castle," David said. He went on to fill Alvar in on the events that had taken place at the coal mine and the boys' role in saving Emma. Alvar was thoroughly impressed, but he knew his friend very well and was aware there was something being held back. He took David by the elbow and led him to a quiet corner of the room.

"I notice you do not speak of the second time young Killian rescued our Duckling. Is it connected to your visiting us so much earlier than you had planned?"

"Everything to do with it, but I should wait until it is just the four of us before we discuss it," David, said, his tone grave and his volume low.

"From the looks of it, the time is nearly upon us," Alvar said, watching as Snow hugged Gerda and then Elsa in thanks for their thoughtfulness at throwing Emma a party.

Gerda called over one of the maids. "Tansy, please show Sir Liam and Sir Killian to the side garden so they can, well, let the puppies do what puppies do." She turned to Liam. "Elsa will come and get you to show you both around the palace. First, I think Snow would appreciate getting Emma cleaned up a little before the grand exploration." She looked at Elsa, who nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for my party, Aunt Gerda," Emma said. She reached up to give Gerda a hug but Snow intercepted her and giving those, oh so grubby, hands a wide berth, turned her daughter towards the door.

"Really, Gerda, I can do it," Snow protested, but Elsa had already put down her plate and beckoned for Emma to follow her.

"It's fine, Aunt Snow, I want to spend as much time with Emma as I can. C'mon, Duckling, I can't wait to show you all the Promenade," Elsa said, then she and Emma disappeared out the door.

Liam and Killian collected the puppies and followed Tansy, as instructed, leaving the adults and the serving footmen.

"Well, shall we adjourn to my study?" Alvar suggested. David and Snow nodded, while Gerda gave instructions to move Emma's unopened presents up to Elsa's chambers.

Up in the guest suite, Quist closed the enchanted mirror as the party had drawn to a close and there would be no further opportunity to eavesdrop until the clock was situated in Elsa's apartment. He turned around to see Vir scowling.

"Misthaven has a soul mate and the Queen already looking to marry them up. That's not helpful," Vir said, rather unnecessarily as the only other occupants of the room, his brother and Quist, had obviously heard the news for themselves.

The Ambassador gave the young man a look of derision. "Helpful? All knowledge can be helpful in politics, provided it's viewed in the correct way."

"Soul mates, Quist. Not some passing fancy. That's Fate at work," Vir reminded him.

"Misthaven's King and Queen are sentimental fools just like, Alvar and Gerda. Both want their daughters to marry for True Love." Quist snorted with derision. "Ridiculous! Love has no place on the throne. But we can use a broken heart for our advantage."

An oily smile slithered over the Ambassador's face. "Happenstance has placed this soul mate, superfluous to our needs, within our reach. Little boys have accidents. A slip off the parapets, a fall from a horse, torn apart by wild creatures. So very tragic, such a waste, but hardly remarkable. Once the soul mate is disposed of, it becomes almost impossible for the little princess to find the type of love her parents have. Politics and strategy will take precedence, just as they should. An alliance with Southern would be most advantageous and, a marriage contract between their precious Emma and a handsome young prince, very attractive. A Crown Princess is usually expected to marry and produce an heir."

"Best get to planning, then," Kell said, clearly not at all bothered by the thought of disposing of Killian.

"Now that's the sort of attitude that will make your father proud," Quist said, approvingly.

Vir slapped his brother upside the head. "You couldn't plan your way out of a sack."

Kell responded by shoving a handful of grapes in his brother's face and suddenly Quist had a brawl on his hands.

"Stop!" Shouted the Ambassador, trying to pull the boys apart. "The best way to wage war is with the mind. Have you learned nothing?"

"I have, but sometimes you just have to hit something or someone, because it feels so, so good," Vir said, and ended the fight by knocking out Kell with the heavy silver fruit bowl.

Quist rolled his and thanked the heavens that he'd been an only child.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

_**A/N: Finally got this one done. Oh, how it has plagued me. Been wanting to get it on the virtual page but real life has been tripping me up. This is mostly fluff and no nasty Southern Princes muddying the waters for this one. I so, so needed some niceness after the heartbreak of Firebird - *sniffle*.**_

 _ **Thank you to all those wonderful generous souls reviewing and reading. You get me through the day.**_

 **Chapter 8: Secrets**

On the way up to Elsa's chambers Emma related the full story of her rescue at the mine.

"Goodness! Were you scared? Those coal heaps are like little mountains," Elsa said, not able to stop herself from giving her little friend a quick hug.

"Not when I climbed it. I just wanted to catch the flutterby. Then Killian climbed all the way up to get me and he was so brave that I was brave, too," Emma said. She leaned in to whisper in Elsa's ear. "It was a bit scary when I looked down sitting in the sled thing, but don't tell Mama or she won't let me go real sledding when winter comes. I keep telling her I'm not too little."

Elsa nodded gravely as she crossed her heart with her finger. "I swear. I'll never tell. But go on. So you were on the top and about to slide down," she prompted.

"I was scared a bit, but then Killian hugged me and he was all warm and safe-feeling and it was fun whizzing down. Well, until the sled fell over and we fell out, but we weren't hurt much. Lots and lots of bruises. Poor Killian got the mostest 'cos he was keeping me safe."

"Really? That is just the sweetest, bravest thing. Killian is such a wonderful boy and Liam is so clever thinking up the way to get you both down," Elsa said, completely unaware of how dreamy her expression had grown at thinking of Liam.

"I love that they live with us. I get to see Killian every day. I have someone to play with now and he's so good at playing pirates," Emma said, enthusiastically. "Papa begs us not to steal the treasure from the big safe room and he looks so worried that we'll really, really do it." Emma grinned, proudly.

"Does Liam not play at pirating, too?" Elsa asked.

Emma's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped opened before she started to giggle. "No! We tried to get him to make the plan to get the treasure 'cos Killian says Liam's plans always work. But Liam says if Killian tries to steal the crown jewels he won't own him anymore and then he'll be the one to catch us and throw us in the brig to rot with all the other scabby pirates he catches," Emma said with as much drama as she could muster. "Papa said that if Liam got to catch us he'd have to put us in the deepest, darkest dungeon, the one with the really big rats, so he wouldn't be giving us favoratish. Um, that's not right,' Emma mused, her brow furrowed as she searched her vocabulary for the right word. "Favorushm?"

"It's alright, I don't know the word either but I know what you mean," Elsa assured her. "Well, Liam is a Knight and he'd have to catch the pirates, even if they are the Crown Princess and his own brother Knight," Elsa said, playing along. "But I'm sure that Liam is too noble to ever really de-own his adorable little brother."

Emma bit her lip and looked about to make sure no-one was listening as she confided in her friend. "Liam said that he'd get the reward from the Crown and use it to bribe the guards to let us out in time for supper. But if we hide the treasure like all pirates do, then Killian and me can go and get it and we can run away together to pirate the high seas. It's the best game."

They had reached Elsa's chambers and she pushed the door open to let Emma in first. "I'm so glad you're not lonely like I am. This palace is so big and the staff are so busy that no-one has time to play with me," Elsa said.

Emma turned to her friend and threw her arms around her. "I'm sorry. I wish we lived next door so we could all play together."

"I wish you lived here, too, but I won't be lonely much longer. I can't wait for my new brother or sister to get here." Elsa pulled back to smile at Emma and noticed the younger girl catch her breath. "What?"

"Mama wanted to tell you and Aunt Gerda and Uncle Alvar," Emma said, biting her bottom lip.

Sensing that this secret was sitting very loosely on Emma's tongue, Elsa prodded. "You know, Aunt Snow has probably already told Mother and Father." She leaned in towards Emma. "Probably doing it right this very second."

Emma bit down harder on her lip but her excitement at sharing practically shoved the words out. "I'm getting a baby brother, too." She whispered in Elsa's ear. "But I have to wait for soooooooo looooong."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! Me too, I have to wait, too, but you have Killian and Liam, right now," Elsa said, envy clear in her tone, to which Emma responded with a big smile and a nod. "Alright, I am going to get a wash cloth for your face and hands. Do you have any trousers. I want to take you to the Promenade and skirts just get in the way."

"I do. Mama, lets me wear them for playing," Emma said. "I'll get them out."

Elsa went to the jug of water and basin that was always ready for her in her private bathing room. She picked up a cloth and got it good and wet. When she returned to her bedroom it seemed as though Emma's hands looked a bit less grubby than she'd originally thought, but didn't dwell on it as she was anxious to get the fun underway. Another trip to rinse the cloth and then remove the chocolate plastered to Emma's cheeks was required. Once she was cleaned up and dressed in soft tan trousers and a knitted vest over a blouse, Elsa changed into her own set of trousers and they were off.

Having collected Liam and Killian, Elsa led them straight to a stairwell off the main hallway on the second floor. They climbed quite a few sets of stairs until they reached a very wide doorway.

"This is the Promenade," Elsa announced proudly. She had brought her little group out of the stairwell and into a long gallery. It was lined with narrow windows on the side, each one no more that four inches wide, set into a wood panelled wall. Paintings lined the long wall opposite. Large fireplaces were set at each end. "We get such bad winters here that just going for a walk takes so much work with getting in the right clothes and slogging through the snow. My great, great grand father had this built so great, great grand mother could get some exercise without getting her boots wet. Apparently she was very delicate and given to fevers."

"It's warm! How do they keep it warm when the fires aren't lit" Liam asked. It wasn't a particularly cold day but it should definitely have been cooler in the Promenade than it currently was. He directed his gaze at Elsa in query and for a moment she was stuck just staring back at those soft blue eyes with not a word in her head and a dizzy smile on her lips.

"It's coming from here," Killian said. He was holding his palm over a grate set into the floor. His voice drew Elsa out of her stunned mullet state. She blinked a few times and found some words.

"The vents bring the warm air from the kitchens, but the best bit is the floor," Elsa said.

"Really?" Emma asked, exchanging a wondering expression with Killian. They looked down with interest but didn't see anything special about the polished black and white tiles laid in a checkerboard pattern.

"Not wide enough for checkers or chess," Liam observed.

"You don't know how to play chess," Killian said with a snort.

"I'm going to learn. David, promised," Liam shot back.

"No chess or checkers here," Elsa smirked and bent to take off her slippers. "Watch," she said, and jogged a few steps on the carpet runner that lay next to the wall, then jumped onto the tiles. They were so highly polished that she slid along for several feet before she folded her body so that she went into a short spin as if she were ice skating.

Enormous smiles erupted on the faces of the other three children and their boots were quickly shed. Elsa and her guests spent the next half hour twirling and having mock skating races. Emma and Killian tried some mock skate waltzing, and they were really rather good at it. Elsa looked longingly at Liam, hoping he'd offer to try dancing with her and too shy to ask him herself, but oblivious as always, Liam left Elsa with that particular wish unfulfilled.

After they all put their shoes and boots back on and, while they were already up so high, Elsa took them up another flight of stairs to the viewing cupola on the roof and pointed out some of the landmarks, including a spectacular view of the harbour and the Roaring Falls. It was a huge waterfall formed by the Moaning River as it fell over the Black Cliffs into a roiling dense white misty fog, 260 feet below. Also clearly seen was the town clock and Elsa knew she needed to move her little tour group on as Snow was expecting Emma to be returned for her nap.

They stopped at the Palace Chapel on the way back down.

"This is where all the Arendelle rulers get coronated. I mean, have their coronations," Elsa said. "I sometimes sneak in here and practice. I know I won't get coronated for a long time, but it's so, so important and I'm so worried that I'll be so scared that it'll get away from me." In her mind's eye she saw enormous icicles forming on the ceiling because she was terrified of making a fool of herself with all of the pomp and circumstance and lose control of her magic. In her nightmares citizens screamed and ran from the chapel.

"What will get away?" Elsa jumped as Liam appeared next to her, his brows drawn together in confusion.

"Um, um," Elsa foundered, scrabbling around for any plausible explanation except the truth. She looked away from Liam's inquisitive expression, her eyes landing on the portrait of her mother. It had been painted in the weeks leading up to her coronation and in her hands she held the royal orb and sceptre in the traditional pose. Looking back at Liam without quite meeting his eyes, as many young children do when they are prevaricating, she pointed to the painting. "The royal orb. It's really heavy and slippery. I'm afraid I'll drop it on the Officiate's foot and it will roll down the aisle."

Liam smiled kindly. "You'll be much stronger when you're older and your hands will be bigger. You won't have any trouble hanging on to that big silver ball. I'm sure you will do your parents and your Land, proud, Your Highness," he said.

Elsa's crush grew exponentially, conveniently forgetting she wasn't worried so much about holding the royal orb as she was with freezing it to an unrecognisable lump . . . and the nice boy being so kind had no clue as to the tremendous power she was still learning to control. The guilt of lying to Liam when he was attempting to make her feel better made her want to cry. For a few moments she struggled to stay silent. As much as she adored her parents, Elsa desperately also wanted to have friends her own age that fully understood what she could do and accepted her for it.

"Aunt Gerda looks so pretty," Emma said, admiring the portrait.

"You'll be even prettier when you get your crown," Killian said quietly in Emma's ear. She didn't look at him but she blushed and pushed lightly at his shoulder with hers, companionably.

While Elsa was tussling with telling them about her magic, Liam's attention, always attracted by anything literary, fell on a large book sitting open underneath Gerda's portrait. He wandered over to take a closer look. The pages contained several columns and in neat rows were listed names, numbers and the names of realms and Lands.

"What does this record?" Liam asked.

"That's the Royal Record. It goes back many hundreds of years. It has all the names of all the children of the royal families and the peers with any connection to Arendelle." She walked over to stand next to Liam so she could point out a few things. Emma and Killian followed. "All the Arendelle royals are on this side. When we got a new royal baby they put the name in here and then they record the name of who they are contracted to marry."

"They didn't get to choose who to marry for themselves?" Liam was horrified. He didn't rightly know all the ins and ours of marriage but he thought choice would be one of them. "I thought royals would have that freedom."

"Well, no, the Council usually decides where the best marriages to help Arendelle would be," Elsa said.

"Are you there, Elsa?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I am at the bottom, here," she pointed to her name.

Emma was only just starting to learn to read but it was clear there was no other name matched to Elsa's in the corresponding column. She pointed to the empty space. "The Council didn't put a name in for you to marry?"

"I do get to choose. Mother and Father were betrothed just after Mother was born. They hated each other the first time they met. She thought he was too full of himself and he thought she was too wild for a future queen. When there was all that trouble and Mother went to stay with Aunt Snow, Father would write to her and tell her to be strong. They got along much better when they just sent letters back and forth. They kept writing and Mother says she fell in love with him through the letters but she didn't really know it until they met again. When Aunt Snow told her and Father about Uncle David breaking the Sleeping Curse with True Love's Kiss, they made up their minds that the Council wouldn't choose anymore." Elsa looked at Emma and sighed. "I'm so glad, because I want to marry for love. Maybe I'll even have a True Love. It's so romantic to think there is one special person out there, just for me." She forced herself not to look at Liam.

"But what if you have one but you never find them?" Killian asked.

Elsa laughed at such a notion. "Silly, True Loves always find each other. It's Fate. Everyone knows that," she said, rolling her eyes. "Of course, I may not actually have one. But you, Emma, because of Uncle David and Aunt Snow being True Loves, then you must have one. That would only be fair. They'd let you marry your True Love, won't they? I mean, being what they are, they'd have to."

Emma wrinkled her nose and shook her head, dismissively. "I don't care about any old True Love. I'm going to marry Killian. We already decided," she finished with a determined pout. What had actually happened was that Emma decided she was going to marry him so she could wear her Mama's wedding dress and then they could never be separated. This was as a result of a careless comment made by Johanna that children who played together didn't always live near each other when they grew up and married.

Once Emma made up her mind, Killian had agreed because he quite liked the idea of never being separated from Emma. He was a bit nervous when she told him he'd have to get her parents' permission and he knew he'd have to get Liam's permission, too, but he'd brave anything for Emma when she smiled at him in a certain way. They'd just not had the chance to do it, yet.

Liam's eyebrows shot heavenward as he turned to his brother who was beaming at Emma. "Killian Jones, I absolutely forbid you from marrying anyone, at least until you are 12, maybe 11, if you behave yourself."

Killian grimaced. He didn't like to go against his brother's wishes.

"Don't be so mean, Liam. Killian and me already planned it all out, so there." She stamped her foot and linked arms with Killian, just as the chiming of the clock sounded the hour.

Liam frowned. "Killian, I have to go meet David, now. You and me will talk about you _not_ getting married, after supper." He turned to Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma, but I doubt Snow and David would approve, either. You're the Crown Princess." He bowed to her, then to Elsa. "Thank you for the tour, Your Highness. It was fun on the Promenade. You've been very kind."

"You're welcome. Do you need me to show you the way back to the main hall?" Elsa asked.

"No, no. I memorised it," Liam said, tapping a finger to his forehead. He clapped Killian on the shoulder and headed off.

Elsa waited until he had disappeared into the stairwell, then turned to her friend.

"Emma? If you have a True Love then your s'posed to be with them," Elsa said, gently. "Like soul mates. All the stories say so."

At the mention of soul mates, Emma's face lit up. "Then it's alright, 'cos Killian and me are."

"What? No, Emma, you can't just say you're soul mates, it has to actually be true," Elsa chided.

"We are. Blue Fairy, said so," Killian said, growing a little bolder as Emma took his hand. He tried not to think about Liam's censure. "Right after Emma saved me with her -." He stopped and clapped a hand over his mouth, but Elsa was too sharp.

"With her, what?" Elsa asked, squinting her eyes and peering at her friend as if she could work it out if she looked hard enough.

Emma shuffled her feet and looked down. "I'm not s'posed to say."

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'd never, ever go against you, Emma, you must know that. I'd sooner die," Elsa said, earnestly.

"I just can't. I promised Mama and I'm a big girl now and have to keep it," Emma's eyes grew shiny as she pleaded with her friend to understand. Elsa patted her hand.

"A promise is a promise. You're right. Please don't be sad. You don't have to tell me," Elsa assured her. Emma smiled and nodded. "So you are soul mates? Truly?"

Killian and Emma both nodded.

"Well, then, that's almost True Love, I think. Maybe you'll grow up and be True Loves, too," Elsa said. "Of course, I'm not absolutely sure." she chewed on the inside of her cheek as an idea struck her. "I know, why don't we put you in the book as betrotheds. Is that a word?" She shook her head. "Never mind, let's put it in now." She clapped her hands, excitedly. "You're as close to family as any I've got."

"But you heard Liam. I'm not allowed to get married," Killian said, despondently, and scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor. "I guess that means promising to get married, too."

"We already promised each other," Emma said, smiling brightly. "Before Liam said you couldn't, so we get first place." That lightened Killian's expression, considerably.

"All the best stories are about secret loves," Elsa looked about the room and found a pen and ink. Carefully, in her best and tidiest writing, she wrote in Emma and Killian's names. "There! All official, in a secret kind of way."

Emma squealed in delight and kissed Killian on the cheek. He blushed and scratched behind his ear.

"Now, that makes it _really_ official," Elsa said, and cast her eyes back to the open page and wondered how Liam's name would look written next to hers.


	9. Chapter 9: My Magical Friend

**A/N: If things go well, I may be able to post another chapter very shortly as it is almost done - fingers crossed! We're about to get to some of the key 'bits'!**

 **Thank you to all the wonderful generous reviewers and everyone else reading this little twiddle of mine. It's just magical having so many on this ride with me :o)**

 **Big hugs.**

As promised, Elsa delivered Emma back to her mother on time. All of her birthday presents had been brought up and arranged for her to open, but Snow insisted she nap first. The smallest princess was popped into bed, accompanied by a prodigious amount of grumbling that was completely ignored by her mother. While Emma napped, Elsa and Killian took the puppies out to play in the garden.

"The puppies are gorgeous," Elsa said. "I so wish I could have one. But Father's old dog died a few months ago and he isn't ready to take in another one, yet. He and Tor were always together. When I was really little, I'd ride on Tor's back and Father would lead me about this garden."

"Really? He must have been a big dog," Killian commented as he untangled Jib's lead for the upteenth time.

"He was enormous," Elsa confirmed. "But gentle."

Tor had been fiercely protective of Alvar, Gerda and Elsa, but he'd been an absolute pushover for small children.

"I can't imagine losing Jib or Leo," Killian said quietly as he dropped down to scoop Jib up in a tight hug. He would have picked up Leo, too, if he could have managed it. He looked so sad that Elsa felt guilty for mentioning Tor.

"Oh, Killian I didn't mean to make you sad. It's alright. Tor was very, very old for a dog, He lived a long and happy life and fell asleep by the fire at Father's feet and he just didn't wake up." She put a hand on his arm in companionable understanding. "Jib and Leo are only babies. They won't die of old age for a long, long time." She smiled gently and Killian found a smile to give her in exchange.

Leo started to bark at a particularly cheeky sparrow and pulled his lead from Elsa's slack hold. Jib wanted to follow, so Killian put her down and they chased each other about until Jib skidded too close to the fish pond, and in she went. Killian fell in trying to pull Jib out of the one muddy spot and they returned inside so he clean himself off. The head stable boy offered to tidy up the very grubby Jib while Elsa went to see if Emma was up from her nap and ready for dinner.

Elsa opened the door to her chambers carefully and was glad she did so, as Emma was still asleep. Plonking herself on her bed, Elsa picked up the book she was only halfway through and began to read. The storyline described an elaborate party being thrown for the young heroine where she had her first dance with her beau. Fanciful wishes filled Elsa's mind and her magic took them and crafted an ice sculpture in Liam's likeness. It was an excellent representation.

Except for one glaring issue.

Liam's curly hair, which Elsa adored, proved quite resistant to being reproduced in ice. She frowned. Instead of a lively mop of curls, ice-Liam looked like he'd had a fearful fright. All his 'hair' stood on end in icy spikes. _'Well, close enough, I s'pose,'_ Elsa mused. She got to her feet to stand in front of 'Liam' and put her book, opened to a specific page, next her on the bed.

"Oh, Sir Liam, I'd love to dance," Elsa said as she recited the passage displayed in her book. "What's that? Why yes, of course, Father will approve of our match. You saved his life on the field of battle, and won my hand fair and square." She leaned in pretending he was talking to her, then put a hand over her mouth and giggled, softly. "A kiss? How very forward of you."

Elsa wasn't actually too sure about that bit. Her young and naïve idea of romance was a bit wobbly when it came to kissing. She saw her parents and many others kiss, but she didn't quite see the appeal unless it was a kiss on her temple or cheek like her parents or Aunt Snow and Uncle David would bestow upon her. Those kinds of kisses made her feel warm and special and safe.

A merry giggle alerted Elsa that Emma was awake. The smaller girl threw back her bedcovers and practically bounced over the bed to her friend.

"Is that Liam? You want to kiss Liam?" Emma's eyes were bright as she bit her lip and smirked. Clearly she had been listening.

Elsa's cheeks burned with embarrassment to be caught out expressing her feelings for the oldest Jones. "He's very nice. I think he's the most handsome and clever boy," she admitted.

"What's wrong with his hair?" Emma asked in the blunt fashion often employed by the very young. She stood up on the bed and poked a finger at 'Liam's' spiky hair. "Is it a birthday present for me? Could I have a 'Killian' instead?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to bite her lip. Her chest heaved as the panic hit. She knew her parents preferred to keep her secret a little while longer, but the opportunity to come clean to her friend had just presented itself, all unlooked for. Eyes widened, she shook her head. "I made it. For me."

"That's so clever," Emma said, looking at the statue in awe. "Won't it make a puddle and you'll get in trouble?"

Elsa picked at her nail cuticles anxiously before looking up and nervously confessing. "No, it won't melt unless I let it. I made it with magic," she said, then squared her shoulders to look at Emma's surprised expression. "My magic. I have ice magic. There, I said it. Now you know," she finished and cringed as she waited for Emma's reaction.

She did not expect the hug.

"That's amazing! Where did it come from?" Emma asked. She tightened her arms around her friend.

"Um, from since I was a baby. I didn't really know I had it until a couple years ago when I found out because I sneezed when I smelled bristle flowers. I kept sneezing snowflakes," Elsa explained. She bit her lip. "You don't think there's something wrong with me because of it? I can't always control it. Sometimes I make an awful mess because it gets away from me. If I get too upset the ice just goes all over."

"Over what?" Emma asked, eyes agog.

"Everything," Elsa said in a very small voice. "I freeze everything, even if I don't mean to. Once, because I was scared and tried to run away from some bad men that said they wanted to steal me, I nearly killed them. Mother and Father have been able to hide it from everyone, but when I'm older and can make it do what I want properly they want to show the whole kingdom." She swallowed hard. "You still want to be my friend?" She asked, fear and hope an odd mix in her blue eyes.

"I love you, Elsa," Emma said with a huge smile on her face. "I think it's great that you have magic."

"Do you, um, do you think Liam would think bad of me? It'd be the most awful thing ever if he did. I don't think I could go on," she said as dramatically as any eight year old could manage. She looked wistfully at ice-Liam and, with a wave of her hand, he vanished into nothingness.

Emma gasped in awe and dropped down to pat the floor. She found it completely dry. "That was amazing."

"Thank you," Elsa said, her smile not quite secure on her face. "I'm not s'posed to tell anyone. Please, please don't tell Mother and Father that you know."

"I promise. I'm getting lots of promises to keep, now that I'm big," Emma said, proudly.

"Do you think . . . could I trust Liam? I want to tell him. I don't want to hide it from my friends," Elsa said, her eyes starting to sting.

"Liam's nice. He doesn't think bad things about people," Emma said, trying to reassure her friend and earning a 'thank you' hug from Elsa.

"He most certainly is. That's a lovely thing to say, Duckling," Snow said, as she came into the room, catching only Emma's last comment. "Alright my angels, time for dinner. Let's get you both dressed." She stooped to give each girl a kiss on the forehead. "That's if you have room after all that cake." She poked Emma's belly.

"Yes, Mama," Emma replied, her thoughts already shifted from the revelation of Elsa's magic to cake.

"That's my good girl. We'll collect Liam and Killian on the way. Gerda says you're to wear your pale green muslin. You, Miss Emma, are going to meet the Southern Princes. They'll be joining us for dinner," Snow said.

The silver clock, sitting inconspicuously among the pile of presents on the cupboard, had picked up all that the girls had said and Quist was already sifting through the information. Learning of Elsa's magic had thrown him, but not enough to deter him from trying to secure her in a marriage contract for Vir. Quite the opposite. He thought it opened up all sorts of intriguing possibilities for future assaults on enemy Lands. As he dressed for dinner, his agile brain was thinking up the best scenarios to remove the obstacles that a soul mate and a young girl's crush posed to the princes' chances.

By the time he was tying his shoe laces, he had settled on a truly devious plan that was horribly cruel in its intent, given the ages of his intended victims. It relied upon the goodness and bravery of Killian, Liam's love for his brother, Elsa's crush on Liam and her tenuous control over her magic. At first Vir was more than a little hesitant over his part in it, but ultimately he agreed because, when all was said and done, he was his father's son.

Alvar did the introductions at dinner. Vir and Kell were models of good behaviour, clearly striving to make good impressions. David watched them like a hawk anytime either one of them spoke to Emma. He had an off sort of feeling around them. Snow told him he was being over protective, but she too, kept an eye on them. They seemed to take Killian and Liam under their wings; praising them both for their parts in saving Emma and finding a loose kinship in their mutual loves of the ocean and the dogs.

No-one thought anything strange or suspicious when Vir suggested all the children go to see the Roaring Falls and have a picnic in the public viewing gazebo. "We were cooped up in meetings all of today. Politics is all well and good, but I really want to see some of the country." They would be escorted by at least two guards.

"Please bring the pups, too. I love dogs. I really wish I'd been able to bring Thump with me. He's just starting to get along in his training. He's a Retriever," Kell said, proudly. He was rubbing Leo's ears. The pup's tongue was out and dribbling on the prince's boots.

"You and that dog," Vir said, shaking his head, then he leaned into Elsa and said, "Thump has better table manners. That's how we tell them apart." Despite herself, Elsa laughed out loud.

"A picnic sounds lovely," Snow said.

"The weather should be perfect tomorrow. Your timing is rather good. Much later in the season and the wind will swing around and that gazebo gets soaked by the mist," Gerda said.

"How did the river get called, Moaning?" Vir asked.

"Vicious creatures called, thresh. Water's warmer than you'd expect. There are many hot springs that feed into it just above the falls. The thresh are attracted by anything warm, although the hot springs, they are too much for them. They're long, like eels but much bigger heads with a lot more teeth. Good eating, so our people do fish for them, but they've got a nasty disposition. Strip anything flesh to bone but, here's the thing, they take their time over it. Their victims have plenty of time to moan in agony," Alvar explained. "I once saw a reindeer-"

"Alvar! No," Gerda cut in, urgently. She gestured to Emma and Killian who were sitting and staring at him wide eyed with mouths open.

"Running along the river. Very pretty, it was. Leading the thresh a merry dance. He got just close enough to tease them," he leaned over and tickled Emma, "then he'd jump away on his very long legs. He'd throw his head back as if he were laughing at them." He glanced sideways to Gerda who pursed her lips and shook her head.

After dinner, Snow and Gerda went upstairs to get the girls ready for bed and that's when Elsa realised why Emma's hands had looked a lot less messy when she'd gone to clean them earlier.

"Emma! Oh no, that was your dress for the ball tomorrow night," Snow exclaimed. "We didn't have enough time to have a second one made before we left home."

"Small chocolate fingers are not really an attractive pattern on silk," Gerda said with a chuckle. She walked over to her friend who held the ruined gown out for Gerda to see the extent of Emma's latest food related disaster.

"Hmm, that's not coming out any time soon. Certainly not before the ball."

Snow's shoulders sagged, until her daughter, finger in mouth, came over to hug her. "I'm sorry Mama. I was getting my trousers to play with Elsa."

"I'm sorry, too, Duckling. I'm afraid you'll have to miss the picnic and the trip to the Falls with the others while we fit you with something else," Snow said, sympathetically. "If we finish fast enough, we could all ride out there together. How does that sound?"

"Alright, Mama. I didn't mean to make a mess," Emma apologised, again, but knew it wouldn't get her out of the coming ordeal.


	10. Chapter 10: Ice

_**A/N: Yay . . .another chapter . .. although cheated a little as this one was pretty much written before ch. 9. I am absolutely hopeless at judging what is or isn't suitable for young readers, so hopefully this doesn't cause anyone distress. I really enjoyed writing this one. . . .does that make me twisted?**_

 _ **Been a VERY difficult week of real life and your support has been instrumental in giving me something positive to focus on. I think I would truly be lost without this story to hide in.**_

 _ **Big shout out to all the kind readers and reviewers. To quote Emma, 'You're the bestest!'**_

 _ **Hugs.**_

 **Chapter 10: Ice**

"Emma, please stop wriggling. The longer you stand still, the sooner Mrs. Trounce will be done and we can catch up with the others," Snow told her fidgeting daughter. She stood back a step from the pouting Emma to take stock of the dressmaker's progress.

"Oh, Gerda, this will be lovely," Snow said as she came to stand next to her friend.

"Mrs. Trounce's clever hands are second only to her knowing eye. I knew she'd be able to get this done in time," Gerda said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. T'is my absolute pleasure to make something for such a pretty young lady," Mrs. Trounce said. She was pinning the hem as Emma squirmed. "This was one of my favourites of all of the dresses you've entrusted me to make for, Princess Elsa. Lovely to think it gets another go around. Some of the finest satin it's ever been my privilege to worth with."

The gown had been chosen to be adapted for Emma as it would require the least number of alterations. The truth of it was that Emma would only be at the ball for a very few minutes at the beginning, and then she would be packed off to bed, but she was still a visiting royal, albeit a teensy one, and Snow and Gerda would have her look the part. It was a beautiful blue satin and, as it was very close to the shade of Killian's eyes, Emma was demonstrating a lot more cooperation than she usually displayed during dress fittings because she liked it so much.

"Please can it have a bow? I like to tie bows," Emma asked.

Mrs. Trounce smiled indulgently at the little princess. "Excellent suggestion, Your Highness. I think that will be just perfect." Emma's smile beamed.

"I hate to put you under so much pressure, I know how many last minute alterations and fittings dressmakers get the day before a ball," Snow said, by way of apology.

"It's an honour to serve, Your Majesty. Have no fear, the gown will be completed before noon, tomorrow," Mrs. Trounce confirmed.

"How many of those-," Snow started to ask but was cut off by Emma's horror filled scream.

"KILLIAN! KILLIAN!" She had one hand over her heart, tears had appeared in her eyes and her face was flushed red.

It was so sudden an outburst that it caught all the women completely off guard. It took a few moments for Snow and Gerda to react. Gerda sent the dressmaker to get David and Alvar, but it was more about thinking it would be easier for Snow to calm her daughter if there was just the three of them.

"Emma? Sweetie, what is it?" Snow asked, dimly aware the questions would prove to be ineffectual as her daughter dissolved into hysterics, the like of which she'd not seen from Emma since she was teething. She tried to hug her daughter, but the little girl pushed her mother's hands aside and tried to run for the door. "No, Emma, please just try and calm down a little and tell me what's going on." Snow kept her tone as soothing as she could manage as she held her daughter by the shoulders.

Emma fought for her freedom. She screeched, as if in pain, but her words were no longer clear. Terror had taken hold in the deepest part of her and she was too young to begin to understand how to deal with it. In a last ditch effort to get some semblance of an explanation, Snow tried to lead her daughter. "This is about Killian? Yes?" The ploy worked in that, at hearing Killian's name, Emma's focus latched onto her mother and she nodded. "Has something happened to Killian?"

Emma's entire body was trembling so hard, Snow felt as though it was only her own hold on her that kept her daughter from shaking herself off her feet.

"Snow? This is no ordinary tantrum, is it?" Gerda asked, her heart broke to see Emma so distraught. She was always such a happy child.

"It has to be the soul mate bond. If David is ever hurt or injured, I feel it in my heart. Must be the same for soul mates," Snow told her friend, but she kept her attention on Emma. "Is that it, Emma, do you feel something wrong with Killian?" Emma began to claw at her mother's hands to try and get free.

"YES! KILLIAN!" But there was no more explanation forthcoming. Emma was beyond any reason at this point. She was all instinct and desperation and fear. . . and her magic burst forth into the room with a snap and a flash that knocked Gerda and Snow backwards. Obtaining her freedom, Emma was off out the door and down the hallway only to run straight into her father who snatched her up and held her in a tight hug.

"Where are you off to, then?" David asked quietly in Emma's ear. Warned by Mrs. Trounce that his daughter was throwing a tantrum of monumental proportions, he and Alvar had run up from Alvar's study.

"Why so sad little Duckling? How can we help?" Alvar asked, his concern evident. He'd never seen a child so distressed.

"David, it's Killian. Something's happened, something bad and Emma has felt it. We need to get to him," Snow said, coming to stand next to him with Gerda close behind her.

Alvar reached a hand to brush Emma's hair from her tear streaked cheeks.

"They would have reached the Falls a while ago," Alvar said. "We will go there first."

Emma screamed Killian's name again and pushed her hands against David's shoulder while she kicked her legs, trying to get him to put her down. Her eyes were unfocused, as if she were not completely aware of where she was. All her being was bent on reaching Killian. Her parents were simply obstacles to her goal of getting to him as fast as possible. David was surprised at the strength in her small body, and he wondered if her magic might be enhancing it.

Snow took Emma's face in her hands and carefully forced her daughter to look at her. " Please Sweetie, can you tell us what's wrong with Killian? We need to know so we can help him," Snow pleaded. The terror she saw in Emma's eyes at that moment would haunt her for many years, but what scared her most was the blue pallor that had crept across Emma's lips.

"C-c-c-cold," Emma stuttered out, her body now shivering. Alvar ran his large hands up and down her arms hoping to warm and soothe her.

"Is that what Killian is feeling? He's cold?" David asked.

As she doubled her efforts to escape, Emma managed one more word and, as much as it confused her parents, there was no mistaking the guilty and shocked expressions that appeared on the faces of Alvar and Gerda.

"ICE!"

The word hung in the air, as Emma pulled her parents and Alvar with her as her magic surged and the four of them disappeared in a swirl of white smoke. Gerda was left standing alone in the hallway scrabbling to understand what had just happened.

Emma, Snow, David and Alvar arrived on the east bank of the Moaning River about a mile downstream from the Roaring Falls and, at least a couple of hundred feet from the gazebo. The disorientation of the unexpected transfer sent them all reeling. David fell backwards with a hard thump and he just managed to twist his body to simultaneously, prevent himself from squashing Emma, and cushioning her fall.

Emma bounced to her feet and swivelled her head looking about. "Where, where are we, Papa?" Overwhelmed, she began to cry, again.

By virtue of having stayed on their feet, albeit listing heavily to the left, Snow and Alvar surveyed the scene to get their bearings.

"Your Highnesses? How? How did you get here?" Vir asked. He and Kell were standing down by the water's edge about thirty feet away. It took a moment for Snow to focus and then she realised that Liam was lying on the ground between the two princes. He looked to be unconscious. Jib, her leash tied to a bush not far from the boys, was barking herself hoarse and straining to reach Liam.

"What happened? Liam? Liam?" Snow ran over on unsteady feet. Her attention on Liam, she missed the look that passed between the princes. She dropped to the ground beside Liam's inert form. He was out cold, a large bruise rapidly forming on his cheek. Carefully she ran her hand over the back of his head searching for injuries but found no other. She heard Alvar asking after Elsa and why the two guards sent with them were absent.

"It wasn't her fault. She was just trying to help," Vir said. "She took off after she, well, you see there." He pointed towards the river behind where they were standing. "We had our hands full keeping Liam from going in after him. Had to knock him out or we might have lost him, too"

"Those things, those hideous creatures, they were everywhere at once," Kell said, taking over the narrative. He dropped to the ground next to Liam and hung his head in hands. "It's all my fault. I was throwing a stick for Leo but I was too close to the water and the wind caught it and dropped it in. Leo went straight in after it. I managed to keep Jib out but, Killian . . . "

Alvar had not been a young boy for quite a long time, but he knew a boy stretching the truth when he heard one. His eyes bore into Kell's. "Lies! You threw the stick into the water on purpose." Anger flitted across the boy's face, but he forced it down, knowing he'd been caught out. "Stupid boy! I warned you! I told you about the thresh and you send the poor dog into the water with them? Do you not have any sense?" Alvar was outraged at the idiotic behaviour.

Vir looked up, his expression grim and guilty.

"Where's Killian?" David asked. He had Emma in his arms, but she was squirming to get free. Not for one second had she ceased her crying and her father knew she was unlikely to stop until her friend was in her sight again and safe. Her arms were reaching back behind him in the same direction that Vir pointed and, when he, Snow and Alvar turned, what a sight they saw.

There was ice everywhere. It appeared to have started about 20 feet over from where they were standing and it extended out into the river and snaked haphazardly as a bizarre sort of bridge until it joined the other side. About 15 feet out from the opposite bank on which Emma, her parents and Alvar stood, was a large clump of ice that had several strange protrusions. Alvar was acutely aware that the river was nearly 40 feet wide at this point and they had no way to cross. He wouldn't risk any of them on the bizarre ice bridge.

An ice bridge he knew had been manifested by Elsa.

His heart ached to know where his beloved daughter was, but at this moment, he had to deal with the situation in front of him. His assessment was interrupted by Emma's wailing that had increased in volume. It was then that it hit him that the little girl was screaming Killian's name again and pointing towards the odd icy lump. His stomach lurched at the implication. David and Snow reached the same conclusion

"Gods, David, is Killian . . . ." Snow could not finish that question, her voice petering out to a whimper. They locked eyes, tears already appearing in Snow's as she mouthed, 'no'. David swallowed hard and secured his hold on Emma and tried to turn her away, but she refused to look away, instead reaching her arms towards ice.

Beside her, Snow heard Liam groan and the limp hand she held in hers, twitched. Vir and Kell looked at each other before Kell ran over to the others.

Before anyone could act, there sounded a tremendous crack and the clump of ice they suspected held Killian, was wrenched free by Emma's magic and was brought to settle directly in front of her.

"How? What? Did Emma do that?" Alvar spluttered out. Vir and Kell were absolutely speechless. They were staring at the ice clump in horror. Viewed up close several things were evident. Nearly all the thin protrusions were the frozen solid bodies of several of the vicious snapping thresh that Alvar had warned the children against.

At the side nearest them, what looked to be the tip of Leo's tail poked through ice. If this wasn't bad enough, from this angle the bright sun clearly revealed Killian trapped inside; recognisable by the dark hair and the colour of his clothes.

Calling Killian's name, Emma slipped from David's shock slackened grip and pounded the side of the ice with her tiny fists. Alvar would have been hard pressed to describe a more heart rending sight than that of the little girl desperately trying to get to her friend. David shook his head and reached to pull his daughter back as Alvar walked around Killian's icy prison, searching for any weakness to exploit in the rock hard surface and, that's when he felt a sliver of hope. The whole bottom side that had faced towards the oncoming river currents, had been melted away, so there was at least the possibility that the young boy hadn't suffocated.

Killian was curled in a ball, clearly having used his body to protect the vulnerable puppy who whimpered softly.

"David, come here. We can get him out," Alvar said and rolled the ice over.

"Don't look, Duckling. Killian wouldn't want you to see him this way," David said, trying to hold his daughter and turn her head to his chest, but Emma would not be soothed, nor kept from her soul mate.

And she wasn't waiting for her father or Alvar, either.

Prevented from reaching Killian, pushed up Emma's already heightened emotions onto a whole new level of desperation. Acting purely on instinct and, in reaction to her extreme distress, her magic shattered the ice and Killian and Leo rolled out on the ground together in a shivering, boneless heap. Leo slid off Killian's chest to lie by his side. Alvar took off his jacket and lay it over Killian and the puppy. Emma threw herself down next to her friend and cradled his head in her arms. The relief that shot through Snow when she saw that Killian's chest was moving as he breathed, almost made her light headed.

"Killian?" Liam barely managed to groan out, voice thick and groggy.

"We have him, Sweetheart. He's right here with Emma and he's alive. He and Leo. Just rest for now," Snow told Liam, she stroked his forehead tenderly.

Alvar, his face like thunder, grabbed Vir by the scruff of the neck and forced the boy to look him in the eye "Tell me everything that has happened, Boy, and the gods save you if anything has happened to my daughter."


	11. Chapter 11: Open Your Eyes

_**A/N" Well, hello again. Real life has been a serious pain in the neck. I know there are a few kind souls waiting patiently for the next chapter - which is incredibly humbling - and I am so happy to be writing again. Thank you to all the generous pixies who have 'Favourited' and are following. . . .and the reviewers? So, so kind. I hope this chapter goes some way to being worth the long wait. Big hug to everyone.**_

 _ **Chapter 11: In Which There Is But a Grain of Truth**_

"Alvar, perhaps it would be best to let the boy go. He can't answer you if he can't breathe." David was torn. He wanted to check on Killian but he also needed to prevent a possible war. He was more than sympathetic to his friend's state of mind, but he was also well aware of the political powder keg that would go up if Alvar truly harmed the prince. "Neither Liam nor Killian are in any state to tell us anything. Please, my friend."

"Please, Your Majesty, my brother only tried to help. I'm the one that threw the stick and started this," Kell said. He placed a hand on Alvar's forearm, intending to try and pry it off, but the King's arms were solid as oak and just as unyielding. Vir was beginning to see dark spots in his peripheral vision as he tried to force air into his lungs.

"Where is Elsa?" Alvar would not release Vir, but his tone was a little calmer. He glared at Kell, the inference that the youngest prince answer quickly or Vir may suffer, was not lost on the boys and David.

Vir tried to shake his head.

"We suggested that the guards take her home and asked them to bring help to get Killian out," Kell said, his voice shaking for all that he spoke barely above a whisper. "Her magic, we didn't know, it was . . she is . .it was out of control. Her magic . . . she's so powerful."

"She's not hurt? She's going home?" Alvar shook Vir slightly before loosening his hold. The boy pulled himself free, a hoarse coughing taking him as his airflow returned.

"Yes. She was completely unharmed, just frightened at what she did. Liam was out of his mind at losing his brother. Elsa didn't mean to hurt Killian, but with Liam so angry we thought it best for her not to be here. There wasn't anything we could do for Killian, so we just tried to keep Liam from going in after him. In the end we just had to knock him out. He wasn't saying very nice things about Elsa and we didn't want her to hear." Kell shook his head, his expression schooled into one of disapproval as he glanced over at Liam's prone form.

Alvar peered into Kell's eyes looking for any sign of a lie. He was not entirely convinced of the boy's sincerity but he would leave it until later to delve further in the veracity of the story. David was also suspicious. He obviously knew Liam's character much better than Alvar or the princes. The idea of polite, thoughtful Liam spouting cruel words at Elsa seemed far and away from the lad he knew; however, he was a young boy who believed his beloved little brother had perished as a result of Elsa's magic. Grief caused many a good soul to let insults fly and children could be cruelest of all.

Both David and Snow were unconsciously compartmentalising the knowledge that their closest friends had not been completely forthcoming in disclosing the full power of Elsa's magic. For now all that mattered was helping the boys and assuring that Elsa was safe. Neither Gerda nor Alvar would cope if anything happened to their adored daughter.

As David was talking Alvar down from harming Vir, Snow was occupied with Emma, Killian and Liam. Emma had stopped crying and was sniffling as she hugged Killian's head. Leo whimpered weakly, his tail twitching. Emma gave one of the puppy's ears a rub before leaning over to drop a kiss on his neck. Emma sat back up and peered intently at Killian's face.

"Mama? Is Killian having a nap? Can we wake him up now and go home?" Emma asked. She looked over to her mother, big hazel eyes unnaturally bright from so many tears. "It's very cold here."

"Yes, Sweetie, we'll get everyone home as soon as we can," Snow assured her as she shrugged out of the light jacket she was wearing and held it out to Emma. "You wrap Mama's jacket around you for now. It will help." Emma took the proffered jacket, careful not to let Killian's head drop from her lap.

"Thank you, Mama. Now, wake up Killian. I don't like that he's sleeping. It feels wrong," Emma said. She couldn't hold the jacket around her and resume hugging Killian, so she settled for stroking his forehead. She smiled down at her friend, oblivious to the sharp fear that had popped into Snow's eyes at her daughter's odd pronouncement.

"David!" Snow called sharply to get her husband's attention. "Check Killian, now!"

"What's going on? Killian? Killian!" Liam stirred, reacting to the urgency in Snow's call. He struggled against Snow's firm hold keeping him still, then groaned as his head swam.

"Shhh, Liam, just lie still. You were out cold. You must have been hit very hard," she said, frowning at Kell. " David is checking on Killian right this minute." Snow tried to keep her tone soothing but so much had happened in such a short time she couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "Vir, I know there was picnic blanket in with the supplies for your lunch. Please can you get it? We need to get Killian as warm as possible."

Vir nodded and ran off to retrieve the blanket, while Kell edged awkwardly away from Alvar and eventually busied himself untying Jib.

David crouched next to Killian and Emma and gave his daughter a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You're doing such a good job of keeping Killian safe, Duckling. I'm so proud of all you've done this morning." As he spoke he carefully placed his palm against Killian's forehead, then the side of his face. The boy was very cold. His breathing was steady, but it was shallow. David leaned over and put his ear to Killian's chest to listen to his heart.

"Silly, Papa. Don't go to sleep, too," Emma said, and pulled lightly on David's hair. He reached up and took Emma's hand while he concentrated on listening to Killian's heart beating. It was steady at first but then he heard it stutter. It may have been his imagination but he thought it had slowed a little. He looked over at Snow, averting his face from Emma and, without uttering a word, his wife understood that Killian was in serious trouble.

Vir retuned and between himself and David, they removed Killian's wet shirt and wrapped him in the blanket.

"Duckling, I need to take Killian with me right now. I need to get him back to the palace and warmed up," David said, as he gently lifted Killian's limp form. "Alvar? Please can you help with Emma?"

Alvar let out a deep breath to calm himself, then sent Kell to retrieve the horses that were tied to the gazebo. He then walked over to scoop up Emma. "Now, little Duckling, you will ride with me and your Papa will take Killian. You know to hold on tight, yes?" He gave Kell a withering look as he lifted Emma as easily as if she were filled with feathers. He placed her gently in the saddle. He snatched the reins from the prince's hand and swung himself up behind Emma.

"Will we go fast, Uncle Alvar? I like to go fast, but Mama doesn't like to let me, even though I never, ever fall off," Emma said.

"We are most definitely going to go fast, Duckling. Now, are you ready?" Alvar asked as he caught David's eye.

"You'll have to ride slower with Liam," David said to Snow. "But at least you'll be on you way." He purposely said nothing about Killian. He didn't want to worry Emma and risk setting off another burst of her magic. Snow nodded .Sparing just a few moments, David leaned over with Killian so Liam could kiss his brother's forehead.

"I love you, little brother," Liam said, sleepily.

Snow swallowed hard against the lump in her throat as she brushed her fingers over his cheek and kissed the top of his head. She was deathly afraid for the little boy. David tried to smile encouragingly as he turned away and settled himself and Killian on the horse. He locked eyes with Snow once more and Emma waved to her mother, then in a flurry of hooves, they were off.

Vir and Kell stayed to help Snow get Liam onto a horse. Once they were all mounted, Jib and Leo each tucked into a saddlebag with their heads free, they moved off at a much more sedate pace so as not to jolt Liam about too much.

Liam's eyes started to close and Snow patted his cheek.

"Don't fall asleep, Liam. You need to stay awake right now. I've seen men die from being knocked out and falling asleep afterwards. Killian needs you, and Emma needs you and, David and I need you, too. Just stay with me and tell me a story. Perhaps a story about Killian as a very little boy. Surely you have lots of those," Snow said, trying to keep her tone light and cajole him into staying awake. "Was he mischievous? A boy with those dimples in his cheeks had to get into all sorts of trouble."

"Yes, he did, Always keeping me on my toes was Killian," Liam said, sounding a bit more alert. "But he's a good boy. Never tried to make a menace of himself, it just sort of ends up that way."

"Little brothers can be a trial, eh, Liam?" Vir said, trying to sound companionable.

"Emma's exactly the same. Good intentions, but trouble on legs. I wouldn't change anything about either one," Snow said. "Tell me about some of the trouble he's been in. We can tease him about it when he's well." That made Liam chuckle and he began to tell Snow the tale of Killian's bright idea to follow squirrels and steal their nuts. She pasted on a smile and tried not to think about how she could begin to get Emma and Liam to cope if Killian didn't survive.

 _'Monster! I'm a monster. Killian! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was trying to save you, for Liam, for Emma. Oh, Emma. She'll hate me. They'll hate me,'_ Elsa could not stop her thoughts spiralling down a dark path of self loathing. She believed she had killed Killian and Leo. Entombed them both in an unyielding ice coffin. The look of shocked and desperate horror on Liam's face as he watched her ice magic take his beloved brother was fixed in her mind's eye and she could not turn away from it.

She didn't understand how things had deteriorated so quickly. She'd been having such a lovely time, marred only by the presence of the Southern princes, although they had been a lot less irritating. Or perhaps it was because Liam was with her that she was more able to tolerate Vir and Kell. The picnic had been wonderful, the weather was perfect, she hadn't said a single thing that she felt made Liam think she was a silly baby. It had all been going so well.

Until it wasn't.

Until she'd killed Killian in the foolish belief that she had any semblance of control over her magic. She stopped in her tracks and buried her face in her hands. What did it matter that she was trying to help? She had failed in the most tragic way and, now that the initial adrenaline rush was receding, she realised she had exposed her magic to the foreign princes and to Liam. So, she had failed her parents, as well.

Unaware that both Killian and Leo were alive, she had fled the scene by the river, determined to hide herself away. She was trying to run away, but the guards had been hot on her heels. She'd let them think she was going with them to the palace; however, as soon as they were over the hill that formed part of the river bank, she managed a controlled burst of magic and left them behind with their legs trapped.

Elsa had not given any thought at all as to where she would go. She just ran, putting as much distance between herself and what she'd done, as she could.

But she didn't have much of a head start.

Gerda had not been idle after she had been left alone in the hallway. She'd guessed the first place she should look for her husband and friends was the viewing gazebo. Aware that little Emma was still wearing the pinned gown and, that Snow was also not dressed warmly, Gerda had collected some warmer clothes and rallied several guards to come with her to find her daughter and her friends. As she pushed her horse into a gallop, she tried not to let her thoughts get too dark, but from Emma's reaction it was clear that Elsa's magic had affected Killian in some fashion. Her heart pounded. She was terrified for her daughter's state of mind and for young Killian.

They took the most direct route and, as they cleared the woods on to a flat plain, Gerda could see ahead the small hill that formed part of the river bank. On the other side of the hill they would find the gazebo, but Gerda's eyes were drawn to two figures who were waving their arms, obviously trying to attract the attention of her group. When Gerda reached them, she recognised the two guards that Alvar had sent with the children. Their feet and lower legs were encased in ice and an ice trail led away towards the woods. Like those with her, these two men were part of the Royal House Guard. They were of the few who were aware of Elsa's magic and were trusted to protect that secret.

"We'll be alright, Your Majesty. We just need help to cut ourselves free," The senior of the two assured her.

"What happened?" Gerda asked, as some of the guards with her dismounted and began to chip at the rock hard ice to free their colleagues.

"Young Killan went in the river to save the dog. He was so fast we couldn't get to him to stop him. The thresh attacked and Her Highness tried to save him. It seemed to me that she was so frightened for him that she lost control and suddenly there was ice everywhere. It completely encased the boy. I think he died. Her Highness was so upset that she was too scared to even try to undo it. She ran and we tried to go after her, as you and His Majesty would expect, but she said to stay back. Next thing we knew we were stuck fast and Her Highness ran into the woods over there. You can follow the trail."

Gerda's eyes were blurry, her heart breaking for her daughter and for Killian and for her friend's family. Guilt clawed at her brain, threatening to paralyse her into inaction, but she couldn't afford to give into it. Not yet.

The trapped guard gently placed a hand on Gerda's arm to get her attention. The battle hardened man had tears in his eyes. "Your Majesty? Her highness kept saying over and over that she was a monster. From what I could see she's completely distraught and that's why she can't control her magic. When you find her, please be careful."

Gerda squeezed the man's hand to acknowledge his concern. She turned to the Captain of the Guard.

"Go to the others and try to help. Tell the King that I have gone to find our daughter. Tell him I will bring her home," she said, as she remounted her horse and took off, following Elsa's ice trail.


	12. Chapter 12: The Wellspring

_**A/N: Well this was a surprise! I sat down determined to get at least one sentence out of my head and onto the page and the whole chapter just fell out . . .hopefully it reads like a properly constructed piece :o)**_

 _ **How do I thank you for the amazingly generous souls giving me such kind and encouraging feedback. Truly you are the sweetest of souls and I feel so incredibly lucky that you have shared your thoughts with me.**_

 _ **To the Guest who commented on the last chapter that I implied Snowing aren't soul mates, thank you for keeping me on my toes. Sometimes I forget that none of the readers actually know me and can't see inside my dark and scary brain. You only know of my thought process what I actually publish *silly PixiePaws*. My own personal head canon is that True Love is the pinnacle, that soul mates are not quite at True Love level, and in fact, soul mates don't necessarily end up in a romantic pairing. Snowing were already True Loves when Snow felt Charming's pain, so as they were already at that True Love level, Snow could only surmise that soul mates could also feel each other's extreme pain/distress. Soul mates might not be quite as rare as True Love, but they are still very few and far between. Anyhow, that's my view on it.**_

 **Chapter 12: The Wellspring**

"This is fun, Uncle Alvar," Emma said. She was loving going so fast with the wind and the landscape rushing by. Alvar's solid form kept her rock steady and, feeling herself completely secure on the speeding horse, it gave her the luxury of looking about. Her eyes fell on Killian's inert body held tightly by her father and her bright smile faltered. "Why won't Killian wake up?" She knew Killian would love this if he would just open his eyes.

"I am not sure, Duckling, but our healer is the best in the Land. She will see to him as soon as we get home. Perhaps he is just too cold and we need only to get him in front of a nice big fire," Alvar offered, almost absentmindedly. His thoughts were split between the task of getting back to the palace and his desperate need to find his daughter.

"Me and Henry will give him a really big hug. Will that help?' Emma asked.

"I have no doubt that it will," Alvar said, trying hard to smile and sound reassuring.

David and Alvar almost ran straight into the guards that were working in freeing those that Elsa had trapped. They stopped long enough to wrap Emma and Killian up more warmly and give instructions to assist Snow with bringing Liam to the palace. When he heard that Gerda had gone after Elsa, David insisted that Emma could travel with one of the guards and Alvar should go after his family. Placing a kiss on Emma's head and quickly grasping David's forearm in gratitude, Alvar took off.

Not an hour later Killian was bundled up in a cocoon of blankets. Emma had been changed out of the pinned gown, which had been all but ruined in the frantic trip. True to her word, Emma had retrieved Henry and tucked him under the covers with Killian, then she had laid down next to him and hugged him as tightly as she could with all the bed clothes in the way. She chattered quietly into his ear, as if he could hear.

Having completed her examination, the Healer, Evney, was out in the hall discussing the case with David. She was no ordinary woman of medicine, for somewhere way up in her family tree had been a wood sprite. Generations later, the supernatural genes had manifested as a sensitivity to magic. Gerda had specifically searched Evney out when it became evident that Elsa had magic.

"There's magic at play, here, Your Majesty. There is a connection between, Her Highness, and the boy. I can see it. Their auras are aligned," Evney said. Using the 'Sight' which granted her a different way in which to look at the world, there was a faint shimmer around the two children and the colours of the sheen were an exact match. She had observed the same phenomena between Snow and David. A soul mate pairing was clear to her when she used her 'Sight'. She edged a little closer to David, soaking up the warmth of his aura that was enhanced by the additional dimensions of his True Love for Snow.

"You see that? It's not something we wish everyone to know," David said.

"I understand. Her Highness is full of magic. Pure and bright. But there is something else going on here," Evney said. She could see a gossamer thread of spangling light between Emma and Killian. "I can't tell what, as I have not witnessed anything of its like. It may be that Her Highness is inadvertently keeping the boy asleep. Although that makes no sense since she clearly wants him to awaken." Her brow furrowed, and she pushed her 'Sight' as deep as it could go, but she was too dazzled by the brightness of Emma's magic.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, I fear there is no more that I can tell you. From the healing point of view, all we can do is to keep the boy warm in a quiet room," Evney said, but David could see there was another suggestion on the tip of her tongue.

"Yes? I can see there is something else you wish to propose," David said. "Please, I will listen to any thought you have that may bring Killian out of this. He is very dear to us all."

Evney bit her lip but David could see the exact moment in which she decided to press forward.

"Have you ever heard of the Rock Trolls?" Evney asked.

"No, we don't have them in Misthaven. Could they help? Where are they? How long to get there?" David didn't mean to fire questions at the woman, but he was all anxiousness to secure Killian's wellbeing.

"In all honesty, Your Majesty, I don't know if they can, or will, help. Their magic is of the earth and stone, not the type we humans use, but their's is the oldest magic in this realm, and much stronger than any of which I am aware. Perhaps they may have something to offer," Evney said; her tone uncertain.

"Are they far from here? How would I find them?" David asked.

"I understand that the King and the Queen are on good terms with them. Perhaps if they go with you it would help," Evney suggested.

David blew out a heavy breath. He would have to wait for Alvar or Gerda to return and he had no idea how long they may take. There was no doubt in his mind that his friends would want to help, but with Elsa missing they might not be able to make themselves available. He needed more information and a way to contact them. With her way with birds, Snow could send a message to them wherever they were.

"Thank you, Evney, I appreciate your help. Please do whatever you can to keep Killian safe and comfortable. When Snow returns we'll send messages to Alvar and Gerda," David said, feeling a bit more in control now that he had a semblance of plan.

"I'll go down to the kitchen and get a nourishing broth made up for the boy," Eveny said and turned to go, but David called her back.

"Please ask them to send up a cup of tea and some warm cocoa, and perhaps something to eat for myself and Emma. Nothing too fussy, just a sandwich or two. I don't think she's had much to eat today," David said. He smiled wanly and then went to sit by Killian's bed. He wanted to pull Emma into his arms to comfort her but she seemed perfectly happy hugging her friend. Turning her head, Emma graced her father with a blinding smile.

"Killian feels much warmer now," Emma announced.

"That's good, Duckling. It's very kind of you to share Henry," David said. He stroked her hair. "Do you feel as though your magic is working? Like it might be touching Killian?"

Emma frowned as she thought very hard and tried to understand her father's question properly.

"It feels like bees when you stand close to their home," Emma informed David.

"Buzzing?" David asked, and Emma nodded, her smile retuning since her father had understood what she meant. "Do you think you can stop it from buzzing?"

Her face scrunched up adorably as she turned all her five year old concentration inward, but without instruction, Emma could not control her magic. After a few minutes, she shook her head. "Nuh, uh. Still buzzing. Is that wrong?" She bit her lip not wanting her father to be disappointed in her.

"Of course not. Don't you worry. You did some amazing things today, Emma. How do you feel? Are you tired?" David asked.

"No, Papa. I feel real good. Not even a bit tired," Emma assured him.

"Well, you let me know if you feel like a nap. You can stay right here with Killian," David said.

"Papa? I made my dress dirty. Can I still go to the party?" Emma asked. She'd been looking forward to seeing all the colours that the ladies would wear. She and Killian were extremely interested in what goodies might be on the dining table.

"Oh, Duckling, I think it is safe to say there won't be any party tonight," David told his daughter. "We'll have one when Elsa is home safe and both Killian and Liam are up and about."

"That's good. I don't want a party without Killian," Emma told her father with a very serious expression.

"And your mother and I don't want a party without you," David told her. He winked to make her smile as he willed Snow to get home as fast as possible.

~/~

Elsa stopped walking when she burst through a particularly thick clump of bushes and found herself in a gorgeous clearing by a small spring. The water tripped lightly over a pebbles and the light glittered in reflection, casting glimmers over the lower hanging branches of the surrounding trees. Birdsong filled the air. A gentle breeze stirred the long grass and several enormous orange butterflies flew up and skittered about.

She sat on a relatively flat rock by the edge of the spring and let the tears in her eyes run free. Great sobs wracked her slight form.

"Please don't cry. You're too pretty to cry," said a small voice hovering by her ear. Startled, Elsa jumped up and turned to see who had spoken.

Hovering in the air were three small fairies, each giving off an orange glow. They were about the size of Elsa's fist and all three had black hair and large brown eyes.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you," said the one closest to her.

"Stay away!" Elsa warned. "I might hurt you." With an effort she kept her hands down, resisting the natural urge to lift them in a defensive gesture.

The three fairies drew back a short distance and Elsa relaxed a little.

"Please don't cry. No need to cry," Cooed one of the other fairies.

"Yes, pretty girl shouldn't cry," Observed the one that had first spoken, Their voices almost sounded like little bells.

"I'm a monster. I - I . . . hurt someone," Elsa said, mostly to herself.

"You mean the boy? At the river?" Asked the first fairy.

Elsa's mouth dropped open in surprise. "How, how do you know about that?"

"The Blue Fairy asked us to keep watch over the little princess from Misthaven," the first fairy explained.

"We owe the Misthaven fairies a debt, so we couldn't say no," said the other that hadn't spoken until then.

"But we don't go near the palace. There are bad memories for us near the palace," said the first fairy.

Elsa looked down and bit her lip. She had heard stories about her great, great, great grandfather hurting fairies.

"We felt the Mishaven Princess' magic when she came to the river," said the second fairy. "We felt it though the water."

"Emma has magic?" Her surprise at learning this distracting her from her self loathing. The fairies giggled and nodded.

"You didn't know? She has powerful light magic. It's so pretty. So warm," said the first, as she hugged herself.

"But the Blue Fairy was worried for her. Worried someone may try to steal it. So many would try if they could," said the third.

Elsa shook her head, trying to keep apace with all the information she was getting, let alone dealing with the unexpected appearance in her life of fairies. "Wait! Wait! If you are looking out for Emma, why are you here with me? Are there more of you?"

The fairies giggled again. "There are lots of us. We can smell the little Princess' light magic on you because you've been near her, but you have magic of your own. We like the snow magic, too. You can make such pretty things," said the second fairy. The other two sighed, happily.

Elsa began to cry again. "I don't. I hurt people. I, I killed Killian," she said, tears dripping off her cheeks.

Forgetting to keep their distance, the three fairies flew in to land on Elsa's shoulder and tugged light on the wisps of hair that had escaped her braid. They stroked her cheeks, lifting off the glistening tears and popping them into their pockets.

"No, no you didn't hurt the boy. He's alive," said the first.

Elsa gasped and swallowed her cries. "What? Killian's alive?"

"Yes. Boy is alive. And the puppy," said the second.

"Yes alive, please don't cry," echoed the third.

"Really? They're safe?" Elsa asked, giving a little hiccup.

The fairies flew off her shoulder and hovered. They didn't look her in they eye and, even at eight years of age, Elsa could tell something was wrong.

"Are they safe?" Elsa asked again. "Please, if you know, you must tell me."

"The boy lives, for now. The little Princess and he are soul mates," explained the first.

"Yes, I know," Elsa nodded.

"Her magic is very strong but she is so young and hasn't learned yet how to use it. She used her magic to go to him from the palace," said the second.

"Emma used magic to get to Killian? At the river?" Elsa asked, trying to understand. The fairies nodded. "That's such a long way! She did it all on her own?"

"No, she didn't," said the third. "She leaned on the boy."

"I don't understand what you're saying. How could she lean on Killian if she was in the palace and he was . . . " Elsa couldn't bring herself to say that Killian was trapped in ice of her making. "Killian doesn't have magic, too, does he?"

"No, the boy doesn't have magic. The little Princess used her soul mate, his life, to give her the extra strength to get to him," said the first.

"Like a spring adding its water to the river to make it stronger," explained the second.

"I think I get it. Emma can do that?" Elsa said, somewhat awed at what her friend could do.

"Yes, only with her soul mate, but that's why he isn't safe," said the first. She looked very sad. "She doesn't know how to stop, because she doesn't know that's what she did."

"The spring, the boy, is being drained dry," said the third.

"What happens then?" Elsa asked, already guessing the answer and having it confirmed by the looks on the fairies' faces.

"How long does he have? Can you help? Can you help Emma stop? What can I do?" Elsa was frantic for her friends. She paced back and forth across the clearing. It was too much to hear that she hadn't killed Killian, only to find out he was still in terrible danger. "Does anyone else know what she's doing?"

"I don't think anyone there, knows," said the first. "But you can help. We can help you. Wait here."

Elsa nodded and the fairies flitted off. They returned a few moments later carrying between them a small bundle.

"Open your hand, but don't touch anything but the cloth," instructed the first as the three of them let their burden drop into Elsa's opened palm.

The cloth was a finely woven silk and it dropped open to reveal a small pebble about the size of walnut. It was a dull grey and completely smooth.

"Touch this to the little Princess' forehead and the connection to her soul mate will be severed, cut off," explained the second, making a chopping motion with her hand.

"He will recover on his own once she stops leaning on him," said the third.

"It won't hurt Emma or Killian, will it?" Elsa asked.

"No, it will save him," assured the first.

"And it won't stop them being soul mates?" Elsa was trying to think like a grown up; trying to think what her parents might ask.

"No. Nothing could. Soul mates are forever," said the second, wearing a rather dreamy expression.

"We can help you go to the palace, we can . . . ," the first paused mid sentence and all three turned as one towards the direction by which Elsa had come. "Your mother is coming."

Now that she knew Killian and Leo had not yet perished and, that her friends needed her, Elsa had no intention of running. Wrapping up the fairies' gift and stowing it safely in her jacket pocket, Elsa went to meet her mother.

Once Elsa had left the clearing the three fairies flew together. The light surrounding them grew in intensity until, in a bright burst, they merged into one form. The creature that had masqueraded as fairies was called, Trio. Having taken her true form she looked about her and smirked.

 _'Well, now, wasn't that easy,'_ Trio thought to herself, smugly.


	13. Chapter 13: Magic Trick

_**A/N: Goodness me - I bet you thought I was never going to update! I have had a major case of writer's block with this story and this chapter would not cooperate despite some pretty serious threats from me. I did get something done, though.**_

 _ **I wrote two other stories while this one was being stubborn. One of them, 'A History of Henry', details how David came to buy Emma'sstuffed duckling, so if you like The Chicken Reform, you might like to give that one a read, too. It's a Charming story that I hope you will find, well, charming - oh dear, that was a bad pun :o)**_

 _ **If the kind and overly generous pixie or pixies who nominated both this story and The Chicken Reform for the CS Fanfic awards is/are reading this - just know that I fell off my chair in surprise. I am humbled and truly touched that you would think my work worthy of the nominations. I don't who you are, so this is the only avenue I have to say thank you.**_

 _ **A HUGE thank you to lovely souls that take the time to read and review - you are all the sweetest and the kindest.**_

 **Chapter 12: Magic Trick**

Gerda could not have been more surprised when she saw Elsa running towards her. Pulling her horse up sharply, the Queen practically threw herself off her mount and held out her arms.

"Mother! Mother!" Elsa, with tears streaming down her cheeks, hurtled into her mother's embrace, knocking them both over.

"Oh, my Angel, shush now, no need to cry," Gerda said, soothingly, too relieved at having her daughter close to worry about being flat on her back in the dirt.

"You don't know what I did. Killian, poor Killian," Elsa started to explain, but Gerda only held her tighter.

"Captain Larsson told me what happened. You were trying to help, Killian. None of this is your fault. He was in the river . . . the thresh . . . he was lost to us once he entered the water," Gerda said, gently.

"No! No, Killian needs help. The fairies, they told me so. I have to give Emma the rock and he'll be alright," Elsa said through her tears. She scrambled back out of her mother's arms and sat back on her haunches. "I can still make it right. The fairies said we have to stop Emma using Killian like a spring."

Gerda's response to this piece of information was a blank look. She blinked several times but her brain simply refused to parse any words that Elsa had spoken. Looking into her daughter's earnest and tear brightened eyes, she gave her head a little shake. "My Angel, I don't understand. Now, deep breath, hold it a moment and then tell me again, slowly." As Gerda finished her instruction, Elsa reached into her pocket and gave a cry. It was clear something was very wrong as her expression grew desperate and she began to dig deeply through her jacket pockets. Gerda realised immediately that her daughter was looking for something and not finding it.

"NO! No, no, no! Oh, where is it? I can't have dropped it, I can't have. I had it in here and there's no hole in it, it cant have fallen out," Elsa wailed. Her slight body began to heave with the force of her sobbing as she grew more distraught. Snow flurries started to swirl above her head.

Gerda's heart was breaking for her daughter. She reached forward and stilled Elsa's frantic movements by capturing her hands, firmly. "Elsa, stop!" Gerda rarely used such a commanding tone with her daughter, but it had the desired effect. "You met fairies?"

Her despair at having lost the means to secure Killian's salvation and assuage her guilt at trapping him in ice, caused Elsa to crumple. She bit her lip and nodded. The snow flurries dancing over her head melted away.

"And they gave you something that you've lost?" Gerda asked, quietly.

"Yes," Elsa confirmed. "Now Killian will die and it will be my fault. My magic was too much and now I've lost the fairies' rock. Liam will hate me twice as much. Poor Killian. And Emma, my little Duckling, she'll hate me forever."

"No, Elsa, you mustn't think this way. What did the fairies tell you? I need you to calm down a little and explain clearly so I can understand."  
Elsa gulped and told her mother what the fairies has said and about the rock they had given her. Gerda wasn't sure what to make of Elsa's tale. Not once did she think her daughter was being untruthful, but she did wonder if the horror of thinking she had killed Killian with her ice magic might be too much for Elsa, and she was unconsciously making up a story to help her cope. Gerda was dubious about this magic rock and she thought it sounded more like Rock Troll magic than fairy magic; however, it was clear that searching for this mysterious rock would help give her daughter some peace of mind.

There was very little Gerda wouldn't do to secure Elsa's happiness. She had no problems in spending some time searching for a rock if it helped her daughter cope with the events of the day.

"First things, first. We will walk back the way you came and look for the rock. If the cloth is white as you say, then it should be easy to find. if we are unable to find it right now, then we will head straight home and I will get the entire House Guard out here to search every inch of every step you took, if we have to. Agreed?" Gerda asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

Elsa nodded and her expression brightened visibly. The two of them retraced Elsa's steps, her boot prints easily followed in the slightly muddied ground. Every twenty paces. Gerda tied a small strip of cloth to a bush or a low branch, so they could find the exact path should they need to send out the men.

Alvar felt much calmer now that he was finally able to go after his child. The twin trails of his wife and daughter were easily followed, hence he could travel at speed. He had not been riding too long before his keen eyes spotted his family about half a mile ahead. He was most confused as they were on foot and appeared to be doddering about instead of coming back towards him and the palace. As he grew closer it was clear they were searching the ground, intently. They looked up as soon as they heard his shout and the thundering of his horse's hooves.

"Alvar! Oh, thank the gods, you are here," Gerda greeted her husband with a quick hug once he had dismounted. He kissed her forehead and then turned to his daughter.  
"Young lady, you must never, ever run away again. My old heart cannot stand such a thing," he scolded briefly, but left off to sweep his daughter in a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair and tried to calm his wild thumping heart. "Do you not know the fear I have when I don't know that you are safe?"

"I'm sorry, Father. I was so scared of what I did. I couldn't stop the ice. I didn't know what to do," Elsa tried to explain.

"You should have come home. You can always, always come home. No matter what, your mother and I cannot be without you, " Alvar reassured her.

"They saw my magic. Liam and the princes. I tried to keep the thresh from getting to Killian but it got too much and it grew and grew until . . . ," Elsa stopped. Her eyes filled with tears and she burrowed into the space under Alvar's chin. She sniffed, loudly. "I knew you and mother would be upset with me."

"We are no such thing, Angel. You tried to use your magic, guided by your kind heart to save a friend. I can only guess as at how frightened you were, but still you tried. Your father and I could not be more proud," Gerda said, her tone full of love.

"Really?" Elsa's voice was very small.

"Yes," Alvar confirmed, which managed to elicit a smile from Elsa. It was a little tremulous, but a smile, nonetheless. "Now, what were you both looking for?"

Gerda and Elsa told a dumbfounded Alvar about the fairies and the lost rock; Elsa completely oblivious to the conspiratorial wink Gerda sent Alvar. Together the three of them searched, but there was no sign of the rock or the cloth. They returned to the small clearing but the fairies wouldn't appear. After a half an hour, Alvar called a halt and insisted they return home for food and to check on their friends. Elsa cried but she understood that they couldn't find the fairies' gift and, the promise that the House Guard would be sent out to resume the search served to lessen her anguish a little.

With a last look back, Elsa climbed up to sit in front of her father and they headed off at a steady pace. As they rode, Alvar related what had happened once he and their friends had arrived at the river. There was a conversation to be had with Snow and David about the displays of magic from both girls, but they would put that aside until Killian's fate was known.

When the group including Snow and Liam reached the palace one of the footmen greeted her and she asked the young lad to take the puppies to the kitchen for a drink and some food. She wanted to check on Killian without bringing the two excitable pups with her. Vir and Kell both excused themselves and headed off to their assigned guest apartments. Before they left, Kell apologised again for hitting Liam so hard and offered his best wishes for Killian's recovery. Snow thanked them with a perfunctory nod of her head and a smile that lacked her usual warmth and then she busied herself with assisting Liam inside.

During the trip back Snow had surreptitiously observed the princes. There had been so much to deal with when they had materialised at the river. No time and higher priorities than delving into the veracity of the stories told by the princes. Snow was a woman predisposed to think the best of people, especially children; however her years at court dealing wth ambassadors and the like, had required her to develop keen observational skills. There was nothing overt in the princes' behavior that suggested any form of subterfuge. It was the subtle cues that she was picking up on. The tilt of a head, the lift of an eyebrow, the quirk of a lip and, the way they had watched each other so closely, monitoring what the other said, that had raised Snow's suspicions.

There were so many things she needed to discuss with David once she got the opportunity; Elsa's and Emma's display of magic included. It had been their intention to tell Gerda and Alvar about Emma, but they hadn't had a chance to do so. Clearly their friends had been holding back some information, too.

Once the princes had left, Snow leaned down to talk quietly with Liam.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked.

"My head hurts, but I just want to see Killian," Liam said, rubbing his forehead.

"Can you manage the stairs? You must tell me if you get dizzy," Snow said.

"I will. I can do the stairs," Liam assured her, but he made the mistake of nodding and his vision swam. He lurched to the left and Snow quickly grabbed his shoulders to hold him upright. He gave a self deprecating smile.

"Take a moment," Snow suggested. Liam took a deep breath and when his vision steadied, the two of them very slowly climbed the stairs to the first floor. The door to the rooms allotted to the Jones brothers was shut. Not knowing what they would find inside, Snow reached for the door handle, effectively blocking Liam from barging in. She knocked lightly with her free hand. There was the sound of a moving body and then the door was opened a crack. As soon as David saw Snow he pushed the door right open and pulled his wife in for a tight hug. Liam brushed past them and stopped at the foot of Killian's bed. His brother lay on his back with Emma curled against him. Her stuffed ducky was squashed between them. On a perfunctory inspection both appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Taking a closer look, Liam saw the beginnings of shadows under Killian's eyes; that his brother's skin was unnaturally pale and, while Emma's fingers twitched and her brow furrowed and released, Killian was absolutely still with his breathing shallow.

Killian was alive and, after seeing the hideous thresh about to tear him to pieces and then watching Elsa's ice magic completely encase him, Liam wanted to simultaneously hug him and yell at him for going in the river after Leo. There was a long lecture about caution and thinking before acting in Killian's future, he just had to wake up first in order to receive it.

"I'm sorry, Liam. He hasn't stirred at all since we got here. The Healer hoped that once we got him warmed up that he would wake but as you see . . . " David trailed off. He and Snow had walked over to stand behind him and David put a hand on Liam's shoulder to remind the boy he wasn't in this vigil alone. "I promise you that he hasn't been alone for so much as a minute.

"That's good. He doesn't do well if he wakes up and there's no-one there," Liam said, although the words caught in his throat. "When it was just us and I had to work through the night I always tried to be back when he woke up or he thinks . . . he thinks, he's been left. Like our father did. There was one night when the Captain made me stay on deck until I had coiled all the ropes, but I was so tired and they were slippery and I couldn't get it done. When Captain finally dismissed me and I got back to our quarters, Killian was already up. He thought I'd left him and he was all curled up under the bunk and crying and shaking. When the bosun came for him, Killian held on to me and wouldn't let go. The bosun near broke Killian's hand pulling him away." He spoke as if he had no idea he was speaking out loud.

Snow gave a soft cry and pulled Liam into a hug. "Never again, Liam. David and I won't ever let that happen to either of you again." The boy let himself sink into the support and love being offered but his eyes remained trained on his brother.

"Why won't he wake up? I don't understand. Killian never sleeps in the day time," Liam asked.

"We don't know, yet. He's been through a lot today. He might just be completely exhausted," Snow suggested, but even to her ears it sounded a very thin explanation.

Through the open door, a commotion could be heard as the Arendelle royals arrived. Alvar's heavy tread masked the much lighter footfalls of his wife and daughter as they all ran up the stairs, eager to learn of Killian's status. Arriving at the door, Elsa hung back as her parents greeted David and Snow and then turned to Liam.

"Good to see you on your feet, young Liam. How fare's Killian?" Alvar asked. He was an exuberant man by nature, but he could be extraordinarily gentle and caring.

"I'm not sure, Your Highness. He won't wake up," Liam said. He spied Elsa hovering anxiously in the hallway, but before he could even begin to form any of the words he wanted to say to her, Gerda spoke up.

"Did you just get here, Snow?" Gerda asked. "Alvar told me what happened. You made good time, despite having to travel slower to keep this one safe." She gave Liam a quick hug.

"Yes, we literally walked in the door no more than a few minutes ago," Snow said.

The question of magic hung heavy in the air making all four of the old friends a little awkward, but they didn't want to discuss until they were away from the children.  
"How is your head, Liam?" Gerda asked.

"I'm alright, Your Majesty," Liam assured her. Gerda seriously doubted he was any such thing, but let it pass with one more sympathetic squeeze of Liam's shoulder.

"Liam?" Emma's eyes had popped open and a smile lit her face. She scrambled to her feet, making sure to settle Henry comfortably under Killian's chin. She kissed her soul mate's cheek and then threw herself at the startled Liam. He bent his knees a little so she could get her arms about his waist. He was getting accustomed to the open affection that Emma gave so readily. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you for looking after Killian so well," Liam said. "It's very kind of you to share Henry with him."

"Can you make him wake up now?" Emma asked. Snow and Gerda watched as the smile Liam had plastered on for Emma's benefit, fell. That's when they stepped in.

"Emma, why don't we give Liam a chance to change into clean and dry clothes?" Snow asked, but it was clear to Emma that she was getting any option.

"Yes, Mama," Emma said, but her eyes traveled back to Killian's still form.

"Elsa also needs to change her clothes and I know she would like to talk to you, too," Gerda added. She smiled at her daughter who still hadn't ventured into the room.

"Yes, little Duckling, please will you give Elsa one of your hugs. I think that she very much needs one from her dearest friend," Alvar said. He bent over to kiss the top of Emma's head while he winked at Elsa.

"Will you stay with Elsa until we come and get you?" Snow asked. Her plan was to give Liam privacy to change and some alone time with his brother, while the four adults cleared the air before things had time to fester. "Now, give me a kiss and off you go."

Emma dutifully hugged and kissed her mother and her Aunt Gerda, and then ran to Elsa. David watched as Emma grabbed Elsa's hand and the two girls ran off to their shared rooms.

"Shall we?" David asked as he gestured towards the door.

Snow gave Liam and Killian each a kiss on the forehead, then taking David's outstretched hand they followed Alvar and Gerda out the door and down to Alvar's study.

"Where did you go? Did you see what happened to Killian and Liam?" Emma asked Elsa, innocently, once they reached their bedroom.

Elsa dropped Emma's hand and bit her lip while she shuffled nervously on her feet. "Um, I ran away."

Emma looked very confused. "Why would you do that? Mama and Papa would be very cross if I ran away. Did Uncle Alvar and Aunt Gerda get cross with you? They didn't look cross. They didn't _sound_ cross," Emma said, scrunching up her nose as she thought very carefully on the behavior of her aunt and uncle.

"You don't know what I did? Didn't Uncle David or Aunt Snow tell you about, about . . . ," Elsa's voice grew quieter with every word until she finished on a whisper, "Killian and the ice?"

Elsa could see Emma turning this about in her head until Emma's eyes went wide. "You made the ice with Killian inside?"

"Yes!" Elsa cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I would never, ever want to hurt Killian. I was trying to freeze the bit of the river with the thresh before they hurt Killian, but I was so scared and my magic got away." She hung her head in her hands and began to weep. "I wouldn't, I wouldn't want to hurt anybody, even those awful princes," Elsa said. She looked up, her huge blue eyes seeking assurance from her friend.

"I know," Emma said as she patted her friend's shoulder. "But did your magic accidentally make Killian go to sleep? Can you wake him up now?"

Elsa gulped. "Oh, Duckling, no, that wasn't me. The fairies told me why Killian is asleep." She took her jacket off and hung it over the chair by the door to the washing area, then took Emma's hand and gently pulled her friend to sit with her on the bed. "It's you. Your magic is the reason he can't wake up."

"But, but how? I didn't do it, I promise I didn't do it!" Emma looked horrified. her bottom lip began to quiver. Elsa tightened her hold on her friend's hand.

"No, of course you didn't do it on purpose, well, you did, but you didn't do it to be mean. I know you love Killian. It's just your magic," Elsa tried to reassure her. She explained about the fairies and what they said about Emma inadvertently leaning on Killian to boost her magic. Then she explained about the rock the fairies had given her.

Then she admitted that she'd lost it.

"But it's going to be alright. Mother is going to send all of the House Guard to look for it. There's so many of them, they'll find it, I know they will," Elsa said, trying to sound certain for Emma's sake. "Then all you have to do is touch your forehead with it and Killian will wake up and be all fine." She made a titanic effort to smile in a reassuring manner, but she felt it start to slip so she turned away before Emma picked up on it.

"Should I go look, too? Mama and Papa and Liam will help, too. Can we go now?" Emma was all for heading straight out.

"I want to look, too. Let me wash my face and change my clothes first, or else Mother will just make me come back here and do it, anyway," Elsa said, dropping Emma's hand to head into the washroom.

Emma remained sitting on the bed thinking about everything that Elsa had said. Her eyes fell on Elsa's jacket, a bright spot of blue against the darker chair fabric. She thought she saw the jacket move and sat up straight in surprise, her eyes wide.

Then a white cloth, obviously wrapped around something, dropped out of one of the jacket's pockets to land on the chair seat. Emma blinked as her mouth dropped open. She guessed what it was. She hopped up and walked over to the chair, her eyes never leaving the small white bundle. The object didn't move. Absolutely certain that fairies wouldn't lie and, anxious to have Killian wake up, she pounced on the white cloth and snatched it up.

Holding her prize she carefully unwrapped it and looked at the small rock that lay nestled innocuously in its cloth. "Elsa, you didn't lose it, I've got it. It was in your pocket the whole time," Emma called out.

With her face buried in a towel, Elsa didn't quite hear.

"What?" Elsa called back.

"I've got it. The fairy rock," Emma said, as she walked over to hold it up so her friend could see it. Unaware of Trio's instructions to only hold the rock by the cloth, Emma tipped it out of the cloth onto her palm and tossed the wrapper over her shoulder where it landed on the mantelpiece; a corner touching the silver clock that sat there.

With the impatience of youth, Emma didn't wait for Elsa to look up. "Please wake up, Killian," she said, as she touch the rock to her forehead.

Emma felt the rock begin to warm up.

In the other room, Liam sat by his brother's bed holding his hand; hence he was right there when Killian groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Behind Emma, the clock began to smoke and two floors away on the other side of the palace, a mirror shattered with an explosive force that sent two princes and an ambassador to the floor.


	14. Too Many Magics Makes a Muddle

_**A/N - Yay, got another one finished and this one has a few answers for you, just not all of them. A huge thank you to all those reading and reviewing and choosing to mark this as a fav. You are all so, so kind.**_

 **Chapter 13: Too Many Magics Makes a Muddle**

Liam and Killian Jones had survived a lot in their short lives and they had done so because each brother's considerable inner fortitude had been further bolstered by the absolute devotion of the other. If one ever began to founder, there was always the other to lean on.

Always.

Liam had felt his entire world drop out from under him as he watched his little brother valiantly dive headlong into the river. As soon as he'd seen the river's surface begin to roil as the thresh converged on Killian and Leo, Liam was acutely aware there was not one thing he could do to save him. The terror and the helplessness that had washed through him was paralysing. His little brother had looked so small in that big expanse of water with the safety of the banks so far away.

Then the ice had overtaken Killian, Leo and the thresh. Elsa's ice.

Liam's clear memories stopped right there because at that point he'd been knocked out. He did remember feeling guilt as he fell, because he had been the one to teach Killian to swim and, if Killian had never learned, would he have attempted the river?

Somehow it had all been made right. Killian and Leo were both alive. All Liam needed now was for Killian to wake. Thankful as he was that Snow and David had given him some time alone with his little brother, it was a sign as to how far he'd come that he actually hoped one of them would come back soon and sit with him while he sat vigil for Killian. He'd been so distrustful of adults after their father had abandoned them. The honest affection and true hearts of the Misthaven Royal family and of Granny and Ruby, had healed nearly all of those wounds.

"Please wake up Killian. Our lives are good now. No need to hide in dreams," Liam whispered as he picked up his little brother's limp hand. "Emma is waiting for you. You can't disappoint a princess. That would be bad form." He swallowed down a sob as the events of the day began to catch up with him.

Then Killian groaned and his long eyelashes fluttered.

"Killian? Can you hear me?" Liam asked, excitedly, and squeezing his brother's hand. Killian squeezed back and his eyes popped open. A moment later, Liam had scooped him up into a bear hug.

"Not so tight, Liam. Leave off," Killian protested, but Liam's hold remained firm until they heard a cry for help coming from down the hallway.

"That's Elsa, isn't it?" Killian asked.

Liam let his brother go and turned his ear to the desperate plea. "It is. She is with Emma." Liam looked very worried as he stood up, intent on going to Elsa's assistance. Killian threw back the covers, clearly wanting to go with him. "No. You stay here. I'll go," Liam said, firmly. He was already halfway out of the door, but held up a hand to admonish Killian to stay put. He paused just long enough to see Killian pull the covers back over himself, then Liam turned and ran to Elsa's rooms. As soon as Liam's back was turned, Killian was out of bed and following his brother.

-/-

The rulers of Arendelle and Misthaven were all seated around the table in Alvar's office. For probably the first time in their long acquaintance, the two couples were awkward in each other's company. It seemed that in time to the tick of the large mantel clock, each pair of eyes flicked to another and back to the other. The tension built until Gerda could no longer contain her excitement.

"Emma has magic," Gerda said, her smile wide.

"Yes, and so does Elsa," Snow replied, her smile just as wide as her friend's. "When you've mentioned magic before you never said it was Elsa. We came to Arendelle early to ask you about the help you have received with magic in the past. We were going to tell you about Emma after dinner tonight."

Gerda's smile faded. "I wanted to share the news of Elsa's magic with you, but given how badly magic has treated you and your kingdom, I have hesitated. I did not wish to open any old wounds. Alvar and I had determined that we should tell you when you asked about magic and said you were coming for this visit. The time had not been right and then . . . ," she trailed off and cast her eyes in the direction of the Jones' brothers' rooms.

"Today happened," David finished for her.

Gerda's gaze returned to her friends. "Yes."

"Elsa made the ice, right?" David asked. Alvar nodded.

"Yes, she can make ice, snow, hail, rain; anything of this sort she can make and change," Alvar confirmed.

"But this appears to be her limit. She has not been able to move herself or others from one place to another as our Duckling did today. From the look on your faces this morning, it would seem this was a surprise for you," Alvar said.

"I have seen her lift things when she was very upset, but her magic only recently manifested," Snow said, and then she went on to explain all that had happened in relation to Emma's magic. Gerda couldn't help but smile when she heard that Emma's magic had been triggered to save Killian because they were soul mates.

"Elsa's magic manifested when she was much younger than Emma. Thankfully not when she was a babe. Her magic also responds to her emotional state. Can you imagine the trouble if she could make it sleet every time she cried? Not that she cried much, as you know," Gerda said.

"Always happy was our Angel," Alvar said, quietly, as if only talking to himself.

"Now we both have magical babies," Snow said, reaching for Gerda's hand and clasping it. "Who'd have thought? Isn't it wonderful."

"You are very forgiving of our hiding this. We hoped that you would not be angry with us about what happened today," Alvar said. "Elsa did not mean to hurt Killian. You know this?"

"She was terribly upset when I found her," Gerda said.

"Gerda, it was absolutely your right to keep the information to yourself. David and I will always support you; always love you. You, Alvar, Elsa and the new baby that we get to meet in a few months, you are the family of our hearts. Nothing could ever change that. Our girls having magic can only bond us even closer."

At Snow's words, Gerda pulled her into a hug. "And as for Killian, we don't know that he is hurt at all. He just hasn't woken up, yet. When he does he could be absolutely fine," Snow said, when she drew back . "It was a terrible situation, but we must have hope it will turn out."

"And she did help. Killian's alive and in one piece. That was Elsa's doing," David affirmed. He and Snow were acutely aware Elsa's rescue attempt could have gone horribly awry, but death by suffocation would have been far kinder than being torn to pieces.

Gerda had tears pricking at her eyes at the display of understanding and support from her closest friends, while Alvar blinked furiously and cleared his throat and nodded his thanks.

"Yes, well, I for one would give much to truly know what happened. It is in my thoughts that the Southern princes are not truthful. I fear what they may do with the knowledge of what they have witnessed today. The gods know their father is a weasel. I doubt much that any of his offspring are anything less than weasels, and that Quist?" Alvar's eyes narrowed.

"He's a weasel, too?" David quipped. Before Alvar could respond, there was a knock at the door.

The Arendelle King sighed. "I am sorry, my friends, always there are interruptions."

"Enter," Gerda called out. The door opened and Snow recognised the Head Housekeeper who looked very distressed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesties. It's Her Highness, Princess Emma. and Sir Killian," The Housekeeper began to explain. She paused, unsure how to phrase her news, but her moment of hesitation was long enough for Snow and David to cross the room.

"Speak! What has happened?" Alvar commanded. Gerda had jumped to her feet and came to stand beside the Housekeeper.

"Sir Killian has awoken but, Her Highness, she . . . she has collapsed," the Housekeeper said.

David and Snow were out the door before the Housekeeper could draw her next breath. Alvar and Gerda made to follow, but the Housekeeper moved to stand in the doorway and blocked the King and Queen's exit.

"Move, woman!" Alvar was surprised at the Housekeeper. All of the Palace staff were aware of how much the King and Queen loved Emma.

"Hilda? What are you doing? We need to see Emma. Have you sent for Evney?" Gerda asked. She knew her Housekeeper well and had absolute faith in both her intelligence and her judgement. There had to be a reason Hilda would try to prevent them from following their friends.

"There's more, Your Majesties. There has also been an accident with the Southern Isles delegation. Giles took up their afternoon tea and found them injured and unconscious. He could not rouse them. They have many cuts and there is much blood; especially the older prince. It looks like a mirror has broken and, most peculiar for there was no fire set in the rooms, the eyebrows have been singed off all three of them," the Housekeeper said. "I have had them moved to other rooms. Her Highness appears unharmed, other than being asleep, so given the physical nature of the princes' injuries, I sent for Healer Evney to attend them first."

Alvar clenched his jaw in frustration. "Alright, Hilda. Broken mirrors and singed eyebrows? This makes no sense. I will go to see them. I wish to be there when Evney examines them." He turned to Gerda. "As soon as she has made them comfortable I will bring Evney to see our Duckling."

"Good. For one to wake and the other to sleep at the same time as all three of the Southerners fall to some peculiar happenstance? Magic of some kind must be at play here and we will need Evney. Let us hope she can puzzle it out," Gerda said. "I will tell Snow and David what has happened."

Alvar gave his wife a quick kiss to the forehead and strode off with Hilda trotting after him. Gerda, throwing all dignity aside, ran upstairs to Elsa's rooms.

-/-

"What did you say?" Elsa called out to Emma, as she finished wiping her hands dry and took off the ribbon at the end of her braid and began to undo her hair. There was no reply. "Emma?" She paused as she reached for her hairbrush. "Emma? Are you still there?" All she heard in response to her query was a thump, as if something solid hit the floor. Popping her head around the doorway from the washroom, she saw Emma slumped on the floor, laying on her side. Her eyes were closed and her arms flung out to rest upon the rug.

"Emma!" Elsa rushed to her friend's side and tried to shake her awake. There was a very faint red mark on Emma's forehead but Elsa was too frantic to notice. She kept calling Emma's name over and over, but the younger girl did not so much as stir. "No, no, no, no. Please wake up, Emma. Please!" Elsa pushed herself to her feet and ran to the door. She flung it open and yelled for help. The Head Maid, Greta, who had been checking the thoroughness of her new underling's dusting of the hallway portraits, scrambled down from the stool on which she had been standing and hurried over.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?" Greta asked.

"Emma needs help. Please, you must do something," Elsa said in a rush. She moved back from the dooway and pointed to Emma's prone form.

"Elsa? What has happened?" Liam poked his head in through the doorway just as the Greta walked over to Emma. She put a gentle hand to Emma's forehead and then leaned over to listen to the little girl's breathing.

"Emma! What happened? Is she alright?" Liam asked, his heart in his throat.

"Liam? What's going on?" Killian's voice sounded raspy as he arrived to stand behind his brother. He was holding Henry.

"Killian, I told you to stay put. You've just woken up. Get back to bed, now." But Liam's order meant nothing when Killian saw Emma lying on the floor. He pushed past his brother and dropped to the floor at Emma's feet.

"Emma? Is Emma alright? It isn't like her to sleep on the floor," Killian said.

Elsa, with tears in her eyes, crawled over to sit next to Killian. "I don't know. We were just talking and she fell down." She picked up Killian's hand. "You're awake. I'm so glad to see you, Killian. I'm so, so happy you're awake. I was so afraid that I had . . . that I . . . that you . . . " The words would not fall into a proper sentence, but before she could give them another try, Greta had spurred into action.

"I think it is safe to move her. Sir Liam, will you pull back the bed covers for me?" Greta picked up Emma and waited for Liam to comply with her instructions. The elder Jones did as he was told and the sleeping princess was then carefully settled under the covers. "Now, I am going to inform Mrs. Erikson what has happened. Will you keep watch Your Highness?"

Elsa nodded, being too upset to speak.

"Please hurry," Liam said.

Greta nodded and rushed off, anxious to pass the responsibility over to the Head Housekeeper.

Killian tucked Henry in next to Emma and patted her hand.

"Does it seem odd that Emma has gone to sleep just as Killian has woken up?" Liam asked. He was struggling to get his breathing under control. He was completely out of his depth and panic was setting in.

"I don't know," Elsa said, faintly. "The fairies said that Emma had to use the rock to wake up Killian, but I lost it."

This very peculiar sentence naturally resulted in Liam asking what Elsa was talking about. By the time she had finished telling the boys what had happened, Snow, David and Gerda had burst in the door. Elsa and Liam moved back from the bed so Emma's parents could sit on each side of her. Snow's hands immediately reaching to her daughter's face and hand to check her breathing and for any sign of fever. David kissed the top of Emma's head. Gerda walked over to her daughter.

"Elsa, tell us what happened. Did you see anything actually happen to Emma?" Gerda asked. Elsa turned herself into her mother's side and Gerda put her arms around her daughter's shoulders. After a quick hug, Elsa turned towards Snow.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. I don't know why Emma would fall down like that," Elsa said, wringing her hands. A spray of snowflakes appeared over her head and Gerda lifted a hand to brush them aside. "I didn't do anything, I promise. No ice, no fog, not a thing."

"Emma is not at all cold, Elsa. I'm sure this is not your fault," Snow assured her, sparing a moment to smile at Elsa and Gerda.

"If we could find the fairy rock, maybe that would wake Emma up like it was supposed to do for Killian," Elsa suggested.

"But that was because Emma was using Killian for her magic. She couldn't do that to herself, could she?" Liam asked, brows drawn together in thought.

"No, she couldn't. But I do believe magic has something to do with this. There's no sign of illness," David said.

"If I go back to sleep, would Emma wake up then?" Killian asked.

Snow opened her mouth to refute Killian's suggestion, but it occurred to her that she honestly had no idea. Her eyes locked with David's. He was clearly as lost as she was.

"What if I go back and try to find the fairies and asked them?" Elsa asked.

"Let's wait for Evney to get here. If there's magic at work, hopefully she can guide us," Gerda said. "If Evney is unable to help then we could try asking Grand Pabbie."

Elsa looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Really? Could I go, too? I've always wanted to see the rock trolls."

"Rock trolls?" David asked, having never heard the term before.

"Yes. They live quite a few leagues away in the mountains. Grand Pabbie has been most kind to us in the past and he knows a lot about magic. If Evney has no answers, then it is to the rock trolls we will go," Gerda said.

-/-

There was no observed change in Emma's condition in the hour it took for Alvar to bring Evney to see Emma. Alvar entered the room first and crossed to his wife and daughter who sat on Elsa's bed. Evney stepped into the room and recoiled under the backlash of magic still swirling about the room. She stepped back to the hallway to gather herself for the onslaught.

"Evney? Why do you hesitate? Come, Emma needs you," Alvar beckoned the Healer forward.

"I just need a moment, Your Majesty," Evney fairly panted with the effort hold herself upright.

Alvar compressed his lips into a tight line, concern for the Healer evident.

"What happened with the princes?" Gerda asked.

"Many cuts. Some quite deep. Evney believes Vir will lose the sight in his left eye, if not lose the eye completely. None of them have awoken, just as our Ducking," Alvar explained. "Evney says the mirror that shattered was full of magic."

"Did they bring the mirror?" Gerda asked.

"I believe that they did, Your Majesty," Evney said. "The magic was . . . foreign. Mixed." They all saw as she swallowed hard and pushed her shoulders back. Her face set in a determined expression as she walked just inside the room. She closed her and took a deep breath, then she opened her eyes and cast her gaze about the room.

"There is so much magic in here. I can see it shimmering in Princess Emma and Her Highness," Evney said, nodding her head towards Elsa. "But there is other magic." Her head snapped towards the mantel. "There."

Alvar walked over to check the fireplace with every opened eye following with rapt attention. The silver clock appeared to have melted and caved in on itself. A thin column of smoke danced into the air. "The clock?"

"Not just the clock. Whatever magic was on it or in it has expended itself. But that cloth, it also had magic. I can see the residue," Evney said. She took a deep breath and moved to stand next to the King. "The magic was very strong. Even the leftovers are so, so bright." Carefully she bent and picked up the fire poker and used it to lift the cloth. Dropping the cloth on the hearthstones, she arranged it with the poker until it lay relatively flat. "This is an Elvish spell."

Alvar looked down at the cloth. "I see nothing."

"It's there, woven into the threads. Roughly translated it says, 'Reverse'." Evney said.

"That almost makes sense, based on what the fairies told Elsa. But they were talking about the rock." Gerda looked at her daughter for confirmation.

"Yes, Mother. They said the rock would stop what Emma was doing to Killian and that he would wake up and be alright. They said to only hold the rock by the cloth," Elsa explained.

"A rock and a cloth?" Evney asked.

Elsa nodded. "The rock was wrapped in the cloth but I thought I'd lost it." She looked confused. "I looked and looked. Mother and Father both helped me look."

"That's right. We, all three of us, could not have missed it. I checked Elsa's pockets myself." Gerda said.

"There is a remnant of something else. The cloth had a trickster age-charm on it, too. That's pixie magic, though. Very clever. Any one over a certain age wouldn't have been able to see it." Evney explained. She looked over at Gerda. "This is sympathetic melded magic. Only a very clever magic wielder could get an Elvish spell and a pixie charm to work together in that cloth."

"Fairies are clever," Elsa said. "And wanted to help Killian."

"Fairies helped Emma and me at home," Killian offered. He had brought Henry back to Emma and was sitting at the foot of her bed with Liam standing behind him.

"Your Highness, I doubt very much that it was fairies you truly met. Fairies won't touch Elvish magic, whatever the cause," Evney said, gently."That doesn't mean that whoever pretended to be fairies didn't want to help."

"Who or what would pretend to be a fairy?" Snow asked.

"There are many magical creatures. Some are very shy," Evney said. "Perhaps they didn't wish for you to recognise them or perhaps they were worried that the way they look might scare you and pretended to be fairies so you wouldn't run away." She smiled at Elsa.

"So if the cloth is here, then the rock must be, too, but we're too old to see it?" David asked.

"And what happened to the clock? Did the cloth do that? If it did, then how dangerous is it? The metal is melted! What will it have done to Emma?" Snow asked. There were so many questions she couldn't get them out fast enough. Visions of the cloth touching Emma and what it could have done swam before her eyes and she felt sick.

"Snow! Snow!" David reached out and clasped her forearm to get her attention. Tears glistened in her eyes as all sorts of horrible scenarios occurred to her. "Take a breath. Alright?"

She swallowed and blinked the tears away, then she nodded.

"Oh, Snow. We will get the answers to this. I promise we will," Gerda said. She smiled at her friend.

Evney turned to look at the clock, then shook her head. "This is different, again. The clock had a low level enchantment. Not sure what it was for, but it was completely incompatible with the magic in the cloth. And weaker. Completely destroyed by the Elvish spell. Only a few sparkles of it left, but it matches the magic in the mirror that injured the princes."

"The clock and mirror had the same type of magic? But how, they were on different floors on opposite sides of the palace. None of this makes any sense," Gerda said.

Killian had been listening but was getting very lost with all the talk of spells and charms. He shifted his position on the bed, lifting a little so he could see over to the cloth on the floor. As he did, he knocked a cushion on the floor and bent to pick it up. From that angle he saw the soft blue glow coming from the beneath the bed.

"There's something there," Killian said, dropping to his knees to look under the bed.

"What did you find?" Liam asked. He, too, dropped to his knees and grabbed Killian's arm before he could reach for the rock that was the source of the glow. "Here! The rock is under the bed."

Using the fire poker, Evney carefully pushed the rock out into the open. It looked very pretty, giving off a soft blue gleam.

"Is that?" Alvar asked at the same time as Gerda said, "I think I know what that is."

"Rock troll magic," Evney announced, confirming the suspicions of the King and Queen. "It has been set off."

"Emma?" Snow asked, reaching to stroke Emma's hair.

"That would be my guess," Evney said.

"What on earth has been going on?" Gerda asked, not expecting anyone to have any answer.

"Pixies, fake fairies, elves, enchantments and now rock trolls. Tell me Alvar, is there any one of these from whom we can get some answers? I want to know who has done what to my daughter." David spoke quietly, but there was a true, cold rage behind it.

"Yes, my friend. We will go now to see our friends the rock trolls. Grand Pabbie is likely our best chance to help our Duckling," Alvar said. "Certainly, he can tell us what this rock has done and how to undo it."

"Can I come, too, Father? You promised I could go with you the next time you visited Grand Pabbie," Elsa reminded him.

"Yes, Elsa. We are all going," Alvar said. "Did you hear that, Liam?" Killian whispered. "We're going to meet rock trolls."

Liam looked at the unabashed joy in his little brother's eyes and tried to smile, but he found it very difficult when behind Killian's back the adults all looked very, very worried.


	15. Chapter 15: Cutting the Thread

_**A/N: Happy New year! Finally was able to get this one done. Got hit by back to back sinus infections that made me too dizzy to type and then my back decided to cack itself so I couldn't sit and type: o((**_

 _ **Much better now, obviously.**_

 _ **Here you go. I have been so very luck with the response to my twiddlings. Such wonderful reviews and kind people favouriting and kudos-ing, all over the place. You have ALL made my year, you magical souls. I appreciate all of the people who take time from their day to read my work (which is really no work at all - it's all about the love for my protagonists!).**_

 **Chapter 15: Cutting the Thread**

In under an hour the royal carriage carrying Snow, Gerda, Elsa, Killian, Evney and the still sleeping Emma, pulled out of the palace gates. They were escorted by Alvar, David and two of the House Guard, each leading 2 horses, who rode alongside the carriage. Liam was perched next to the carriage's driver. Many citizens waved as the very popular royal party passed. Inside the carriage, Emma lay on her side and bundled in a blanket with her mother cradling her head and her feet resting in Gerda's lap. Elsa, Killian and Evney sat opposite.

"It will be dark by the time we reach the mountain pass that leads up to the Rock Trolls' home," Gerda explained. "But you will get a good look at our land before night falls, Killian."

Liam had wanted his little brother to stay behind and rest after his ordeal, but Killian argued that he should go with Emma. Snow and Evney had supported Killian, saying that it was so suspicious that he had woken as Emma had fallen to sleep, so it would be best for the younger Jones to go with them to the Rock Trolls.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Killian responded, politely, but it could not escape Gerda's and Snow's notice that his eyes were glued to Emma. The late afternoon sun shone through the carriage window and lit the little princess' hair. The first time he laid eyes on her, Killian thought Emma looked like a piece of the sun and, here with her hair virtually glowing, her eyelashes resting on her cheeks, he decided she was the prettiest thing he ever expected to see in all his life. The bounce of the carriage, the presence of the other royals and, the gorgeous scenery rolling passed the window, all faded away as he watched Emma sleep.

Gerda reached other to tap Snow on the shoulder and when her friend looked over at her, she winked and tilted her head towards Killian. "Too adorable," Gerda mouthed.

"I know," Snow mouthed back. "Killian, how do you feel, Sweetheart? Not dizzy or lightheaded? Not sleepy or cold?" Snow asked, startling Killian from his rapt study of Emma.

"I feel fine, thank you, Snow. I just wish," he looked back at Emma, and although he said no more, his intent was clear.

"Grand Pabbie is very wise. Hopefully he will understand the magic that has been at work and can, at the very least, give us some advice," Gerda said, by way of encouragement.

"The rock Her Highness, Princess Emma, used is definitely their magic, so he should be able to explain that much," Evney said.

"I hope so, but ensuring Emma is safe and awake is the most important thing. I also hope they can offer some more information on that clock and the mirror; to know what happened to the Southern Princes," Gerda said. "Just in case they are not the only magical items in the palace that we don't know are there. Oh, Evney, I should have asked you to check."

"I can look when we get back, but in all truth, if there are more, it does not necessarily follow that I can see them. I would not have been able to see that cloth if the spell had not been exposed by its interaction with the clock," Evney warned. "But I will do my best."

"I know you will, Evney. We are so lucky to have you," Gerda said, then she took hold of one of Emma's hands and gave it a kiss. "Neither Alvar nor I will rest until you are restored to us all, Duckling."

Snow swallowed hard and nodded; trying to show strength and hope for Killian's benefit. She stroked Emma's cheek and turned to look for David who rode on her side of the carriage. He looked grim but, sensing his love was looking at him, he turned to her and managed the supportive smile he just knew she needed at that moment.

Back in the carriage, Elsa looked sadly at Emma and then back at Killian. Guilt welled up inside her again. "I really am so sorry that I froze you," Elsa said, in a very timid voice. "Well, you and Leo. I was only trying to help."

"I know. I'm not mad. Neither is Leo. He'll want to lick your face and get as many pats from you as he did before. Sailor's honour," Killian said, holding his palm over his heart. He was being completely sincere, but all the adults laughed, leaving him a tad perplexed.

"Thank you, Killian. You're a very kind boy. I think it's wonderful that Emma has you for her friend," Elsa said.

"Your friend, too, if that's alright," Killian offered, ducking his head, scratching his ear and wondering when he grew so bold as to ask such a thing of a foreign princess.

"Oh yes, please. I would love that," Elsa said. She bit her lip and wondered if Liam would consider himself her friend, too, but didn't dare ask it out loud.

"I'm sure Liam feels the same as Kilian," Snow said, watching Elsa's cheeks colour a charming pink, confirming Snow's suspicions that there might be a crush happening at Elsa's end. "So, you will have two extra friends in Misthaven for your next visit."

Killian thought Snow might not be quite right about that, because Liam wasn't all that fond of girls, despite wanting to always have good form, especially around royalty and people who were kind the brothers. Liam's attitude was a bit of a mystery to Killian because Emma was a girl and he thought she was just about as amazing and perfect as could be.

The relatively smooth paving of the Aendelle capital yielded to the solid earth of the well-travelled road leading outside the city walls. The party made its way to the foot of the mountains, at which point they left the carriage and continued on horseback. David carried Emma with him, Killian rode with Snow and the others rode separately. It was full moonrise when they reached the home of the Rock Trolls; a beautiful grassy valley covered with rounded boulders of a myriad number of sizes. Most of them sported a patch of grass.

"We are here. Please, wait while I go ahead and request they meet with us," Alvar said. He dismounted and handed the reins to the guard that have accompanied them, the other guard had stayed with the carriage and its driver. He walked up to one of the largest boulders and bowed.

"Grand Pabbie, I beg you, please, for an audience. We have much need of your help," Alvar called out, his arms outstretched.

All three children's eyes grew wide with wonder as a boulder rolled forward and appeared to unfold; revealing two large, soulful eyes under heavy, shaggy brows composed of grass and flanked by large ears. The troll's nose was quite bulbous and pronounced. Snow thought there was a kindness about him, which surprised her greatly.

"Not at all like the trolls we fought on the bridge all those years ago," David whispered to Snow. He was holding Emma, who was bundled up tightly in a blanket cocoon.

"Big improvement," Snow agreed. "Certainly look a lot friendlier."

"It took many meetings to smooth things over with them, given the sad treatment some of my ancestors dished out to the magical folk of our land. Once they understood our willingness to move forward and support them, even if it was just to leave them in absolute peace, the truce has yielded more of a friendship," Gerda said.

Alvar dropped to his knees, showing his deference for the leader of the Rock Trolls. The large troll smiled.

"No need for that, King Alvar. Please stand. You know we are not nearly so formal as humans," Grand Pabbie said. He looked over at the wide eyed children and winked. Elsa giggled, Killian's mouth dropped open in awe and Liam frowned, uncertainty on his features.

Alvar stood and gestured towards his family and friends. "Will you help us? There are some things we would show you. Magic has been at play in the palace and some of it is of your kind."

Grand Pabbie's eyebrows did a spectacular dance at Alvar's words. "Most peculiar. No-one of the palace has been here, except yourself and Queen Gerda. Our magic is rarely given, as you know. Please show me."

"Come," Alvar beckoned his group over. Gerda, Elsa and Evney walked over with confidence. David passed Emma to Snow and, placing himself in front of his family, they followed Gerda and Elsa.

"Grand Pabbie, this is our daughter, Elsa. Long has she nagged me to let her meet you," Alvar said, smiling at his daughter as she came forward and curtseyed.

"Hello," Elsa managed to get out. Her excitement overwhelming her to the point that she could barely speak. Her thrill at finally meeting the Rock troll did cause a few snow flakes to fall on Grand Pabbie's head. Elsa look mortified but he just grinned brushed them off.

"Hello to you, young Princess Elsa. How is your magic faring?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Um, it's a bit tricky," Elsa said, hopping nervously from one foot to the other.

"Magic is, even for an old soul like mine," Grand Pabbie said, in a conspiratorial manner that made Elsa's grin wider. "You will grow into it. But you must practice your control, so it doesn't get you into mischief."

Elsa bit her lip and nodded, earnestly. "Yes, Grand Pabbie." She pointed to Emma. "Can you help my friend?"

"Elsa, let us explain to Grand Pabbie all that has happened. Will you stay quietly with Mother." Alvar kissed Elsa's forehead and gave her a very gentle push towards Gerda. Elsa curtseyed again to the troll and walked over to her mother's side.

Alvar introduced each of the others to Grand Pabbie and then he explained succinctly as he could the events that had led to them seeking the Rock Troll's help. As he spoke, Evney laid out a small mat on the ground and placed on it the clock remains, some mirror shards, the cloth with the elvish spell and the rock. She was careful in the placement, making sure no one object touched another. When Alvar had finished his explanation Grand Pabbie was quietly stroking his chin with his eyes fixed on the magical objects. For several minutes, no-one said anything. David and Snow felt as if they'd forgotten how to breathe.

"May I see the child?" Grand Pabbie finally asked. Gerda nodded reassuringly to her friend and Snow carried Emma over, kneeling so the troll leader could properly see. He peered intently at the sleeping child, then placed a gentle hand on Emma's forehead.

"Hmmm, this is our magic, as you correctly identified, Healer Evney. It has been corrupted from its true purpose by the one who gave it to Princess Elsa." Grand Pabbie explained.

"One of the fairies did this?" Gerda asked. "Do you think it is in retaliation for old hurts from my ancestors?" She looked stricken that her adored friends could suffer from something done so long ago by the Arendelle royal family.

"It was no fairy that gave this to the Princess, but I will get to that in a moment," the troll leader said. "I believe we should first wake the little one."

"Can you? If the spell in the rock has been meddled with, can you undo it safely?" David asked; his heart in his throat.

"It is not our magic that keeps her asleep. This lovely child has very strong, very rare magic, which is one that we trolls don't truly comprehend, as it comes from the type of love peculiar to humans. It is her own magic that keeps her sleeping. It is protecting her." He removed his hand from Emma's forehead and picked up the rock from the mat. "I cannot be certain but I believe the clock, as you call it, most interesting idea you humans have to track time. We have the sun and the moon to chart our millennia." He paused as he studied the clock, then appeared to give himself a shake to get back to the issue at hand.

"This clock was connected to the mirror, but I cannot fathom their purpose. How interested you humans are to see yourselves," he said, getting side tracked once more. "What I do know, is that when the cloth touched the clock, our magic in the rock has been too much and everything collapsed. Too many magics all at once. The only magic that remains active is ours. Our magic is the oldest; the most steadfast. There are memories in this rock, pulled from those who are not here. When young Emma touched it to her forehead, her own magic was not prepared to meld with ours and somehow it is blocking it."

This was quite a lot for the worried parents to take in.

"How do we get Emma to wake up, though," Snow asked. "How do we get her magic let her wake?"

"I feel I am not explaining very well. It is not an easy thing to communicate. It is not just the memories in the rock at play here. There is something else . . . ," Grand Pabbie broke off, leaving David wanting to scream in frustration. Grand Pabbies' brows drew together and he frowned, heavily. "I see it, now. Out you come." He covered the rock with his palm, twisted and pulled his hand back with the blue gleam emitting from the rock appearing to be drawn out. The rock grew dull as the blue gleam stretched out further and broader until, in a flash, an odd creature seemed to have fallen out of it and onto the ground.

"Trio, truly you have overstepped this time," Grand Pabbie said, as if scolding an errant child, but Trio didn't seem aware that she'd been discovered. She wore a blissful smile while she ran her hands up and down her arms and over her face as if she were bathing.

"I believe Trio, here, is the cause of some of your troubles," Grand Pabbie said.

'What is that?" David blurted out. "Did it do something to Emma?" He started towards the creature but Alvar pulled him up with a restraining hand on his friend's arm. "Perhaps it is best to keep our distance until we know more of this creature." Alvar advised.

"Your Highness, that creature is connected to Princess Emma. I can see a thread of magic between them," Evney said; her voice barely a whisper. "The creature is absorbing it."

"Yes, that she is, Healer Evney. Trio was a river gnome, but she's always wanted to be an elf," Grand Pabbie explained.

"How is that possible? Is it possible?" Gerda asked, incredulously.

"Not directly. Gnomes and elves do share a distant kinship, but you would be hard pressed to find an elf that would acknowledge it. It requires many transitions, like a caterpillar to a butterfly, with many inbetween states. Elves are creatures of light magic. Gnomes have earth magic, very similar to our own, which is why she could use the rock as she has. Very talented with all sorts of magic, is Trio. She's acquired mastery over many magics in her quest for change. She rarely passes through Arendelle. Princess Elsa's magic is light magic, but it is of the earth, so Trio has left her alone. But Princess Emma, well, now, all that light magic in its purest form would be a very great step towards Trio's goal." The troll used his foot to nudge Trio, who finally looked up and realised where she was. "Get up you ridiculous thing. We've caught you and there's no hiding from it."

Trio scrambled to her feet, but she swayed unsteadily on her flat feet. When she spoke, her words were slurred, drunk as she was on Emma's magic. "No need to shove me, Old Troll," Trio said.

"Been masquerading as fairies again, have you? Shame on you tricking one princess and stealing from another," Grand Pabbie said, his tone hardened to granite.

"I'm horrified by your accusations. I won't stand for it," Trio said, attempting to stand up straight, turn on her heel and walk off. Unfortunately all she achieved was turning in a circle and falling over, because she was too hyped up on light magic to see straight.

Grand Pabbie rolled his eyes and passed his hand over the rock he still held. This cut off the flow of magic between Emma and Trio. "There, no more of that. Princess Emma should awaken in a moment."

"Thank you, thank you," Snow said. She felt Emma stir and then sniffle, before opening her mouth in a jaw cracking yawn. "David, look, she's waking up. Emma? Emma, Duckling, can you hear Mama?"

With difficulty, Emma wiggled her arms free of the blanket prison so she could rub the sleep from her eyes. "Yes, Mama. I'm awake. Do I have to have lessons today?" She squeaked as both her parents were hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe.

"No, Sweetheart, no lessons today or tomorrow," Snow said, tears of relief running down her cheeks. David felt the tightness in his chest leave him at seeing his daughter's bright eyes and smile. The relieved parents forced themselves to let Emma go just long enough for Alvar, Gerda and Elsa to each hug her. Alvar clearing his throat rigorously in an effort to hold back his own tears.

Having made a fuss of a bewildered Emma, who had no idea why everyone was making said fuss or how she had gone from Elsa's room in the afternoon to a mountainside under the moon, David turned back to Trio with anger in his eyes. "You dare accost my daughter in this way? You will give back what you have stolen and then hope I let you live." His tone was intractable, and he appeared every bit the furious protective parent. It was, however, mostly wasted on Trio.

"S'not hrs nuf, only a smiffle bidge." Trio's reply was unintelligible because she was face down in the grass.

"Did you understand that?" David asked Alvar.

"Not a word of it," Alvar replied. He nudged Trio with his foot, just as Grand Pabbie had done. "Get up and speak clearly if you wish to leave here in one piece."

Trio rolled onto her back, her eyes still glazed. "I only took a little. She'd never had felt it. We elves don't hurt young ones. I adapted the Elvish spell to work with yours so the rock would syphon off just a little of all that glorious white magic." Her curious features erupted into a delirious smile. "I could have fed off the little princess for decades and she'd have been perfectly fine."

Snow and David were horrified to hear such a thing. Killian edged over to Emma and took her hand in his, as he scowled at Trio. "Do you feel alright, Emma?"

"You're awake!" Emma squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes. I woke up and you went to sleep," Killian explained.

"Mama and Papa were very worried about you. Do you feel alright?" Snow asked.

"I feel good, Mama, but hungry. I think I could eat some cake," Emma said, hope in her eyes.

"Then cake you shall have when we get back to the palace," Gerda assured her. "After you eat a proper meal."

Emma's expression darkened. A 'proper meal' usually meant vegetables.

"That's right, Duckling. You and Killian have both been through a lot today. I'm sure you can have some cake for dessert, though," Snow said. She snagged Killian by the waist and hugged both the young ones tightly. Over Emma's head she directed a decidedly unfriendly look at Trio who about to get her own just desserts.

"You're not an elf. You've a long way to go. And taking a little of what does not belong to you, is still too much! You will give it back, now," Grand Pabbie said, and held the rock to Trio's heart. She tried to swat it away, her hands moving in a very uncoordinated fashion, but another large troll stepped up and pinned her arms to her side. The rock began to pulse with a bright white light as it drew out Emma's absconded magic. The humans all shielded their eyes. After about a minute, Grand Pabbie pulled the rock away. Trio looked thoroughly vexed but said nothing.

"Be off with you, then. It would be unwise of you to show your face here, again."

"Stay away from my daughter. If I so much as hear a whisper that you have followed us home, I promise I will end you," Snow warned. She was a gentle soul, but the gods help anyone who harmed her loved ones. "

Trio pouted, her brown-gold eyes reflecting outrage, but her gnomish ebullience had not yet been completely obliterated. She shrugged. "It was worth a try." She winked at Grand Pabbie and vanished in a watery fog.

The Rock Troll leader turned to the humans, "Now, what to do about the memories in this rock?"


	16. Chapter 16: 3 For 3

_A/N: Hello there. Yes - you are seeing correctly. I have finally updated. I know this one is a bit shorter that usual but I have already started on the next chapter and my intention is not to take anywhere near so long to get that one done and up. There has been so much kind support for this story and, even though it has been so long since I posted the last chapter, I have still been receiving comments and kudos and likes, as recently as yesterday. How do I thank you generous souls . . .well, I suppose getting this story done is the best way. I'm excited for the next chapter. It contains the scene that inspired this story, but never knew it would take me this long to reach it!_

 _Big BIG hugs to all of you._

 **Chapter 16: 3 For 3**

David eyed the rock in Grand Pabbie's hand with distaste.

"Need we do anything with the memories in there, at all?" David asked.

"If the magic Trio stole is to be restored to it's rightful owner, then the memories must be cleared first," Pabbie told them.

"David?" Snow called out and she hurried over. "What do we do? I don't want Emma to lose any of her magic, but if she has less . . . "

"Maybe the Dark One will be less interested in her and leave our baby alone?" David finished her thought and Snow nodded to indicate he had guessed accurately.

"Rumpelstiltskin? What has that young rascal been up to this time?" Grand Pabbie asked. Rock Trolls predated mankind. The Dark One was barely more than a toddler by their standards. The centuries old evil was no trouble to them.

David explained the visit that the Dark One had paid to Emma and how it had prompted their family traveling to Arendelle earlier than previously planned. For a moment the Rock Troll was quiet, his heavy brows drawn together as he pondered. David and Snow were all a fluster; desperately hoping that Grand Pabbie might offer a way to keep Emma safe from Rumpelstiltskin, but not wanting to be rude or appear ungrateful for the help he'd already given. The worried parents unconsciously bounced on their feet. At length, Grand Pabbie looked up at them and gave a small smile.

"I think, perhaps, I may be able to assist," Grand Pabbie said, and held up Trio's rock and wiggled it. "Curiously, by trying to steal from Princess Emma, Trio has perhaps provided you with the means to dispense with the troublesome Dark One, altogether."

Snow and David couldn't have been more shocked.

"But how is this possible? The Dark One's power is said to be without equal," David asked.

"And that Trio creature didn't seem particularly powerful if she was taking Emma's magic," Snow said.

"That is true. Trio doesn't have the strongest magic, but it is this rock that is required, not Trio, herself," Grand Pabbie explained. "The mixing of magicks that has been wrought upon it is unlikely to ever occur again. Touch this to the Dark One's forehead and his magic will be drained and captured within the rock." As he spoke, his free hand moved in a complicated pattern over the rock, causing it to glow a sickening shade of muddy red. "Just to be certain it does not trouble you or your daughter again, once the Dark One's power has been caught, the rock will destroy itself."

"Really? This is possible?" David asked, his voice quiet.

"Oh yes. The Dark One's power will be one magic too many for this little rock to hold. It could do no more than crumble at that point," Grand Pabbie said, completely missing the point of David's question.

Emma and Killian were thoroughly fascinated by the trolls. Hands still clasped together, they had been listening intently and, with all the attention on Grand Pabbie, they'd been slowly edging closer to her parents.

"Mr. Troll?" Emma asked. "Are you going to keep the bad man from cooking me?" Her eyes shimmered slightly as she thought about the fright that the Dark One had given her. Killian moved to stand a little closer to Emma.

"I told you that Liam and I would save you from him. You don't have to be scared," Killian whispered in Emma's ear, but Snow heard him and couldn't resist pulling him into a hug.

"Not scared. I'm not a scaredy sausage. I just don't want to be put in the oven. I'm brave and I can save myself," Emma declared, although truth be told, she didn't sound as if she had herself totally convinced.

"I saved you from the coal heap," Killian reminded her, but Emma gave him quite the daunting frown, so he hastily added. "But I could only do it because you were so brave."

Emma's answering smile to Killian's compliment was truly spectacular. Snow bit her lip, so as not to speak and ruin the moment but David couldn't stop his chuckle when Alvar leaned in to whisper, "He's very young to learn that lesson." Gerda cleared her throat and glowered at her husband, and he smiled at her with a flutter of his eyelashes.

"Princess Emma, it is good that you are brave. But you will rule one day and a great ruler knows how to be brave but also how to accept help when it is needed," Grand Pabbie said.

Emma's smile faded a little and confusion filled her eyes. Instinctively she turned to her parents.

"Grand Pabbie means that sometimes even the bravest person needs to let someone else help them," David said.

"And now he's offering to help Mama and Papa keep that funny man away from you, because Grand Pabbie can do something that we can't," Snow added.

Emma wasn't entirely certain she understood the concept, but her parents seemed very happy about letting the Rock Troll help, so she nodded. "Well, if Mama and Papa say it's good that you help, then I think it's good, too. So, thank you, Mr. Troll." She placed a kiss on Grand Pabbie's cheek. The sight of a human child kissing the cheek of a Rock Troll was unprecedented, and a round of cheers went up from all of the trolls who had witnessed the historic moment.

Grand Pabbie smiled and ducked his head, in a very human gesture of bashfulness. "Well, well, now, thank you, Princess."

David looked over at Gerda who nodded and walked over to collect Emma and Killian. She took them both aside so David, Snow and Alvar could return to the serious discussion of dealing with the Dark One.

"Before we can use that," David pointed to Trio's rock, "On Rumpelstiltskin, we need to get those memories and Emma's magic out of it, right?"

Grand Pabbie nodded. "So which of you wishes to go first?"

"First? You intend to put these unknown memories into us?" Alvar asked and looking more than a little disturbed.

"These are the memories of three humans, so into three humans they each must go. I would suggest Queen Snow and Queen Gerda be excused. I don't believe you would wish to risk the babes they each carry," he smiled at Gerda. "Always a joy to welcome young ones."

"Please, Sir, I will volunteer," Liam said. He strode up to David's side. "If this is the way to restore all of Emma's magic and keep her safe from the Dark One, I want to help." He stood as straight as he could, ready to take on any burden for his king and princess.

David clasped the young man's shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, Liam. It means more than Snow or I could express that you would make such an offer. I understand how much you want to show your support; however you are still a young lad, and we don't know how this would affect you."

"And you are the king. Surely it is just as much risk for you to take on these memories," Liam countered.

"Snow and I took you and Killian in to keep you safe. You're right. I'm a king and, as such, it's my duty to protect my subjects and, as a father and a friend, to protect those I love. There will be many opportunities for me to rely on you and your undoubted bravery and support. But this time, I ask you to step back," David said.

"David is correct, Sir Liam. We don't know who these memories belong to and they may be most unsuitable for a young man," Alvar said, his tone kind, but firm.

It was clear Liam wanted to protest further, but faced with two kings denying his wish to help, he could do no more than demur, gracefully. He nodded his acquiescence.

"So, my friend, you and me are two, who shall be third?" Alvar asked, looking at the guard, and expecting him to step forward, but it was Eveny who spoke up.

"Sire, I believe the prudent choice is for me to take the third memory. We don't know how these memories could affect you or how long those effects might last. It could be that the guard is required on the return to the palace. It might also prove useful to have the view of someone with an affinity for magic, if the memories belong to those who were responsible for the mirror and the clock," Eveny explained. Alvar and David nodded, accepting Evney's offer.

David turned to Grand Pabbie. "You have three volunteers. Shall we get this over with?" He looked over to Snow. She and Gerda had gathered the children and were obscuring their view of what was to occur. Both women tried to smile in support, but were clearly anxious.

Grand Pabbie observed all of this angst and slapped his palm to his forehead. "Once I transfer the memories to each of you, I can pull them out again. I just need them out of the way."

"Me first, if you please, Grand Pabbie," Alvar said.

The Rock Troll passed his hand over the rock and a stream of pale blue light was sent to Alvar's forehead. Alvar closed his eyes as the foreign memories settled into his mind. All those watching held their breath as they waited. It took a few minutes, then Alvar opened his eyes.

Gerda had never seen her husband so enraged.


	17. Chapter 17: Restored and Revealed

Alvar's face contorted wth rage. His eyes were closed with his fists clenched. David gently placed a tentative hand on his friend's shoulder and felt the man's body shaking.

"Alvar? Be at ease, my friend," David said, quietly. He gave Alvar's shoulder a small shake, but soon regretted it when Alvar's eyes snapped opened and his hands fastened around David's neck.

"You plot such evils IN MY HOME!" Alvar shouted. "The axe is too good for you. I will see you dead by my own hand."

David was no lightweight and, was certainly adept at hand-to-hand combat, but he had no intention of hurting his friend when it was clear that Alvar was terribly disoriented. He refused to draw his sword against Alvar, but neither could he speak with his airway nearly closed off.

Liam reacted by instinct. Too small against such a large opponent, he did what he could and threw both hands around Alvar's left bicep and pulled with all his might. He virtually hung from the large man's arm as he desperately tried to pry David free. Liam's mass was an insufficient counterweight to Alvar's oaken strength to achieve much more than a minor slip of the King's fingers, but it bought David one more puff of life giving air.

"Please, Your Majesty. You are confused. Can you not see this is your friend?" Liam panted.

The guard came running, intending to assist, but Gerda was faster. She ran to Alvar's side. As soon as her mother had moved, Elsa was no longer prevented from seeing what was going on. She gasped and started to run to her father to help Liam free David, but Snow snagged her by the arm and pulled her up.

"No, Elsa. Please can you keep Emma and Killian here," Snow said, urgently. She was already untangling Emma's grasp on her dress, so she could go to David's aid. In the few moments it took to transfer Emma's hand to Elsa, Gerda had already reached her husband.

"ALVAR! MY LOVE," Gerda screamed, right in her husband's ear. It was enough to break through Alvar's confusion and his hands slackened and dropped back to his side, leaving David to stumble sideways into Liam. The boy steadied him while he tried to catch his breath. Wheezing and coughing, David nodded to Snow and to Liam that he was alright.

"King Alvar, are you back with us?" Grand Pabbie asked, his eyes full of concern. "Whose memories are these that they should make you so angry?"

Alvar ran a hand down his face, as he shook his head. He looked nauseated. "David? My apologies. I, I have . . .Gods, such evil to wish such horrible violence on children."

Gerda hugged her husband, tightly, then drew back to look him in the eye. "What evil? Which children?"

Alvar looked over at Liam and then at Elsa, Emma and Killian. The sight of Elsa with tears in her eyes as she held back the little ones was enough to bring him fully back to his senses. Taking a very deep breath and letting it out slowly, he smiled weakly at Liam. "Sir Liam, please will you take your brother, Elsa and Emma over to the horses and wait for us? What I have to tell is not for young ears."

Liam was so shaken at what had happened, that the idea of protesting never crossed his mind. He walked over to Killian on slightly wobbly legs. Emma wriggled free of Elsa's grip and Liam had to lunge to get an arm around her waist and keep her with him.

"I want to hug my, Papa. Let go," Emma demanded.

"It's alright, Liam, I could use a hug, too," David assured the young man. He held his arms open. Snow stepped in and threw her arms around him. Liam released Emma and she ran straight to her father. When Snow backed up a little, David bent down and picked up his little girl. Emma buried her head under David's chin as he hugged her tightly and walked slowly back to Liam. "Emma, Duckling, I need to talk to Uncle Alvar. You need to be good for Papa and stay with Liam and Elsa. Alright?"

"Yes, Papa," Emma said, and nodded. She gave him a messy kiss on his cheek and let him put her back down.

"C'mon, Emma. Let's pet the horses," Killian said. Emma took his hand and the two of them trotted away with both Elsa and Liam at their heels.

Alvar had Gerda's hands in his, letting his love for her calm him . "The memories placed in my mind are Kell's. He, they . . . it was planned. He and his worthless brother, they planned to kill them. Kell threw the stick in the river once he was sure the pup would follow. They were counting on the dog attracting the thresh. If young Killian had not dived in to save his dog, Kell was going to push him in."

"Push him? Killian is a baby! What sort of child plans to murder another? Alvar, you must be misinterpreting. . . ," Snow tried to say. It was just too horrific for her gentle nature to comprehend.

"No, Snow. I make no mistake. There is no misunderstanding in what these memories are," Alvar assured her. "There is more to their plotting." He cast an eye towards the children.

"Their? It was not just Kell, then," David said; his voice raspy. Alvar winced when he looked back at his friend and saw the bruising already beginning to appear around David's neck.

"No. His brother is just as guilty. He and that snake, Quist. I believe theirs to be the other two memories in that rock." Alvar said.

Snow, Gerda, David and Grand Pabbie gathered closer around Alvar.

"Can you describe what you saw?" David asked.

Alvar took a deep breath, then began to explain the images now ensconced in his head. He had to make a conscious effort to separate them, because the memories felt like his own. It was a most peculiar feeling. To remember something that one part of his mind knew with absolute certainty had never actually happened to him.

"I was . . . no, Kell was, riding with Vir to the viewing gazebo. Vir told me." Alvar shook his head. "Told Kell, not to be too quick. Not to be too obvious. Kell told Vir he knew what to do and that Vir should worry about his own part in the plan. Next I see other images of arriving at the river and throwing the stick for the pup to retrieve. Purposely throwing the stick in the water and . . . " He features twisted into an expression of disgust. "He was excited. He couldn't wait to see the thresh attack." He looked at Grand Pabbie. "I do not want these memories. The thoughts this creature had. They sicken me."

"Alvar, you need to finish telling us what went on. Their plans for Killian at the river failed, but if there are other plots, we need to know all of it before we can respond," David said, but he could see how his friend was struggling. He turned to Grand Pabbie.

"What has come to me are fragments. There are other images, Quist holding the clock and looking into the mirror when it shattered, but I believe we will need the other two sets of memories to piece together the whole," Alvar explained.

David looked over at Evney and they each nodded, accepting it was time to play their part.

"Please, can you transfer the next set of memories to us now? The sooner they are removed from the rock, the sooner Emma's magic can be returned and the memories can be pulled out of us," David said. He unbuckled his sword belt and passed it to Snow, then he squared his shoulders, ready to taken on his allotted burden. "Perhaps you should secure my arms. Just to be safe." Alvar nodded and clasped David's arms to his side.

Evney removed the small knife she had hidden in her boot and passed it to Gerda. Then she stepped next to David and closed her eyes in preparation.

"All ready then, friend David, Healer Evney, here we go," Grand Pabbie smiled in companionable reassurance, then made the same motion over the rock as he had before.

David and Evney shuddered as the memories entered their minds and settled in. Both struggled to partition the foreign memories from their own, just as Alvar had, but neither behaved violently. It took a few minutes but David opened his eyes and nodded to Alvar it would be safe to release his hold. Evney was a beat slower, but she too opened her eyes. No-one said anything for several more minutes until Snow could no longer stand the suspense.

"David, who's . . .?" She asked.

"Quist," David responded, sharply. His eyes narrowed as they fell on his sword. He well understood Alvar's need to inflict violence upon the Southerners. Snow put her hand to her husband's cheek.

"You, Alvar and Evney, you put together the story, and then we get those horrible memories out of all of you. Right?" Snow said, quietly.

Between the three of them the full extent of the Southerners' cruel plans was laid out.

David began the narrative. "Quist brought the mirror and the clock. He had the clock placed in with Elsa and Emma so they could eavesdrop That was their purpose. All three heard Snow and Gerda discussing Emma and Killian as soul mates. Quist has no faith in True Love or soul mates. It was his idea to kill Killian. To remove him from Emma's life. He thinks with her soul mate gone we would agree to a political marriage."

"We would never!" Snow said. She looked over to Emma and Killian, still holding hands as they patted one of the horse's soft muzzle. "Never!"

"No, we wouldn't. But this man is vile, Snow. The way he thinks is so twisted, so mired in political manipulation. I doubt he knows what love is or how necessary it is," David said.

"On the way to the river, Vir told Kell they would get rid of Liam, too," Evney put in.

"Yes, when Emma took us to the riverside, Kell had already knocked him out. They were dragging him to drown him in the river and claim he lost his reason upon seeing his brother die," Alvar explained.

"It was Vir's idea. That boy is cruel. He felt nothing at all about taking such an action," Evney added.

"They planned on Elsa exposing her magic in some way, in which case they would then blackmail you and Gerda into a marriage contract with Vir," David said. "They want her magic at their disposal."

"That will not happen. I will wipe Southern from the map before those scum get near her again," Alvar said; blistering hatred in his eyes.

"But they had no clue that Emma also has such powerful magic," Evney said. "She gave them quite the shock when she popped you all out of thin air onto the river bank."

"They were looking in the mirror when it shattered. Trying to learn if we suspected them of their evils," David said. "Got what they deserved when it blew up right in their duplicitous faces." He sneered.

"Now we know the truth of them. We will confront them immediately we return, but first, Grand Pabbie, if you would be so kind as to give our Duckling back her magic, and then clear the Southerners' pollution from our minds?" Alvar asked.

The Rock Troll nodded. He had stayed silent as the humans had pieced together the awful plans to kill two innocent children. He preferred to keep out of human conflicts; viewing them with astonishment that they spent their short lives inflicting pain and suffering on each other. But a human child had kissed his cheek. Her innocence and kindness shone brightly and he glowered at the thought of anyone or anything that would seek to dim such a light. It gladdened his heart to assist in returning her magic to its full complement.

Snow called to Emma and her daughter ran over with a wide smile. She jumped into her mother's arms to receive a kiss on her forehead. "If you hold quite still, Duckling, Grand Pabbie will put your magic back where it belongs." Snow put a finger over Emma's heart. "It goes right in here, where you keep all your love."

"This won't hurt a bit, Your Highness," Grand Pabbie assured the smiling girl. He made a different set of hand passes over Trio's rock and a dazzling white ball of brilliance arose from within and floated to Emma. The tiny princess made a grab for it but it burst into a shower of spangles that floated to settle on her head like a tiara. They glowed impossibly brighter until everyone there had to squint. There was a flash, and the light was gone. Emma scratched at her blouse just over her heart and giggled.

"That was so pretty, but it tickled Mr Troll," Emma managed to get out as she squirmed in Snow's arms.

"Your magic is truly something special, Your Highness. You look after it and it will look after you," Grand Pabbie said, and booped Emma's nose.

"Will my new brother have magic, too?" Emma asked. Snow and David were flabbergasted. They had no idea if the Rock Troll could answer such a question, but they were surprised at themselves for not even thinking to ask.

"I don't believe he will. I could sense your magic the moment you arrived in Arendelle, but there is no hint of it from your future brother," Grand Pabbie said. "I am uncertain as to why."

"Could it have been that I was cured of a curse that prevented me from having a child with the magical waters of Lake Nostrus? It was barely a drop or two. The lake was virtually gone. I have wondered since we learned of Emma's magic," Snow suggested.

"Those waters were once most potent, but their powers would have waned if the lake had dried. It is possible it retained enough vitality to cure the curse and imbue your first born with the capacity for light magic and your True Love did the rest. The water's power would be exhausted by now; hence any subsequent children may have the capacity to work light magic, but have none themselves. It is the most likely explanation." Grand Pabbie said as he stroked his chin in contemplation.

"Not that it matters. He'll be just as loved and as special as you, Duckling," Snow said.

"That's right," David said, stepping over to kiss his daughter's cheek while he put a protective hand over Snow's belly. "So loved."

"Could I give him some of mine? " Emma asked, clearly confused. "I want to share all my toys with him. Even Henry."

Snow and David smiled at each other; hearts full to bursting at hearing Emma's selfless offer.

"That's so sweet of you, Duckling, but your magic isn't a toy and I don't think you can give any of it to anyone else," David said. At seeing Emma frown, he continued. "Magic is your gift. It's wonderful, but it isn't the only thing that makes you special. You are kind and sweet and loving and so, so much more. Your brother will be special in his way, too. You just wait and see."

Emma bit her lip, not entirely certain she understood. In the way of small children, one thought led to another and more questions popped out. "What about Elsa's new brother or sister? Will they be like her and do magic, too?" Fortunately she had whispered them in her mother's ear, so only Snow actually heard.

"That's not a question for you to ask, Emma. You must leave that for Aunt Gerda and Uncle Alvar. Alright?" Snow whispered back and fixed Emma with 'the look that brooked no argument'.

"Yes Mama," Emma agreed.

"That's right, now give me a kiss and off you go back to Elsa and Liam. We'll be heading back to the palace very soon," Snow said. Emma kissed her mother's cheek and did as she was bade.

"Truly we are lucky with our children," Alvar said, smiling at his daughter.

"Yes, we are," David agreed.

"Alvar, David, Healer Evney, if you will please stand here I will unburden you of those memories," Grand Pabbie said.

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie. It has been our great honour to meet you. I honestly don't know how we can ever thank you for all you have done for our families today," David said.

"You are most welcome. It was delightful to meet you and your sweet natured daughter. I am glad to have assisted in protecting her magic," Grand Pabbie said with a smile. "Now, are you all ready?"

"We are, thank you." Alvar bowed, and then turned to look at David, his eyes glittering with righteous purpose. "Then we deal with these Southern bastards as they deserve."

A/N: To the Guest who asked why Emma's future sibling won't have magic. Thank you for asking - I realise I should have had Grand Pabbie clarify it, so I have fixed that passage.


	18. Chapter 18: Preparing for Ambush

**Chapter 18: Preparing for Ambush**

Of all the things that Liam Jones was, stupid, was not one of them. Although he'd been shuffled off out of earshot for the latter part of proceedings, the way Alvar had spoken of violence being plotted against children, had already set Liam to wondering. The subsequent looks the adults directed at himself and the younger ones, only served to confirm his suspicion that the intended targets for these plots were the four of them.

He didn't have much chance to think more on it as his dour musings were interrupted by the adults calling them over to say good bye to Grand Pabbie.

The Southerners' memories had been pulled from David, Alvar and Evney, and placed in a different rock to Trio's. This one was given to Alvar. It was not yet decided if the memories would be returned to their correct owners; however, Grand Pabbie had enchanted the rock to respond to Alvar's will. Should he choose, the Arendelle King could trigger the transfer of the memories back to their rightful places. Trio's rock had been handed to David to be kept ready for use against the Dark One if it became necessary.

Heartfelt thanks was given to Grand Pabbie, and the Rock Trolls gathered to wave as the party took their leave to head back to the palace. Snow, still all churned up at the attempts made on the lives of the Jones boys, insisted that Killian ride with her, and gave both young boys a markedly long hug before they actually pulled themselves into the saddle.

The trip to rendezvous with the royal carriage was a tense one. Sitting ahorse in front of her father, Emma was oblivious to the anger sparking in David's eyes. His knuckles were white as he tightly clenched the reins. They had to let Alvar and the guard take the lead, as the cloudfilled sky blocked the moon and the path was quite tricky in the pitch of night. David kissed Emma's head but was disinclined to speak as he stewed on the options available for dealing with Killian and Liam's would-be murderers.

Riding along behind David and Snow, Liam was doing quite a lot of stewing, himself. Every protective instinct that he had developed from caring for Killian, jumped to the fore at the idea of his little brother, sweet, loving little Emma or kind, generous Elsa, being harmed in any way. He wasn't exactly sure how someone would benefit from hurting Killian or himself, but life had taught him cruelty did not always need a reason. The princesses were a different matter. There could be any number of reasons for Emma or Elsa to be targeted. Deeply loved and treasured, both sets of parents would have enemies, simply by virtue of being royal.

By the time they had reached the carriage, Emma, Killian and Elsa had dropped off to sleep. So exhausted by the day's events, they none of them stirred as they were transferred to the carriage. Liam was still awake, but Snow could see he was beginning to droop and insisted he also travel inside the carriage. Both Emma and Elsa were tucked up in their mothers' arms and, Evney offered to ride with the carriage driver, so there was enough room for Liam next to Snow once he settled Killian across his lap.

"Why don't you get some rest, too. You must be worn out," Snow said, quietly. She reached out and brushed an errant curl from his eyes.

Liam wanted to ask a good many questions, but he did not want to risk the younger ones overhearing. He forced himself to smile at Snow and allowed his head to drop against the padded leather carriage door and let his eyes drift shut. There would be no opportunity to learn more until they reached the palace. It seemed no time had passed when he was very gently shaken awake, and found they were already pulled up in the courtyard. Liam was dumbfounded. He could have sworn he had only been dozing for a few minutes.

"Hello there, Sleepy Head," Snow greeted him. She ran a hand up and down his arm, then she tugged very lightly on Killian's hair. "Wakey, wakey, Killian." She kissed his cheek.

Emma was already wide awake and was nowhere near as gentle. "Killian! Elsa! We're home. Wake up." She slid from her mother's grasp and pushed Killian's shoulder so hard he nearly fell right off Liam's lap. "Come on." He wasn't moving fast enough so she grabbed his hand and tried pulling on his arm to speed his progress.

"Emma, not so rough," Snow warned. Emma let go of Killian and bit her lip. She looked very chagrined.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I was just trying to make you go faster. My tummy is really, really, empty," Emma explained. "It really, really wants cake, but only if you get some, too. And Liam and Elsa." She turned the full puppy eyed smile at her mother.

"You're only getting cake if you eat all your dinner. After the day you've had you all need a good meal," Snow informed her daughter.

"Yes, Mama," Emma said, her smile dimming only a smidge; after all, her mother didn't say there definitely wouldn't be cake.

The footman stepped up to the carriage, opened the door and offered a hand to Elsa to help her exit. Emma scrambled out after her; sharp elbows everywhere, followed by Snow and Gerda. Killian and Liam were last out and found David and Alvar had already dismounted and passed their horses onto the waiting groom.

"Snow? I need to speak with David before dinner. Is that alright?" Liam asked.

"That's fine, but please wash your hands and change your clothes for dinner straight afterwards, then meet us in the family dining room," Snow said. She ruffled his hair and smiled at him. Before he turned away to go over to David he saw Snow and Gerda make a grab for Emma, whose little legs were already carrying her off in search of food.

Killian giggled at the way Snow neatly snagged her daughter's waist and altered her course for the stairs. "Emma, you still have half the riverbank under those fingernails. I want them spotless for dinner." Killian's mirth was sharply curtailed when Snow called back to him, "You, too, Killian. Don't think I can't see how grubby your hands are."

"Yes, Snow," Killian answered. Emma took his hand and they dutifully trotted up the stairs.

"I need to speak to Cook to make sure we have something on the table when we all come back down," Gerda explained. She turned to go but stopped in her tracks.

"Now that I think on it, we'll have dinner in the conservatory. The atmosphere in there is much nicer with all the flowers we'd started organising for the ball." Then she whispered in Snow's ear so Elsa wouldn't hear. "Alvar always says he feels calmer in there, and that's something we all sorely need before we deal with the Southerners," Gerda said, thinking of all the ways in which directly confronting the Southerners could go horribly wrong if both Alvar and David's tempers got away from them.

"I'll tell Father and Uncle David," Elsa said, and ran outside before her mother could gainsay her. She'd been disappointed in herself; falling asleep on the ride home like a babe and missing a chance to talk to Liam.

"While we eat can you send someone up to my chambers to smuggle my bow down here?" Snow asked. "I know we are visitors, but those snakes tried to hurt my family. I intend to stand with you and Alvar when you deal with them; preferably looking at them down the shaft of an arrow. But I don't want the children to know what those princes tried to do."

"You'll need to warn them, Snow. Vir, Kell, Quist, all seem the type to hold a long grudge. When they are expelled from our Land in disgrace, I don't doubt how spiteful those princes will be. Liam and Killian may need to watch their backs for all their lives," Gerda warned.

"I will tell them the full story when they're older. They're only babies and, Liam has already had to carry too much for his age.I want them to feel safe with us. We can and we will protect them," Snow declared.

Gerda nodded. "I had planned on sending Merrill for my sword, she can get your bow at the same time."

"Good. Dinner first. A growling stomach tends to lessen one's air of authority," Snow said.

~/~/~/~

Intent on asking about the plots of which Alvar had spoken, the elder Jones started to approach the two kings, who had their backs to him as Alvar gave the groom instructions. Liam had only taken a few steps when Alvar's secretary, Anders, suddenly scurried past him and made a beeline for his sovereign. Anders stepped in front and bowed before speaking.

"Your Majesty, the Southern delegation has requested yourself and King David, meet with them in the chapel immediately upon your return," Anders said.

"Have Hilda send one of the valets to pack up all the Southerners' things. They're leaving Arendelle as soon as David and I are finished with the miserable pus filled toads." Alvar bit out from between clenched teeth.

The secretary did a double take, not at all expecting the response Alvar had given. He licked his lips nervously before offering further qualification. "Ambassador Quist instructed me to say it is most urgent. Sire, the injuries they have sustained while in our care . . . " He trailed off as he watched Alvar's eyes narrow and his face redden.

Unaware of the explosion about to issue forth from her father, Elsa walked up to Liam. She smiled as she passed him on her way to her father, but Liam held his arm out to halt her in her tracks. "Perhaps just wait a moment, Your highness," Liam whispered.

"What's going on? I'm supposed to tell Father and Uncle David we'll be eating in the conservatory." Elsa followed Liam's gaze and saw Anders speaking with her father. The usually calm and collected secretary looked both worried and confused. With Alvar's back to her, Elsa couldn't see his expression, but there was no mistaking the tension in his shoulders, nor the anger in his voice.

"SILENCE!" Alvar yelled and Anders cringed. "I HAVE NO CARE FOR THE PALTRY HURTS OF MURDERING FILTH!" David put a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder.

Realising he had grossly misjudged his master's mood, Anders hastily bowed and turned to hurry off, but Alvar caught his arm and pulled him back.

With a visible effort, Alvar reined in his anger. "Wait, send two valets, the sooner to get them out. And post four guards at the chapel to make sure those idiot princelings stay put. Then send word to alert their ship, they are to set sail as soon as the tide allows. No military salute; no official farewell. I WANT THEM GONE!" Alvar had, again,worked himself up to a rage. His shouting had sent the other servants in the near vicinity, running with their heads down.

Elsa gulped and looked back at Liam for support. It wasn't often that her father lost his temper, but when he did, everyone, except his wife and daughter, ran for cover. Anders hustled away to carry out his orders leaving Alvar and David alone, just as Liam and Elsa approached.

"Do we go now or leave them to wonder?" David asked.

"I have no intention of rushing to answer a summons in my own home from those bastards. They will wait until we are good and ready," Alvar said. "We will enjoy a meal with our families. Kiss our angels good night and then we will throw out the rubbish."

"And they have no idea what we know," David said, smiling coldly. "I wish to toss them onto that ship, with my own hands."

"Does he mean Vir and Kell? He's sending them away?" Elsa asked Liam, her question a whisper in his ear as they edged closer to the adults. "Why? Not that I'm sorry. I don't like them." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Ship? You are too generous. I would toss their worthless carcasses into the harbour, but why foul the shipping lanes," Alvar said. "Come David, our families are waiting. I will be calmer for dining with them and I wish to be calm when we confront the Southern scum. I cannot put the burden of restraint solely on your shoulders."

"Not sure just how restrained I'll be. They tried to kill my boys, Alvar. Killian's only six," David said, shaking his head.

"The Princes tried to kill my little brother? To kill me?" Liam's voice startled David and Alvar, and they turned to see the young boy and Elsa looking thoroughly horrified. Liam's expression quickly morphed into anger. David closed the short distance to the children in a few strides and clasped Liam's arms.

"Liam, look at me. I need you to leave this to Alvar and me," David said. quietly, but the boy pulled out of his grasp.

"No! My brother, my little brother! What? What did we do wrong? I don't understand," Liam said, shaking his head, breathing heavily and running his hand reflexively through his hair.

"Liam! I know you're angry. I need you to listen to me," David implored, taking Liam by the arms a second time. "Those . . . boys . . . you didn't do anything wrong. Neither you nor Killian. This is really about greed and the worst kind of politics. They found out that Killian is Emma's soul mate. They wanted him out of the way thinking we would then agree to a marriage contract with Emma."

"So they wanted to kill my little brother," Liam's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "I will kill them, instead." His head jerked up and, with murder in his eyes, he tried to free himself from David's hold.

Tears sprang to Elsa's eyes. She wanted to hug Liam but didn't want to interfere. She reached for her father, instead. Alvar scooped her up and she clung to his neck.

"No, Liam, you must leave this to us. I don't want what happened today, what that filth tried to do, to blacken your heart. Don't let them do that to you," David said, refusing to let the boy go. "It would be a victory to them and we cannot allow that. Not in any way."

"Think, Sir Liam. Young, though you be, you are a Knight of Misthaven. Should you make an attempt on visiting royalty, it reflects upon your Royal house. The Southern King has not acted against you, himself, but he assuredly will if you don't step back and allow David and myself to manage these princeling vipers," Alvar explained.

"I know you want vengeance for Killian and for yourself, but I'll tell you something. It was Quist's memories that I held, so I know how the man thinks. He gnaws on the bones of old slights; nurses his hatreds. He is a man completely twisted by his need to always get back as those who have hurt him or his plans. His soul is dark and sick. I don't want that for you, Liam," David said. He searched the boy's eyes but the storm still raged.

"I do understand. Just the idea they could want to hurt my family makes me want to skewer them and throw them to the thresh. But as a King, I have rules of State that have to be followed. Wars have started over far less. If you try to take vengeance and it changes you for the worst, they are petty enough to revel in it, then stand on their false dignity and demand we punish you. I refuse to give them any measure of satisfaction."

Liam swallowed hard, desperate to go against David and make the princes pay, but he choked down his rage, and his frame sagged in David's grasp. Reluctantly, he nodded. David pulled the boy in for a hug.

"Thank you, Liam. Don't think for a second that I don't understand how difficult this is for you," David said, pride colouring his tone. "There will always be people like Vir and Kell who think they can get what they want by hurting others. They're waiting for Alvar and me in the chapel right now, and we intend to see they get what is coming to them."

"May I go with you? I want to watch," Liam asked, although expected he'd be denied.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Liam. It's one thing for me to ask you to stand aside and wait for us to mete out justice, but putting them in front of you whilst forbidding you to act against them? I think that is too much to ask," David said.

"I'm sorry, Sir Liam." Alvar clapped Liam on the back to show his support. "Come, let us eat, while they pace and wait upon our leisure." He tapped a finger to his head and smirked, viciously. "I can assure you that waiting for others is something that the youngest princeling hates above most things, so that is what we will give him."

~/~/~/~

In the comforting presence of their families, David and Alvar felt much of their tension dissipate. They were completely distracted for a few minutes when Gerda announced that 'Bundle', as she and Alvar called their unborn child, was kicking vigorously.

"Bundle is very busy in there, tonight. Are you sure you are well, my love?" Alvar fussed. Gerda rolled her eyes as she held his palm flat to her swollen belly.

"It was one carriage ride. I'm quite well. We both are," she assured him.

"Can I feel, too, Aunt Gerda?" Emma asked.

"Of course, Duckling," Gerda said. David swept Emma out of her chair and carried her over next to Gerda. Alvar lifted his hand and guided her tiny palm to the right spot. Emma gasped.

"Mama, I can feel it," Emma said. She turned a look of utter awe at her mother.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Snow smiled at her daughter then leaned to squeeze Gerda's hand. "So, so exciting." The two old friends grinned at each other.

"I can hardly wait to meet my new brother or sister. Only a few more months," Elsa said, wistfully.

"Waiting is soooooooo hard," Emma said, pouting prettily and thinking she had even longer before she finally had her new brother.

"Well, we'll just have to keep you busy so the time goes faster," David said, booping Emma's nose.

"And we'll start right now," Snow said. "Back to your chair and finish your dinner, please."

Emma frowned, but she went back to her place at the table without protest. She frowned even harder when she looked down at her plate. She'd tried her best to avoid the brussel sprouts and she viewed the mushrooms with suspicion. She shunted them about her plate while looking yearningly at the strawberry cake sitting on the sideboard. Thinking no one was looking, except Emma, Killian speared two sprouts from her plate and gobbled them down. His assistance in ridding her of the hated vegetables earned him a brilliant smile.

Out of the corner of his eye David had observed the brief moment between Emma and Killian. They were so young, but the bond between the little soul mates was already incredibly strong. That set him to thinking about the evil plan to take such joy from his daughter and end the life of a boy with such a kind heart, and his blood started to boil. The cruelty of it was overwhelming to the point, that even Snow's loving smile and gentle hand on his, failed to soothe him.

Elsa could not keep her eyes off Liam. Her heart went out to him. He was trying not to slump in his chair and making a valiant effort to engage with those present, but he failed miserably. He would look at Killian and then at Emma, and his hands would tighten their hold on his cutlery until his knuckles were white. She thought hard on how to help him. It was while they were having dessert that she finally hit upon a plan.

 _ **A/N: Wow - this one took forever. I knew what I wanted in it but was foiled continuously by moving the characters about without it reading like a chess game. It became clear today that I was not going to succeed and I am just going to let it stand because I don't believe I will ever get it sorted. Thank you so much for your continued support and kind words. There are so many treasures out there reading this story. I appreciate you all so much.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Taking Out the Trash

**Chapter 19: Taking Out the Trash**

Emma and Killian were both so full of the, now decimated strawberry cake, that neither one gave any protest at being tucked into bed earlier than usual. Emma was almost smothered in kisses and she loved every speck of the attention. After a quick story from Alvar she soon drifted off to sleep wearing a dreamy, contented smile.

Killian was a little surprised at the extra long and tight hug he received from both Snow and David. He was downright suspicious when Liam also hugged him, but he was too tired to do more than accept the readily given affection. Knowing full well why his little brother had received the extra attention only made Liam more angry at the Southern princes.

"Where's Jib?" Killian managed to get out despite a jaw cracking yawn.

"I will go and get her for you right now, little brother," Liam said.

"I already promised Emma I would get Leo for her," Elsa said. She had made that promise as a means of getting away from parental supervision so she could meet Liam on the Promenade.

Now Liam could see the perfect opening. "I will come with you, if that's alright, Elsa? Just to be certain I can find my way back."

"Alright. We'll go now. Good night, Killian." Elsa smiled at him, warmly, and boldly took Liam's hand to drag him out the door after her.

"Now, off to sleep, young man," Snow said, planting a kiss on Killian's forehead before she and David went to meet Gerda and Alvar. Simply unable to stay awake until Liam returned with Jib, Killian was asleep in minutes once the candles were extinguished.

~/~/~

"It's the perfect excuse!" Elsa said to Liam as they ran towards to the stairs.

"But we still have to get Jib and Leo, later. I can't lie to Killian or Emma," Liam said.

"Of course we're getting the puppies. The secret passage that gets us to the chapel, goes to the courtyard, too. We'll go watch Father and Uncle David be angry at those awful boys, then get Leo and Jib afterwards."

They climbed the stairs halfway to the Promenade and upon reaching a landing, Elsa stopped in front of a mirror. She pressed a piece of the decorative moulding around the frame and Liam heard a small metallic scrape. The mirror slowly moved out from the wall a few inches. Liam pulled the mirror out further and peered into the passageway. He couldn't see too much, as the fragile lantern light in the stairwell could barely penetrate the dense darkness. He could make out a smooth stone floor and wooden paneling.

"Here, hold yours," Elsa said. She had reached into the space behind the mirror and pulled out two small lanterns, then thrust one at Liam.

"This goes to behind the curtains at the back of the altar. You have to be really quiet and try not to make the curtains move. But that's really hard because you have to look through the spy holes. We'll be able to watch and no one will know," Elsa said. Her voice shook a little bit and she looked very nervous.

"Right. I understand," Liam said, solemnly. "Are you sure about this, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I've just, well, never, done anything sneaky like this," Elsa admitted.

"I don't want to get you in trouble. David will be disappointed in me, if he finds out, but I have to see them get what they deserve. I have to be certain that Killian is safe. You could just tell me where to go and stay here while . . . -"

"NO! I'm coming with you. I promised myself," Elsa said, firmly. She drew herself up straight, squaring her shoulders. "For Emma and Killian." Giving Liam a tentative nod, she turned and entered the passage. Liam stepped in after her and pulled the mirror closed.

`/`/`

"Absolutely not, David! Gerda and I are both coming with you," Snow was livid at being asked not to meet with the Southerners.

"That's right. There is not one reason . . . " Gerda began, but was interrupted by her husband.

"There is a reason," Alvar tried to explain.

"Don't you dare! If you say one word about us being with child or in a delicate condition there'll be. . . ." Snow fired back.

"We don't know if they have any other magicks with them. They could have anything with them to use against us and they clearly have no compunction in hurting children," David answered. "Truly this has nothing to do with your capabilities. This is a risk Alvar and I will take, but we must know that you two are as safe as possible."

"They don't know what we know. They can have no suspicion. Why would they be armed in any fashion?" Snow asked.

"Because they've no idea what happened to them. All they will know is that they woke up injured. Their father is well known for his proclivity in taking offense and his vicious retaliations if he considers himself slighted." Alvar reminded them. "Do you believe his spawn would be any different?"

Snow and Gerda exchanged unhappy expressions.

"You had better report every single detail of what happens," Gerda admonished.

"Every word, you hear me, David?" Snow insisted.

David gently cupped Snow's face and said, "I promise. On my life, I swear to tell you everything that is said and done."

"I also promise that once we know they can do no further harm, to come and get both of you so we can all watch them leave with with their tails between their legs," Alvar added for good measure.

This last offer was enough to gain a very reluctant acquiescence from the two women who glowered darkly at their husbands.

`/`/`

There was only room for Liam and Elsa to move in single file. Their shadows were distorted as they moved quickly through the passage as quietly as they could. Liam was completely disoriented. He lost track of how long they'd been walking, but in reality 3it had only taken about ten minutes when Elsa slowed to a halt. She turned to him with her finger held against her lips to indicate the need for silence.

Lowering her lantern to the floor, Elsa looked up at Liam who realised she wanted him to do the same. Once he'd place his lantern next to hers and stepped over both of them, she took another four steps. In the very dull light, Liam could see Elsa running her fingers over one side of the wooden panel in front of her until they caught on a small latch. Very carefully she pulled the panel back. Slivers of additional light filtered through the semi sheer curtains that hung in front of the panel. From the chapel side they appeared to be a heavy brocade, but the clever weaver had utilised an intricate pattern to hide numerous spy holes in the cloth. Turning towards Liam, she beckoned him to join her.

Peering out to the chapel, Liam saw Vir and Quist sitting in the pews that were set aside for Elsa's family. There was a bandage covering Vir's left eye. He played with an ornate dagger, spinning it in his palm. Kell paced back and forth for a few laps of the altar alcove, before sneaking up on his distracted brother's left side and snatching the dagger away. Vir threw his elbow into Kell's stomach and took the dagger back. Before they descended into a full on brawl, Quist grabbed the dagger.

The princes glared at Quist as he walked over to the altar, but neither spoke to challenge him. Liam and Elsa's heart rates escalated and they both held their breath as Quist approached. The ambassador's eyes roved covetously over the map of Arendelle's territories hanging in the alcove behind the altar. He put the dagger back in its place on the side of the cabinet that sat next to the spot through which Liam was watching.

Quist's gaze fell upon the Royal Record and he smiled smugly; already picturing Vir's name written as Elsa's future match. He knew the book was here; that's why he'd chosen the chapel as the location for this meeting. He reached for the book but was interrupted by the door of the chapel opening. Pulling his hand back, he plastered on his most diplomatic smile to greet the royals. Kell and Vir stood and went to stand next to Quist.

Their faces carefully neutral, David and Alvar strolled up the aisle, as if they had not a care in the world.

"Anders advised me you requested an audience." Alvar asked. His serenely indifferent tone was no surprise to Quist. He had expected this nonchalance. Had he been working for Alvar he would have counselled him to behave exactly in this way. The wily ambassador had had time enough to prepare for this meeting. Now that he knew the approach Alvar and David were taking, he knew exactly the right tone to take to achieve his ends.

Unfortunately for Quist, his planned diplomatic negotiations were completely blown out of the water. He had warned the princes that this was how the game might be played and that they must not allow it to unsettle them. But Vir and Kell were still young and impetuous, and Vir was in quite severe pain. Neither one had any appetite for diplomacy given the circumstances.

The discomfits from their injuries and the lack of knowledge as to how they had received them already had them angry. They wanted fawning apologies and offers of appeasement, as they believed befit their station. So far they'd received nothing. Neither Gerda nor Alvar had even bothered to visit when they had first come to consciousness. Instead of, at the very least, a show of concern, they got a ridiculously long wait for the two kings to arrive to a meeting that the inured parties had to request themselves.

Now that Alvar and David had finally shown up, their lack of solicitude for the princes had Vir ready to explode. Before Quist could open his mouth, Vir tossed all politeness aside and fired his opening salvo.

"We have been attacked while on a mission of friendship. Did you sanction this?" Vir asked.

"Attacked?" David scoffed.

"You should choose your words more carefully, Boy. Why this was nothing but an unfortunate accident," Alvar said. David chuckled mirthlessly as he watched Alvar's deliberate insult turn Vir an interesting shade of puce. The prince spluttered; so angry, he momentarily couldn't get his tongue to work, which gave Quist a chance to try and present their case in a calmer fashion. He stepped in between Alvar and Vir, holding his hands palms up towards Alvar in a placating manner.

"Your Majesty, you must allow that we came to Arendelle to further the alliance and camaraderie that our two lands have enjoyed for many generations. Prince Vir is young and has suffered a most grievous hurt. It is understandable that he would ask . . . " Quist was cut off by Vir shoving him aside.

David and Alvar glanced at each other; glad this was going better than they hoped. Dissent amongst the Southerners only made this easier.

"Get out of my way. Don't speak for me!" Vir snapped angrily at Quist. He thrust a finger in Alvar's chest. "You're lying. This was a deliberate attack."

Alvar's only response was to raise his eyebrows in faux surprise. Just for a moment, Vir paused. Instinctively he understood that the two kings were too passive, but he was too lost to anger to listen to instinct.

"Two Royal personages and the chosen representative of our King have been assaulted within your borders. Within your own palace!" Vir said; his voice getting louder as he worked himself into a rage. "You have offered not one word of apology and such a lack points to you being complicit in the attack. No, Your Majesty, you should watch _your_ words." He was shouting now.

"Your Majesty, none of us has any memory beyond the hour after dinner of last evening," Quist explained. Trying to get the situation from escalating out of control.

"Such an orchestrated loss could only be due to design. We have been made victim of some heinous plot," Kell said.

"No memories? How very unfortunate. I wonder where they went?" Alvar ask, airily, as he made a show of searching his pockets.

"Perhaps they fell out of your ears and into the soup," David suggested, helpfully.

Vir and Kell looked near to apoplexy

Quist was analysing the flippant behaviour of the kings. The two of them were far too calm considering royal visitors had sustained serious injury within Arendelle while its King and Queen were in residence. The correct response would be to placate and offer apologies and all possible assistance. Instead, they were making jokes and mocking the victims. Quist had been at the diplomacy game too long not to recognise things were seriously off balance. If he had a choice, he would withdraw and regroup.

He didn't get the option. Vir and Kell barreled ahead, having fallen victim to the baiting.

"You're mocking us? This is an unforgivable insult," Kell said. "Father usually responds to those with war."

"Unless you offer proper restitution. A marriage contract to join our families. This would be acceptable," Vir said.

"You think I would countenance a marriage with you for my Elsa?" Alvar asked. The question was asked in an ice cold tone and was clearly rhetorical, but the nuance was lost on the two young men who were focused on their prizes.

"Not only Elsa. I have also been attacked and, as everyone is aware, Misthaven supports Arendelle in all things. Where one plots, so does the other. I know not what part Misthaven has played in this vile assault, but surely you are complicit in some fashion. Whatever Vir says, I am Father's favourite son. He will expect me to be suitably compensated for the insults and harms done to me," Kell said. His tone was smug. "I will accept nothing less than Crown Princess Emma as my future wife."

Quist winced, inwardly. Kell was deviating from the plan. The gambit to gain a marriage contract for Vir was shaky enough. Pushing for Misthaven was going too far, but he couldn't openly argue against the prince. In the unlikely event that Kell pulled this off, he would ensure his father dealt viciously with Quist for daring to disagree with his son in public.

Vir looked daggers at Kell, but decided to forge on.

"Should you feel inclined to turn down our rightful requests for compensation, I should advise you that we are aware that Elsa has magic. There are many who would wish to see her put to death rather than see her ascend the throne. Certainly no one else would marry such a miscreation. It is a great sacrifice on my part, offering to be joined in wedlock to such a freakish unnatural creature. But I am willing, in order to avoid war for the sake of both our lands, to take her on." He turned his back to Alvar and walked over the Royal Record. "The great lands of the Southern Isles, Arendelle and Misthaven, all joined as one through marriage. We would hold the balance of power in this realm." He picked up the quill that lay next to the book and held it out to Alvar.

~/~/~

Elsa had heard the cruel things that Vir had said. Tears sprung to her eyes. She shook her head and stepped back from her spy hole. Clamping a hand over her mouth to smother the sobs rising in her throat, she grabbed up her lantern and ran as fast as the narrow space allowed.

Liam had also heard. He felt truly awful for the sweet natured girl. The hatred he felt towards Vir and Kell, grew exponentially. He knew he should go after her or at least find Gerda and tell her what had occurred.

But he had the means and the opportunity to obtain his revenge against the awful princes, right in front of him.

The dagger Quist had replaced, was only a hand's reach away and both Vir and Kell had their backs to him; completely oblivious to Liam's presence. He could snatch up the dagger and strike before they even knew what was happening. It would only be fitting, given the cowardly way they had attempted to murder Killian and himself.

It was not the first time that Liam had faced a moral dilemma while trying to protect his little brother, but it was the first time that he had to take others into his considerations. If he acted against the princes, David would be so disappointed in him, King Sorgen would have a justifiable reason to wage war on Misthaven, Alvar and Gerda, who had been so welcoming and generous, would be placed in a very difficult position.

For several moments Liam stood, poised to take payback on those who had wanted to see Killian dead, but he couldn't shake the image of Elsa's stricken and devastated expression as she had run away. Showing far more compassion and strength of character than either, Vir or Kell, would ever comprehend or display, Liam backed away from the curtain. He realised that comforting someone who had been kind to him and his brother; someone he knew was is in great distress, was more important than his own need for revenge. He picked up his lantern and followed Elsa, trusting David and Alvar to deliver the justice that he had chosen to set aside.

~/~/~

Vir smiled like a snake as he held out the quill for Alvar to write in the Royal Record. Alvar, his face set in stone, reached for the quill but grabbed the boy's hand instead. Then he squeezed Vir's hand so hard that he broke two of the boy's fingers. Vir cried out and dropped to his knees. Kell and Quist made to assist him, but David had drawn his sword and held it to Kell's throat to get them to back off.

"You come to my home. We welcome you, as our lands have always been allies and long standing trading partners. We invite you to sit at our table and break bread with our family and our greatest and oldest friends. But what do we receive? DECEIT! LIES! Vicious plots to murder children." Alvar spoke strongly but not loudly, and was all the more threatening for it.

"You do have our memories," Kell blurted out, not realising that had Alvar been bluffing or fishing, he had just confirmed the accusations.

"Then you have the gall, the nerve, to threaten war unless I give my beloved daughter over in marriage to one who calls her such names? You are, none of you, fit to crawl on your bellies before her, let alone to speak her name." Alvar spat on the ground at Vir's feet.

"I would gut you and throw you to the thresh before I, again, so much as allow you in the same room with Emma," David snarled.

All traces of smugness had vanished from the princes' expressions, but where Vir cowered, Kell was all indignant bluster. He made an attempt to draw his sword, but David was a superior swordsman. With barely a flick of his wrist, he caught Kell's sword by the pommel and flung it to the other side of the altar.

"Please, you must understand this was not our idea. Father commanded us to follow Quist's instructions as if they were words from his own mouth. If we didn't -," Vir never got to complete his plea.

"Stop!" Alvar yelled, right into Vir's face, making the boy cringe as he snapped his mouth shut. Alvar took the rock that contained the memories, out of his pocket and triggered their return.

As one by one the Southerners regained their memories, David made it clear that he and Alvar knew exactly what those memories held. "We might have been fooled into thinking that you were led astray. That a much older and twisted creature like Quist, could trick two young guileless boys into doing his villainous work. But, Alvar had your memories in his head," David said to Kell.

"I know what was in your mind when this filth," Alvar gestured to Quist, "Instructed you to trick Killian, a brave little boy with more nobility in the smallest portion of his soul than you or your worthless brother out together, into that river and to his death. He, at least, was politically motivated. But you? You were looking forward to it! I look at you and my stomach heaves."

"Our father will bring the full power of his army against you, should you injure us further. We offered to join our realms. To overlook the abomination that - ," Kell was cut off by Alvar's hand at his throat.

"You were planning to murder children!" Alvar hissed.

"I should execute you here and now for what you tried to do to my boys. The type of evil that lurks in your hearts is one that would best be wiped from the world," David rasped out through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kell said.

"It is not about what I would dare, you worthless imbecile. It is about that which you don't understand; respect. Gerda and Alvar rule this land. These crimes were committed within its borders. I trust them to judge your actions and deliver appropriate justice," David said.

"And it is out of _respect_ for your mother, a kind and generous woman who will, no doubt, be horrified at what you had planned, that Gerda and I allow you to live. Queen Marie, understands political maneuvering, but she will be sickened that any child of hers would relish in such sadistic actions to achieve them," Alvar said. He turned to David and nodded, then reached around to grab Vir by the scruff of the neck and propelled him to the chapel door. David did the same with Kell, leaving Quist to scuttle after them.

As he had promised, David sent word to Snow to meet at the docks to witness the dismissal of the Southerners from Arendelle's shores. Alvar thought it odd that Gerda wasn't with Snow when she arrived.

"Elsa was upset about something and Gerda went after her. But she knew how much I want to see this," Snow explained. She walked up to Quist, who had been 'escorted' to the docks by two guards holding his arms. "Know this. You are not welcome at Misthaven. You will not cross our borders again. The alliance with King Sorgen stands, as he was not actually here to take part in these abhorrent plans, but I have sent word to him and to Queen Marie of your plots. He may send other ambassadors. If I ever lay eyes on you again, I will skin you myself and use your stuffed hide for target practice."

Quist's visage was completely devoid of emotion. He simply nodded his acceptance.

Then Snow turned to address Vir and Kell. "I dearly want to punch you both in the face. I want to feel the satisfaction of striking you as you have struck at the heart of my family. I hate you for making me feel this way. I am not ignorant. I know that children can be cruel and petty. But I'd also like to think that all children have some measure of kindness in their hearts. I look at you two children and no longer think that is true," Snow turned to look at David and smiled sadly.

"You are denied any welcome to Misthaven. You are not to cross our land." David paused for a moment before his temper got away from him. He had been greatly affected by Snow's sad smile. He took a deep breath to steady himself, then continued. "Take this as fair warning. Should we become aware of any attempt at retaliation against any members of my family, and make no mistake, we include, Liam and Killian as family, there is nowhere your father can hide you that we won't track you down and deal with you."

"You'll not walk away from that encounter, I promise you," Alvar said. He and David started towards the Southern Isles ship, dragging the princes with them so fast, the boys could barely get their feet under them.

All of the Arendelle folk and the guards present, pointed and laughed as both princes were tossed off the wharf and into the water. Quist landed a little further out as he was thrown out by two guards. There was quite a commotion on the Southern ship as the Captain directed his men to retrieve the princes and the ambassador.

"Our father will have your heads for . . ." Quist splashed water in the boy's face to shut him up.

"Do not make this worse, Your Highness. We gambled for a crown and we have lost," Quist said. "Accept it and retain what shred of dignity is left to you."

"Yes. Grasping for that which is so far beyond you. You live. Be grateful and be gone," Alvar grated out from between clenched teeth. "There is no redeeming of you. Any of you."

Leaving the guards and his lead warship to see the Southerners off, David, Snow and Alvar walked back to the palace.

"There are very few things so satisfying as getting rid of vermin," Alvar said.

"I feel sorry for Marie. She's tried so hard to stop her children from growing up too much like their father," Snow said. She tucked herself under David's arm, seeking his warmth and comfort.

"I must find Gerda and Elsa. I will see you a little later. I think we could use some of that northern vodka," Alvar suggested.

"Perhaps. I really want to see Killian and Liam, right now," David explained. "I want them to know how very blessed I am to have them in my life. How very, very grateful I am for their good natures."

"How could I object to that? They are good boys. There is greatness in them, I think," Alvar said, with a thoughtful smile.

Alvar went in search of his wife and daughter while Snow and David headed upstairs, very glad the day's drama was done.

 **A/N: Well that took a little longer than I thought, given I had half of it written 2 months ago! So, nasty princes dealt with in a suitably humiliating fashion. Hopefully you approve of the justice served upon them. So grateful that so many are still reading and reviewing. Very big hugs for all of you.**


	20. Chapter 20: A Hero Acknowledged

**Chapter 20: A Hero Acknowledged**

Elsa was crying so hard, she could barely see as she ran. Only her familiarity with the hallways saved her from running into the walls or the furniture. Driven on by the need to hide from the horror of what she had heard, she practically mowed down one of the maids. The coal bucket the young woman had been carrying, flew from her hands and knocked over a vase of lillies. Coal went in all directions with most of it landing on the maid's back when she hit the floor. The knowledge that she might have hurt someone, only added to Elsa's feelings of self loathing. Her magic was completely out of control now, and she inadvertently coated every surface with ice. It appeared so quickly, that the glass in the windows cracked and shattered. Giving a horrified scream, Elsa just ran faster, leaving chaos in her wake.

"Please, Elsa, don't run away," Liam called after the fleeing princess. Unfortunately she was beyond hearing anything but the drumbeat of her heart urging her to run faster. He turned a corner and discovered the poor maid trying to get to her feet. Liam tried to stop, but his boots slipped on the ice covered floor, made more slick by the wet coal dust, and he had to make a mad grab for the wall sconce to stop himself from skidding into the maid.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Liam asked; only too aware he couldn't really afford the delay when Elsa was getting further away, but good form demanded he stop and assist the maid if he could.

"Wind knocked out of me, but that's all," The maid responded. "What's happened? Her Highness looked dreadfully upset." She managed to scramble to her feet, and had to take Liam's steadying hand when her foot started to slide out from under her.

"I must go after her. Please can you find the Queen and tell her that the Princess needs her?" Liam asked. Had the circumstances not been so strained, he might have laughed at the maid's comical progress, as she was bent at an odd angle, inching her way down the hallway with her feet slipping on the icy floor. Keeping to the walls, Liam used the furniture and, any handholds he could find, to stay upright and follow Elsa.

The maid had not far to go before she encountered her Queen. Gerda and Snow had been at the other end of the long central hallway, but they both possessed sharp eyes and, had not missed that Elsa was crying when she crossed the hall and ran on to the upper passage. Even if they had not seen the glitter of tears, the trail of ice was a tell tale sign for Gerda that her daughter was distraught.

When they also saw Liam's guilty expression as he followed Elsa, Gerda had speculated that Liam had been the cause for her daughter's distress.

"Oh, Gerda, no, it would be very out of character for Liam. He's such a kind boy," Snow assured her friend.

"That's just it. He is a boy and, yes he's a nice boy, but he has no idea Elsa has a little crush on him. Her first crush as far as I am aware. She is such a sensitive child and so self conscious about her magic," Gerda said.

Snow bit her lip, clearly worried that Gerda may be right and Liam had inadvertently said the wrong thing. "Let's go after her, then. Whatever the cause, she needs you."

Given her pregnancy was very late in her second trimester, Gerda could only manage a unwieldly jog. Their pursuit was curtailed when a guard caught up with them to alert them that their husbands were about to deal with the foreign princes. It took a bit of convincing on Gerda's part, for Snow did not want to leave. But there was justice to be meted out for crimes against Misthaven, and there was a message Snow wanted to be sure was made clear to the Southerners.

"Whatever has happened, please make sure Elsa knows David, Emma and I love her, unconditionally," Snow said, quickly. Gerda nodded. Snow turned to go, then she turned back again. "And give her a hug from us. That's the important bit; the hugging."

"Yes, Snow. I will do both. Now, off you go," Gerda turned Snow around and gave her a little push to get her moving, then resumed her attempt at a run after her daughter. She reached the end of the hall that intersected the other, to see ice coating everything and one of the maids painstakingly making her way back towards her. Gerda couldn't quite remember the young woman's name, but it was clear she had suffered some sort of mishap, given the amount of black coal dust that was smeared on her face and all over her uniform.

"Your Majesty," The maid, said, trying to curtsy while holding onto the stair banister. "Princess Elsa is very much upset. The boy knight from Misthaven sent me to find you. He said Her Highness, needs you."

"Yes, I have already seen that much. Get yourself cleaned up. Have no concern for your uniform, we will have it replaced for you," Gerda said, flashing a brief, but kind, smile. The maid, nodded and scampered off; clearly relieved to be back on a non slip floor. Gerda took one look at the glistening ice her daughter had left behind and immediately dismissed the idea of attempting to follow Elsa via that route. One miss-step and there could be dire consequences for unborn child.

There was a service passage that ran parallel to this main hallway. A quick checked showed that the ice had not encroached upon this passageway, so Gerda made her way along, checking as she went that Elsa's trail continued along the main hallway. At one point the ice showed that Elsa had turned off and up the eastern staircase. Gerda guessed where her daughter was headed. She knew of at least two other routes to get her there, but they would add time to the journey and her mother's intuition was screaming at her to, 'just hurry'. With a stuttering gulp of air, Gerda calculated the fastest way to her child and off she went.

Elsa ran to her old nursery where she always felt safe. Here she could hide from the scrutiny of others. The fire hadn't been lit, but a lantern burned as it sat on the window ledge. Its gentle light flickered all about the room, falling on the numerous toys, books, fingerpaintings and other crafts that marked the many happy hours she had spent here. Her governess' embroidery lay on the rocking chair in the corner. Dully, it registered to Elsa that Mellora must have just stepped out for some reason, as she often worked on her latest project in the quiet nursery after dinner.

With a shake of her head, Elsa slammed the door behind her and leaned heavily back against it while she let herself slide to the floor. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she gave herself over completely to great shuddering sobs that were almost too big for her delicate frame. Her magic sealed the door with ice and continued to creep over the rug and the walls, before claiming the fireplace and its mantle.

When the ice reached the mirror, the glass cracked and fell. It bounced off the mantelpiece and landed in a glittering mess on the floor in front of Elsa. The noise startled her and drew her attention to her reflection in the fragments. Her pale skin was almost white, contrasted with her huge blue eyes that were rimmed with red. If she were objective, she would see the beautiful young woman that was waiting the years and her turn to shine in the world.

But children are not objective and Vir's insults had cut deep.

"Why can't I be like everyone else!" Elsa cried. Her eyes narrowed with self- loathing as she snatched up a mirror shard. "Freak!" She whispered spitefully at her mirror image before throwing the glass into the frozen fireplace. "Monster!" She picked up another shard and threw it after the first. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she threw more shards. "No-one will marry you." Her pain reached up from her heart and pulled her down to lay on the floor in a despairing heap.

Liam's pursuit was slow, but he was nothing, if not persistent, and the fleeing princess' trail was easy to follow. His knees hurt and the back of his trousers was wet, as he had slipped and fallen on the ice so many times. Finally it seemed that his quarry how gone to ground, for the ice trail stopped at a door that was frozen solid. Liam gaped; unsure what to do next now that he appeared to have actually caught up to her.

He could hear sobbing and, in that moment, he hated Vir more for causing Elsa this anguish than for the attempt on Liam's own life. Mindful of the ice, he pulled his sleeve down over his hand and knocked on the door.

"Um, Your Highness? Elsa? Please don't be sad," Liam called out. The sobbing stopped abruptly. "I asked a maid to fetch your mother, but I am not sure how long it will take for her to get here." There was no response from the other side of the door; however, he could hear sounds that indicated movement. "I know those idiots said some cruel things, but you shouldn't listen to them."

"No! They're right and I'm all wrong. I hate my magic! I hate, me!" Elsa cried, making Liam cringe at the amount of self loathing in the girl's voice.

"No, no, no! They're not right. Not even close. David says that if you don't have respect for someone, then nothing they say to you, can hurt you. You can't have any respect for what they say, Elsa. They're stupid, stupid boys. If they can't see how amazing you are, that just makes them even stupider." He had no idea what Elsa was doing, but he was suddenly seized by a sense of urgency. "Please, just open the door. Pretty hard to talk to you like this. Your Mum will probably want to hug you when she gets here. You really think she will let a frozen door stop her?"

The ice began to recede but the door remained shut.

"You think I'm amazing? You don't think I'm a freak?" Elsa asked so quietly, Liam had to strain to hear.

"Yes, you are amazing and so, so kind. Don't you know? You're a hero, Elsa. You're my hero. You saved my little brother. If I hadn't already sworn my loyalty to Snow and David and Misthaven, I'd swear my life to your service, right now," Liam said; his conviction was unmistakable.

The door opened a few inches and Elsa's tear reddened face, peeked out. "To me?"

Liam nodded, his expression, solemn. "Right this very second."

Elsa bit her lip as she took this declaration in. It was such a grand gesture that it had startled her from her pain. "But, but, I lose control of it. My magic, it gets too much and I can't always fix it."

"You will. One day you will and think what you could do with it," Liam said, desperate to encourage her.

"Like what? What could I do?" Elsa asked. "I can only make ice and snow and I don't want it if it means I'm lonely and no-one wants me." The curious tone left her voice and fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Lots of things." He paused as he made sure Elsa was listening. He knew what he wanted to say, but it meant dipping into a still fresh and painful memory. He was going to do it, though, because if it could, in any way, help distract Elsa from her distress, he would consider it an honour to share the story with her. "You see, Killian and me, we were in a shipwreck and we almost died." Elsa gasped; not at all suspecting him to say such a thing. "I was so scared. Scared Killian would die. Scared I'd die before I could get Killian somewhere safe." Liam had to swallow hard passed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

Elsa's blue eyes went wide at hearing this tale. "That must have been awful. But you made it. Both of you." The door was opened wider, and she stepped back so Liam could enter.

"I don't know how we did. The waves were huge and Killian is so little." His eyes shimmered; tears starting to wind their way down his cheeks. "He was so brave. It was so hard fighting the current and keeping hold of him. If he'd panicked, I know I would have lost him. But he didn't cry and he didn't panic and we got to the shore." He dashed the tears from his eyes with a rough swipe of his hand. "No-one else made it. Just us." He took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to Elsa.

"But do you see? If you'd been there with your magic, you could have at least given the others a chance. You could have frozen some of the water, maybe you could have frozen the water under the ship and built it up higher above the waves, or frozen the waves and made a path to shore." He took hold of her hand and looked earnestly into her eyes so she understood he truly believed in her. "Maybe it would have been too much for you now, while you're little, but when you're older and stronger? Oh, Elsa, you will do miracles. I know you will." He let go of her hand and executed a deep bow before looking back up at her. "With a heart as kind as yours, how could you not."

The smile that appeared on Elsa's face was almost blinding in its brilliance. Liam couldn't help but respond with one of his own and think that maybe girls weren't so bad. Well, the ones like Elsa and Emma.

He was still a ten year old boy, for all the maturity he'd just shown.

"He's right, Angel," Gerda said. She had been hovering just around the corner and heard every word. Although she was still unclear on the finer details for the cause of her daughter's distress. She held her arms open and Elsa went gladly into her mother's embrace. Still thoroughly overwhelmed at all the emotions that she'd experienced, there was no holding back the sobs. "There, there, my Elsa. Whatever has pained you so, you must always know how very greatly you are loved." Gerda kissed her daughter's forehead several times as she cuddled her close. "Snow especially wanted me to to tell you that. And to give you a hug. She was most insistent."

"Sir Liam? Please don't think I am not grateful, for I suspect my family owes you much, but might I ask for one more kindness?"

"I would be glad to help, Your Majesty," Liam said. He had felt a bit awkward just standing there with freshly dried tears on his cheeks, and was relieved there was something he could do.

"Please will you seek out my husband and ask him to join Elsa and I in my retreat. If you would also inform him of what has occurred here, I will ask Elsa to explain to me." She gave him the warmest smile she could manage, but as she watched him bow and turn to execute her request, Gerda suspected that Liam Jones deserved far more than she would ever be able to repay.

 ** _A/N: I was so upset at the horrendous season 6 finale -that I went into a bit of a depression. Which is rather woeful when you put it into its proper perspective! Still, I was affected so negatively that it took weeks before I could even think of getting into this chapter. The scene between Liam and Elsa was the entire catalyst for Crushing Ice. I had it envisioned before I set the first word down for chapter 1, so I needed to be in the right mindset before I could tackle it. It has turned out relatively close to what I hoped._**

 ** _Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story, despite the stuttering manner in which it is finding its way online._**


	21. Chapter 21: Owning Up

_A/N: Whew! I hope this chapter posts ok as I am on holiday with no wifi and had to use my phone. I never intended to wait so long to post this chapter; however, surgery, subsequent illness and real life all tripped me up (all good now). Thank you to all the lovely souls who have stuck with this story that has proved to be torturously slow in its progress. We are getting near the end at long last. Big hugs to you all._

 **Chapter 21: Owning Up**

Never being one to lie or mislead, Elsa confessed all to her parents in rather short order. She did so with head held high, although her voice was a little shaky and, she faltered a bit when she told them both, she and Liam, had overheard the Princes' insults.

When Elsa told her parents of the encouraging and empowering words Liam had used to help her through her pain, she was completely unaware of how she glowed. It took no small effort on Alvar's part to keep his rage in check. Had he known his cherished daughter had been in earshot of Vir and Kell's vitriol, things would have definitely gone much worse for the two Southerners. He contented himself with scooping Elsa off her feet and into a long and tight hug.

"My Angel, you are the light of your parents' lives. Always you must know how great is our love for you. How proud we are of you. When our newest sweetheart arrives, you will be the most perfect of big sisters. Such is your kind heart," Alvar said. He set her back down and brushed a gentle finger down her cheek.

"They said no-one will want to marry me, Father. I want to be like you and Mother, and like Aunt Snow and Uncle David, and Emma and Killian," Elsa said, quietly. She looked down at her feet as she played with the end of her braid.

"That is simply not true," Gerda assured her daughter. Reaching over she chucked Elsa under the chin to tilt her head up, so she could look her in the eye. "When you are old enough to be thinking of marriage, I have no doubt there will be many looking to claim your heart."

"Too many," Alvar harrumphed, as he ran his hand down is face. "And you will give your poor father many sleepless nights dreading the day you choose the one with whom you will share your life." He kissed Elsa's forehead. "Now, promise your adoring parents you will not spend one more moment thinking on the cruel words of those two idiots, for it is my promise to you, that there are no two boys in all the realms, more stupid than them."

Elsa nodded, then threw her arms around Alvar's waist. "I love you."

Gerda smiled fondly at her husband's rueful expression. "Alright, now, Angel, time for bed. I will walk you up."

"I'm sorry for hiding and listening when I wasn't supposed to," Elsa offered, contritely.

Alvar drew his brows together and tried to look stern. "Yes, well, normally we would have to punish you for such sneaky behaviour, but I think you have been through more than enough, today."

"Thank you, Father."

"Good night, Sweetheart. Have lovely dreams." Alvar squeezed his wife's hand as she collected their daughter and ushered her towards the door. He noticed Elsa bit her bottom lip as she pulled Gerda up short.

"Um, Father?"

"Yes, my angel?"

"Are you going to tell Uncle David and Aunt Snow what Liam and I did? Because, it was my fault. I'm the one that told him we could listen and I only did it because it he was so sad. He loves his little brother so, so much and he was so, so angry at Vir and Kell. I honestly thought it would help him feel better," Elsa said.

Alvar took a deep breath as he contemplated his answer. He looked at Gerda and she smiled and nodded her agreement with whatever he decided.

"I am going to tell them and not because I want to get Liam in trouble. I well understand why he wanted to see those two idiots punished. As will your uncle. Liam's still only a boy and, I can tell you from my very own experience, it is no easy thing for boys to make the right choice, all the time. I do not think David and Snow will deal harshly with him. After all, he did do the right thing in helping you," Alvar explained.

"Liam's wonderful. So brave and kind and handsome," Elsa said, wistfully, and wandered off out the door. "Do you think he'd marry me, one day?"

Gerda had to hold back a giggle as she watched Alvar's benevolent smile be replaced with a shocked sort of grimace. Inevitably, he looked to his wife for support. "Let us give Liam a good night's sleep and we will discuss all this with Snow and David in the morning." She crossed back to her husband and kissed his forehead. "My love, I think you could use a nightcap. Not every day a father realises his daughter has her first little crush."

Alvar buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"She is her mother's daughter. She has good taste," Gerda said, smirking just a little. "Perhaps two nightcaps are in order. And could you get me some of that tea that Evney recommended." She kissed him again and left to tuck Elsa in.

~/~/~

Having fulfilled Gerda's request to summon Alvar to her retreat, Liam made his way to the courtyard to collect the puppies. Both dogs looked stuffed to the gills and had clearly been washed and brushed, such that their coats gleamed. Each lay on the lap of a stable boy. Leo was snoring.

"We might have over fed them, just a bit. Been ages since we had any pups at the palace," Explained the older looking boy as he passed Leo into Liam's arms.

"Fine looking dogs, especially this Lab. Don't suppose you would consider selling her? She's really friendly." The younger boy rubbed Jib's ears.

"Sorry. She's part of the family," Liam said, and at hearing his voice, Jib snapped awake and wriggled out of the stable boy's grasp. She bounced over to Liam's side, tail waggging. "Thanks for taking care of them. You're very kind."

"You are most welcome, Sir Liam. Maybe one day she'll have pups and we could have one of those?" The oldest boy asked, hopefully.

"Maybe," Liam said, awkwardly. "I promised, Princess Emma, I'd get Leo to her, so I'd better get going. Goodnight."

The stable boys looked sad to lose their charges. Still, they wished Liam a good night in return and then surprised him by affording him a bow.

Liam's first stop was the room he shared with Killian. His little brother was sleeping peacefully and looking no worse for the day's trials. Liam winced as Jib jumped up on the bed and curled into a ball at Killian's feet. The eldest Jones relaxed once he saw Jib had not woken his brother, then quietly left to drop Leo off with Emma. Still carrying the pup, he arrived at Elsa's door just as Gerda and her daughter exited the other stairwell. As soon as he saw the young girl, Leo barked, happily, and set his tail to wagging; whacking Liam in the jaw with it.

"Shhh, Leo, you'll wake Emma," Liam tried to say, and got a mouthful of dog hair for his trouble.

"Oh, you brought Leo. Thank you, Liam," Elsa said. "I forgot to go and get him."

"Here, Liam, I'll take him," Gerda said. Once Leo was in her arms, the pup made every effort to lick the queen's chin and neck, showing no deference for the Royal personage. Liam was horrified to see such a lack of decorum and attempted to scold Leo, but for her part, Gerda was delighted at the enthusiastic greeting.

"It's alright, really. Off to bed with you, now. Goodnight, Liam," Gerda said, in between quite girlish giggles.

"Goodnight, Liam," Elsa echoed her mother.

Liam bowed to the queen and princess and did as instructed.

"In you go, Elsa," Gerda said, firmly, when her daughter just stood in the hallway watching Liam's retreating form with stars in her eyes. Elsa gave a small jerk and blushed as she opened the door to her room and entered.

"All right, now, young sir, let's get you to bed, too, so I can go and wash my face," Gerda whispered into Leo's ear as she followed her daughter inside.

~/~/~

Back in his chambers, Liam settled on the bench by the window and ran one hand through his unruly curls and sighed. Before finding a home with Granny and, then with Snow and David, the Jones boys had never experienced the joyous luxury of a warm bath. Such pleasures were the stuff of dreams to two young destitute lads.

Now, weary with the emotional duress of the day and, with his clothes wet and his limbs bruised from navigating Elsa's trail of ice, all Liam wanted was to sink into hot water and then sleep for days. 'You're getting soft, Liam Jones,' He thought, scoffing at himself. He nearly fell off the bench when he was startled by a knock on the door. Collecting his wits, he crossed to the door and opened it to reveal two footman.

"Good evening, Sir. Her Majesty has sent hot water for you to freshen up before bed. She also asked that you give us your wet clothes and we have them laundered and returned to you in the morning," The first foot man explained. He looked to be in his late teens, and was all polite professionalism; keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the sleeping Killian.

Struck dumb by the kind thoughtfulness of the Queen, Liam's mouth just hung open, but he did manage to nod. The footman smiled and made his way into the main bed chamber and then into the small ante room that served as the bathing area. Steam wafted up in interesting curls from the large jugs that the two footman carried. The big washbasin was dutifully filled, then the fresh drying cloth that had been placed in the room that morning, was shaken out and hung over the rack.

"If you would, Sir?" The younger footman held up one of the robes that had been provided to the young guests, and Liam realised that was his cue to hand over his dirty clothes. He quickly stripped down to his draws and slipped on the robe.

"Good evening, Sir." The footmen gathered up the wet garments and left.

Liam padded towards the ante room. The hot water contained lemon juice and the fresh citrus smell reached out and drew him in. He made the most of having the hot water at his disposal. He was warm and clean when he hopped into his cosy bed. His last thoughts before sleep claimed him were of Elsa's smile and his hopes that she never again felt the pain of cruel and hurtful words.


	22. Chapter 22: Market Day

**A/N: Hello! Yes, I am still alive, although getting this chapter out nearly put an end to me. Talk about your massive case of writer's block! Anyways, this one is a bit on the short side, but at least it finally made it to the page. Thank you for all the very kind comments. You are all the nicest of souls**.

 **Chapter 22: Market Day**

The ball was deferred for another two days; however, Gerda saw no reason for the planned Grand Market to suffer a similar postponement. Vendors and artisans from all over Arendelle, as well as many of the neighbouring kingdoms, had flocked to take part in the enormous three day market. Four rows deep, nearly 600 stalls completely surrounded the palace and spilled out to the waterfront. The organisation of so many had been handled so efficiently, that the market seemed to have appeared overnight.

A night that had begun with Elsa filling Emma in on all the wonderful sights and goods that would be on offer. Both princesses had had a long and tiring day and they should have drifted off to dreamland as soon as the candles were snuffed out. But how could Elsa resist sharing such glorious anticipation with her adored friend. Eventually there was more yawning than talking and they did fall asleep, but excitement hummed in Emma's veins and had her up as soon as dawn's light peeked through the shutters. Thoughtfully leaving Elsa to slumber on, the tiny princess tossed aside her bedclothes and scampered across the room. She pulled herself up to stand on the bench seat under the window so she could reach the shutter latch. It took her several tries to get the latch undone as it had been closed quite tightly, but she was very determined.

To her immense frustration, Emma found the huge shutter far too heavy for her to open once she did manage to get latch undone. Her small brow furrowed for a moment and then she was off and out the door. The hallway windows went from ceiling to floor and were uncovered. In very short order, the lower panes bore multiple imprints of a button nose and tiny fingers that belonged to the curious little girl.

Before today, Emma had only been allowed to visit small markets where her safety could be assured. Elsa had pomised her there would be all kinds of animals to cuddle and sweets she hadn't ever tasted before.

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Emma tried different angles to see through the light fog that had blown in overnight. Condensation on the glass blurred her view. She could make out the shapes of carts and wondered what treasures they held. She could see the silhouettes of the vendors and the Arendelle soldiers moving about and she fairly itched to get down there and explore. Her stomach growled and her mouth watered just thinking about the marvelous treats that awaited her in the market. Dizzy with excitement she left the windows with their imperfect views and headed straight for her parents' chambers.

"Mama! Papa! Look, look, look!" Emma announced. She had clambered onto the foot of her parents' bed and tugged at the covers. David, snapped awake and sat up, instinctively reaching towards to his daughter to pull her to him in a protective embrace. "What? Emma? Sweetheart, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He tried to get his sleep-bleary eyes to focus.

Snow was a little slower to react; pulling herself up from the depths of her REM sleep, to roll onto her back before pushing herself to a sitting position. "Emma?"

"No hugs, Papa. Elsa says there'll be duckies and ponies and things to eat and everything. Can we go now?" Cheeks flushed and eyes bright with excitement, she pushed at the arm wrapped aound her middle. David released his hold, seeing as his daughter was not in fear for her life.

"Duckling, what has Mama and Papa told you about coming into our room in the morning?" David reminded.

Emma bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. "Um, knock first and no bouncing on the bed," she replied after a protracted pause.

"And?" David persisted.

"No yelling 'cept if I'm scared," Emma offered, but the words were mumbled and barely above a whisper.

"Did you have a nightmare? Did someting scare you?" Snow asked gently and received a vigorous shaking of Emma's head in an admittance that fright was not the reason for the early intrusion to her parent's bedchamber. It was clear to both parents that their daughter was aware she had broken the rules.

Planting a kiss on Emma's cheek, David snuck a hand under his daughter's arm and started tickling her side. "I think some yelling is allowable when you are being tickled, though," Snow said, joining in and tickling Emma's knee.

Emma squealed with laughter and rolled about, trying to get away. David accidentally received a foot to his cheek. Snow was faster at dodging an elbow to the nose. After a few minutes her parents ceased their tickle attacks and Emma crawled over to throw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Alright, Duckling, let Mama and Papa get dressed, then we will get the boys and we can all go down for an early breakfast," Snow said, smoothing back Emma's wild curls.

"No. Market, Mama! Elsa says there'll be lots of yummy things, like fudge and taffy, and -."

Snow and David winced at each other. Emma was a ball of energy as a matter of course, but get a hefty whack of sweets into her and she'd be bouncing off the walls.

"And you will have oatmeal for breakfast and we will see what else we might let you have," Snow informed her daughter, who looked thoroughly crestfallen at the mention of oatmeal.

"Now, Duckling, remember that there are a lot of children who would count themselves lucky to have a big bowl of oatmeal. Think of the stories Killian and Liam have told you about going hungry," David said. He booped her nose with his index finger.

Emma pulled out of her mother's arms and bit her lip in contemplation. "Um, I could give them my oatmeal and then I could have pie," She said, a big smile lighting her features.

Snow pretended to think that suggestion over, then said, "Or, you have the oatmeal and we get the pie for the other children that don't have any." David fought very hard to keep from laughing at his daughter's flummoxed expression as she tried with all her five year old logic to try find a way to get her hands on that pie. Her little forehead was wrinkled as she thought very hard.

After a few moments, David relented. "Perhaps we could find a very small piece of pie for our favourite duckling." He kissed his daughter's furrowed brow and was rewarded with a high pitched squeal right in his ear.

"Papa! That's me!" Emma said, all sign of her previous disappointment banished. "Killian and Liam and Elsa, too?"

"Well, it wouldn't be right to leave them out, would it?" David asked. "Although we need to ask your Aunt Gerda if Elsa is allowed any sweets." He got to his feet and walked into the bathing chamber, closing the door behind him.

"There might even be something special we can find for Jib and Leo," Snow said, then put her index finger on her daughter's lips. "And, no, the puppies can't go to the market with us. They are safer left in the palace garden. There will be so many people there. You don't want someone to accidentally step on their little paws, do you?"

"Oh, no, Mama, that would be awful," Emma said, her eyes beginning to shimmer at the very idea of any pain coming to the beloved pups.

"I promise, Emma. Leo and Jib will have a lovely day in the sun being fed till their tummies are full and tire themselves out chasing butterlies. No sore toes for either of them. Sound good?"

Emma nodded, all signs of distress gone.

"Alright, then. David? I'm taking Emma back to Elsa's room. We'll meet you downstairs," Snow called out, and scooped up her daughter. "Now, let's see if we can get you ready and dressed for the day without waking Elsa."

It turned out to be quite the task getting Emma to sit still long enough to eat her breakfast. She was so excited about going to the huge market that she just couldn't get interested in oatmeal. Eventually breakfast was consumed by all (and Emma was changed into a clean pinafore, because the one she'd worn to breakfast had oatmeal all down the front), and both royal families, including Liam and Killian, made their way out of the palace.

"Mama? Will we see any bunnies or duckies?" Emma asked. "Elsa said we would." She and Killian were holding hands as they walked. To ensure the children didn't run off and get themselves lost, they were flanked by Emma's parents. Snow held tight to Killian's right hand and David held Emma's left.

"Real duckies, or like Henry?" Killian asked, earning himself a pout and a frown from Emma.

"Henry is real! You take that back, Killian Jones," Emma scolded.

"He doesn't have real feathers and he doesn't quack," Killian responded in his defence.

"Henry, is a special ducky," Emma shot back.

"Course he's special. Never said he wasn't," Killian said.

Emma narrowed her eyes and gave Killian a hard look. Evidently she determined he wasn't casting any further slurs upon her adored Henry, as she turned back to her mother and asked again about the potential of seeing rabbits and ducklings. Before Snow could begin to frame an answer, Emma had already moved on to the next subject as her excitement bubbled over. "Oooh, what about puppies? Or kittens? Can we get a kitten for my baby brother?"

"If you get a kitten now, it'll be all grown up by the time your baby brother gets here. Then he won't have a kitten. He'll have a cat," Liam said, earning a grateful smile from David.

Emma clearly hadn't thought of that. "No kitten?"

"Uh ah. We will see what we see," Snow replied. They reached the market entrance and stopped to consider their options. "My goodness, where do we start, Gerda? Any suggestions?" Snow asked her friend. She leaned in and whispered, "Remember, we need to avoid all animals, feathered, fluffed or furred, or we will never get Emma out of here. She'll grab hold and won't let go until we agree to take them all home with us."

Gerda chuckled. "Are you sure you couldn't use some more chickens? Perhaps a couple for decoration in the Grand Hall?"

Snow cringed at the reminder of Emma's well meant gesture of releasing the chickens that subsequently ran rampant through the castle. "Very funny. You're hilarious when it isn't your home covered in chicken droppings and feathers."

"I'm sorry," Gerda said; her tone contrite, but with a smirk plastered on her lips. "How about the flower stalls? While they are all still fresh. Get the smell of those chickens out of your nose. Or maybe the textile stalls?"

"I suggest David and the young gentlemen, accompany me to the leather wares and saddlers. I'm sure young lads will find it more interesting than flowers," Alvar offered. "We could meet you at the metal worker stalls in perhaps, an hour?"

"Sounds an excellent plan," David agreed. He kissed Snow's cheek and Emma's forehead. "Lead on Alvar. Liam, can you take Killian's other hand, just to make sure we don't lose him."

Liam seriously doubted there was any chance of getting lost in the crowd, given the number of palace guards surrounding them and keeping a distance between the Royal party and the general throng. He was, however, quite aware of how slippery Killian could be if he took it into his head to wander off and explore.

Killian waved goodbye to Emma as she skipped off at her mother's side, then took Liam's proferred hand. For the first time the two boys looked forward to a market that they could enjoy instead of hoping to beg some food or work. After breakfast, David had taken the brothers aside and given each boy ten gold coins for them to buy whatever they wanted. There was only one condition; they were not to spend any of it on presents for himself or Snow. Killian wanted to buy Emma and Elsa each a present for saving his life, and he wanted it to be a surprise. Liam wanted to buy something for Elsa, as he was still affected by how upset she had been about her magic and the awful Northern princes.

Neither boy had been to a market the size of this one and they found it extremely daunting. They were very grateful to have David and Alvar's guidance.

"Alright, then, my friends, let us begin," Alvar said, and they set off down a different aisle to the one down which Gerda had led her group.

David smiled to himself. Yes, they were going to look at the leather goods, but they were making a detour to visit a stall to pick up a very special surprise for Snow and the little one that was on the way. He couldn't wait to see the look on his wife's face.


End file.
